History Always Repeats
by Mcpetra107
Summary: Welcome to my second star wars fanfiction this time a mix of Star Wars Clone Wars era and the era of The Old Republic the online game. I own nothing of star wars I wish I did. Following the story of Darth Nox from the game. Darth Nox is now the Sith Emperor returning to an weak & divide Galaxy for him to conquer again. Can the Jedi and Sith stop him or will they fall.
1. Chapter 1

**History Always Repeats**

Welcome to my second star wars fanfiction this time a mix of Star Wars Clone Wars era and the era of The Old Republic the online game. I own nothing of star wars I wish I did. Following the story of Darth Nox from the game.

The story Characters

**Sith Name: Darth Nox (Petaris)**

**Hair Colour: Black**

**Eye Colour: Black and glowing purple when using his powers**

**Star Wars Species: Original Sith**

**His most loyal second in Command his Wrath**

**Sith name: Darth Prava**

**Hair Colour: red-brown**

**Eye Colour: Dark brown (streaked with yellow/orange)**

**Star Wars species: Human Mandalorian**

**Descendants of Darth Nox's Companions**

**Name: Nicholas Revel**

**Hair Colour: Red**

**Eye Colour: Brown**

**Star Wars Species: Human**

**Name: Asana Zavros**

**Hair Colour: None**

**Eye Colour: Green**

**Star Wars species: Togruta**

**Name: Daos Drellik**

**Hair Colour: Brown**

**Eye Colour: Green**

**Star Wars species: Human**

**Name: Xivhkalrainik the 4th (Xalek for short)**

**Eye Colour: Yellow**

**Star Wars species: Kaleesh **

Like in ancient times darkness grows in the depths of space again.

The galaxy is at war, the Clone Wars had started, and with the growing Darkness around the galaxy the Jedi's ancient enemy has return. Once believed to all that all but 2 Siths are gone and the ancient empire of old gone with them. But it has return to galaxy attacking the pirate planet of Florrum

"We have arrived, Darth Prava wait for my order to begin your assault" Said the Sith Emperor.

"Of course my lord" said Darth Prava.

"Commander make contact with whoever is in charge of the planet." The Emperor Commands

"At once My lord." The commander answers, while set up the holo-projector to contact the pirate leader "I believe that I have someone by the name of Hondo Ohnaka Sir" the Commander said again.

"Then put him on now, let's see what we are dealing with" the Emperor says.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Hondo asks rudely to the Emperor.

"I am the Darth Nox of the ancient sith Empire and I came back to get…" Says the Emperor.

"Oh another one of those Jedi trying to fight me again. Go away I have dealt with force people like you again." Hondo says again rudely.

"First off I am NOT A JEDI, I am the Sith Emperor, secondly how do you plan to stop me, thirdly I was going to offer to power, wealth and a secure plan in the galaxy and fourthly I demand your surrender" said the Emperor with annoyance in his voice.

"Why didn't you say that first, if you had come to make a deal with me, I would have done business with you." said Hondo with happy pride in his voice

"Like I said I would have I was going to but your rudeness had sealed your fate. I DEMAND your surrender now and I will spare you." Say the Emperor in a calm voice.

"you are not the first force thingy I have dealt with I am prepare this time, and your ship is so out-dated; I am surprised it is still together. So came and fight me if you dare" Hondo says before ending the conversation.

The Emperor was not angry at this response he was laughing, and the crew around him was confused of this.

"I am afraid Prava that you have to stand down, I am going to lead this assault I need some fun" the Emperor says with humour.

"What? What about my fun, I have been so bored of late" Prava said, with disappointment.

"I am sorry Prava, how about this after we capture the Esstran sector, I will let you have a quarter of the fleet to free Mandalore from the peaceful ways of Duchess Satine." Said the Emperor.

"She is a traitor to the name of Mandalore. Fine I will let you have this one but I want your word about Mandalore." Prava said with distaste.

"I always keep my words Prava. Commander prepare my shuttle and send some of my Red guard down to recon the pirates." The Emperor Commanded.

"At once sire" the Commander said.

While the Emperor's shuttle was getting prepare, a team of his red guard 1 sith warrior, 1 sith inquisitor and 10 imperial soldiers, went ahead and found the strengthen of the enemy forces. Yet the Sith lords had trouble using the force when they reached the surface of the planet and landed close to the pirate base and had no connection to the force what so ever.

"My Emperor we have lost our connection to the force there is nothing I can sense around me, I feel blind. Wait I see their leader I think… he has a Vibroblade my lord and some creature's around… BOOM!" the Sith lord said before the team died.

"I may not kill this Hondo after all, he is very resourceful. Ysalamir I have dealt with them before. I will leader the attack alone, it is time to show everyone why I am the Emperor" Said the Emperor.

During the Emperor's journey to the planet's surface 6 of Hondo's pirate ships attacked the Emperor's flagship the Doombringer, and 1 ship attacking the Emperor's shuttle trying to make it way to the Surface of Florrum.

"the pirates are indeed brave, what is the shield status of Doombringer?" the Emperor said

"We haven't even lost 1% of shield strengthen with their attacks what about your shuttle? Prava said back.

"We are just being tossed around nothing more, I about to landed on the surface do not destroy any of the ships we might need them when I have won the battle." Said the Emperor

"we won't fight back it would be too easy" Prava said back and ending the communication.

The Emperor's shuttle landed close to Hondo's base. Already the Emperor can feel the effects of the Ysalamir as he steps out of his shuttle.

"The smell of the battlefield and the thrill of Danger, yet I don't feel the danger, that much. Oh well time for some fun." Said the Emperor while under blaster fire from Hondo's men. The Emperor walks forward drawing in Hondo's fire at him; use his Sith mastery to create a Lighting Shield around him to absorb the blaster fire. Using his lightsaber to deflect some the blaster fire back at Hondo's men killing 5 soldiers, the Emperor walks past the front line of Hondo's ignoring them as making his way to Hondo himself.

"Hondo do you still think you can beat me, I have kill hundreds of Jedi and Sith like, conquered and enslaved millions of people. I have fought against stronger Sith and Jedi and yet I am still here, you are nothing compare to others I have faced." Said the Emperor as he made his way to Hondo who has been sitting in his make shift throne.

"You do not scary me you big headed force thingy, my force repellent creatures can stop your magic powers." Hondo said smugly

"Yes I know about the Ysalamir ever well I have trained myself to count react their effects, shall I demonstrate. The Emperor says before using the force to strangle all of Hondo's men with one hand. Then Hondo charges at the Emperor with his Vibroblade in hand, the Emperor using his free to duel Hondo.

"Do me a favour please make it a challenge I am fighting you with one tied behind my back" Said the Emperor while try to hide his amusement. Hando is trying to fight the Emperor and to save his men, several minutes went past with the duel and Hando was getting tired very quickly.

"Alright I give up, you have won just let my men go, lets to business instead" said Hando tired and stopped fight the Emperor.

"Oh I was hoping I would get a challenge out of this." The Emperor said while releasing his force grip on Hondo's men and standing down. The Emperor contacted his forces to stand down and the bring his full forces out of the shadows.

"Smart move Hondo, you are lucky I value your tactics and that I need your talents or else you have been dead along with your men" the Emperor said. With Hondo's defeat the Emperor recruited Hondo and his men for the stage of the Emperor's plan, 10,000 ships came out of deep space orbiting Florrum awaiting their Emperor's command.

"I may be an Sith but I am merciful, you are resourceful and cunning. I respect resourceful and cunning people, and you are part of my plan. My forces will soon attack my ancient home in the Esstran sector. The Emperor said to Hondo.

"The Esstran sector is forbidden no one allow there it is off limits." Hondo said scarred and worried.

"Good then my home has been left untouched by outsiders since I have left the galaxy beforehand." The Emperor said while walk to his shuttle to go back to his flagship. "What I have planned for you and men is you will attack any Republic or Separatist ships and Space Stations in the sector, and in return you will be given this planet to rule as governor for my Empire's territories, I will send resources for you to build whatever want on this; desolate planet.

" thanks you great lord we will make tons of profit" Hondo said with greedy intent in his eyes.

This the first chapter of History Repeats Itself please tell me what you think for this story.


	2. Chapter 2 The Sith Worlds Conquest

Chapter 2 - The Conquest

The Emperor is now Back on his Flagship overlooking the planet he just conquered, while Hondo stood behind Darth Prava and Admiral Ambico that stood behind the Emperor. Hondo now knows he is the Emperor's puppet and he is thinking of warning the Republic to rescue himself and his men from slavery.

"Hondo get yourself and your men ready, we have found a republic outpost. I would attack it myself but at this stage of my plans we are not ready to fight two armies and fleets, Yet" The Emperor said while look out the window at this fleet a massing.

"What? What do you mean you're not ready? You came here and you kill some of my men and you are saying that you are not ready. We won't be your puppets that tell us where and who to kill" Hondo said trying to get out of the Emperor's Service.

"Hondo you and your men are mine to use as I see fit. You are going into the Esstran Sector and attack those Republic Dogs after you done that, you will then attack a secret CIS outpost once all at of them are gone, then we will talk about your role in my Sith Empire and don't worry you be Paid handsomely" the Emperor said as he turned to face Hondo.

"Fine we would but only for the profit, I will get my men together, but we need a little support" Hondo said reluctantly.

"Don't worry my friend; I thought you would say that. So I had your ships upgrade with double the fire power you had and double the shield strength it had before, now your ships have more enough to handle a level 3 Space station"

"Most kind of you my lord" Hondo said and left the ship to get his men ready.  
"Darth Prava go and take a quarter of the fleet and follow Hondo; but stay out of senor range, if he tries warn the Republic, Kill HIM! and destroy the station yourself" the Emperor said very seriously.

"With pleasure my Master" said Prava with joy.

"After he attacks and destroys the Republic and the Separatists stations, go and take back Ziost while Admiral Ambico will retake Dromund Kaas and I will take back Korriban" said the Emperor.

"We will take back our worlds then the Galaxy" Prava said with Passion and left to her flagship.

Hondo and his men went to Korriban to destroy the Republic outpost with the Empire right behind them, using him to fight for them while they stay in the shadows. Within 2 hours Hondo exited out of hyperspace and began attacking the Republic's level 3 space station the battle lasted for a hour. Hondo lost 2 of his 15 ships, while the Republic lost everything but a few escape pods full of injured Clones and other Republic soldiers Darth Prava "Rescue"

"Before the Emperor's fleets moves in over Korriban Hondo destroyed the CIS Space Station over Ziost. With both the CIS and Republic forces out of the Esstran Sector the Emperor began reclaiming the Sith worlds, Darth Prava was given one quarter of the fleet a total of 2500 ships to retake Ziost and Admiral Ambico was also given 2500 ships to capture Dromund Kaas, while the Emperor had 5000 ships to retake Korriban.

"Hondo returned to the Emperor and collected his money and went back to Florrum to rebuild his base with some of the Emperor guards to oversee Hondo and protect their interest.

"With Korriban once again under the Sith Emperor's control, the Emperor went down to the Ancient Sith Academy, as he walked the through the Academy entrance to find the stone monument of the faces of Sith turned to rumble. The Emperor used his powers to put it back together, after which he made his way to the Dark Council Chambers, the place where his rise of power started. As the Emperor walk through the Council Chamber's door to find all the seats of the Sith Empire's power in a rumble, again he uses his power to put them together. As the Emperor was reminiscing the past his Aide Commander Shan came in.

"Pardon My lord, we have received an transmission from Darth Prava she has capture Ziost and the people on the planet have given their allegiance to the Empire, apparently they have been waiting for the true Sith Empire, also Admiral Ambico also found some people on Dromund Kaas they to pledged their allegiance to you and your Empire." Commander Shan said.

"Perfect, tell them I accept their offer of allegiance. I was just reminiscing the good old day's commander, before I was Emperor. The Emperor said as he turned to his Aide and walked past him to leave the Academy.

"Message sent to Admiral Ambico and Darth Prava sire" said the Aide.

"Good, you have serviced him well over the years Lukas Shan; I am making you the master of the Sith Academy. Get this place back together you have one month before I return to the Galaxy altogether having the whole Galaxy against us. Also you have to find me your replacement." The Emperor said as he and commander Shan made it to the Emperor's shuttle.

"My-my Emperor I am honoured thank you, I will find you a worthy replacement." Commander Shan said.

"You better or else I will take your promotion away" the Emperor Said as he got on his shuttle to his flagship to conquer the remanding worlds in the sector.

"Well this is the second chapter of History Repeats Itself. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Big thanks to those who have following this story, love to have comments from you good people.


	3. Chapter 3 The Sith Emperor

Chapter 3 – The Sith Emperor

1 Month Later

The Emperor's rebuilding has been completed on Korriban, Ziost and Dromund Kaas and are the centres of the Empire with Dromund Kaas as the capital once again. With his Empire now done with rebuilding it was to time to go begin the war, The Emperor sent the distress signal from the Station that was over Korriban, after Hondo attacked the Space Station their sent the distress signal, but the Emperor captured the distress signal to lure in some Jedi.

"My Lord, We have gotten a lot of Information from the Prisoners, The briefing is ready for you sire" The Emperor's new Adie Hanana Solo said.

"Good" said the Emperor while leaving his chambers to the Darth Council Chambers.

"Dark Lords and Ladies" the Emperor's the Aide started out loud. The new Dark Councillors stood up from their seats of Power and bowed to the Emperor as he made his entrance and sat on his Throne, when he sat down so did the Dark Council.

"Proceed with the briefing" the Emperor said to the commander Augusta Smith of Imperial Intelligence.

My Emperor, Dark Lords and Ladies this is what was recovered from the Prisoners and the Codes received from the captain in commander of the Space station, we have been able to slice in the Jedi archive through the Holonet. The Supreme Chancellor is called Palpatine from the planet from Naboo and has been in power for 12 years a term longer the usually. The Jedi are Generals over their Clone Army." The Imperial Intelligence Commander started with the briefing.

"Wait the Jedi have an Active role in this war?" Darth Cautus.

"Yes My Lord. The Jedi are leading this war on the order of the Supreme Chancellor. We also have information on the Jedi Council itself. The Grand Master Jedi is called Yoda a little green creature that is 878 years old" Augusta added and showed an image of Yoda.

"That little thing is the Grand Master of the Jedi? Said Darth Jarlath.

"Jarlath, never underestimate the Jedi. He maybe small but he is their Grand Master for a reason" Darth Malum said

Imperial Intelligence Augusta Smith continued to descried the Jedi High Council until lucky last Obi-wan Kenobi came next.

"And this one is Master Jedi Obi-wan Kenobi also known as the negotiator during the clone wars, He was been one of the major thorns in the CIS's Plans. His master was one Qui-gon Jinn and his Padawan was Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker." Smith said.

The Emperor quiet during the whole briefing and listen to his Dark Council bickering about how weak the Jedi were, when they haven't even fought one Jedi. But at the name of Skywalker his eyes narrowed and think that this Jedi is very important for some reason.

"Tell me more of this Jedi, Commander" The Emperor said making everyone in the chamber jump as he had spoken suddenly.

"Yes my Emperor. This is Anakin Skywalker, born on the planet of Tatooine and joined the Jedi order at the age of 9, after the battle of Naboo. Skywalker is also known as The Hero with No Fear and has a close friendship with the Supreme Chancellor and very close friendship with the Senator of Naboo Padme Amidala. That is all I could get on Anakin Skywalker.' Augusta answered.

The Emperor was not happy with that answer so he meditated to find at more on this special Jedi. Augusta continued the briefing all the while looking at the Emperor nervously, most for the Dark Council was also nervous, but some of them knew he was searching thought the force for answers. The Emperor found Anakin's force Signature and used it to find more about him.

Meanwhile at the Jedi Temple

Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi were called into the council of a mission. On the way to the Council Chamber Anakin stop short and felt a dark and cold feeling wash over him.

"Anakin are you alright?" Obi-Wan Said with worry.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just felt cold all of a sudden" Anakin said with concern.

"Are you sure? You can take a break if you want to" Obi-wan Said with Care.

"No I should be fine soon; I think it just the war and the loss of Ahsoka from the order getting to him." Anakin said with his concern gone, along with the feeling he felt.

"Alright then let's go, the council is giving us a assignment" Obi-wan said.

Anakin and Obi-wan continued their way to the Jedi Council with an dark presence following them. As Obi-wan and Anakin entered Council Chamber the bowed to the Jedi Masters then Obi-wan made his way to his seat on the council.

"Growing the Dark Side is" Master Yoda said.

"We have received an distress call from the Station over the planet of Morriban, they came under attack by pirates. We need you to go to Morriban to find survivors and find out who is responsible" Master Windu said.

"Great Darkness I sense, great care needed for this mission you must. Dark place it is for you both, pain of loss you felt on Morriban, long ago before war." Master Yoda added while feeling uneasy of dark presence with them, and him looking for it.

"We can't send with you the 501st the Chancellor has them on Umbara and our fleet is stretched thing at moment but we will be sending with you an CR90 corvette blockade runner and a clone detail to assist you if needed.

"Master Yoda; are you alright?" Obi-wan asked as he notice Yoda looking around the as if he was looking for something.

"Dark Presence I feel with us I do. The Dark Lord of the Sith I feel." Master Yoda said as he found the source of the disturbance in the centre of the room to Anakin's left.

Then the Dark Presence left but before it did everyone in the chamber heard as evil laugh, that ran chills down their spines.

"What was that Master Yoda?" Anakin asked.

"The Dark Lord of the Sith it was, growing his Power is, more you can find at Morriban. Go you must." Master Yoda said with the feeling dark side still around.

"We will go at once Masters and thank you this mission." Obi-wan said as he got up from his seat an left with Anakin to get the Mission started.

Back at Korriban

As the briefing came to an end the Emperor suddenly laugh making the room jump again. The Dark Council all look at the Emperor and wondering what made him laugh so suddenly.

"Commander, My Dark Council. This briefing has most enlightening; Commander your report is most detailed. You may leave us now Commander. The Emperor said.

"Yes my Emperor, Thank you letting give this briefing to you" Augusta said the made an quick exit.

"My Lord, what is with the laugh just now?" asked Darth Pellax

"Well, I was just watching the Jedi Council give Master Kenobi and Skywalker an mission. Ladies and Gentlemen we will be having company soon. Go back your quarters and come back in 2 days for the next meeting." The Emperor said.

The Dark Council Chamber was emptied within minutes at the Dark lords and Ladies left to done their business. After the Room was cleared the Emperor got up his throne and made his way to his quarters, where he got an message from his apprentice Lord Kallig.

"What is my apprentice?" The Emperor said.

"My lord, we have found the lost forge in Rakata sector." Lord Kallig said with happiness.

"Perfect, with that forge we able to produce ships 100 fold. Is the hyper gate up and ready yet? The Emperor said as his plans are coming together.

"yes my lord. The hyper gate is almost ready, it will be ready within 4 days, and by then we would have 100 ships and 100,000 battle droids ready of the war." Lord Kallig said.

"good after the Gate is up come to Korriban to take command of 7th fleet." The Emperor said.

"yes fa- my lord." Lord Kallig said before end the commutation.

The Emperor went out to the balcony in his quarters and overlooked the Valley of the dark lords and his army being loaded into his fleet ready for the war to start.

well this is Chapter 3 Tell me what you think of it please. I am slowing becoming an better writer. Big thanks to the Evil lady herself for helping me MirskianQueen .


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

2 days later The Dark Council and the Emperor sat down to discussed the war plans, Admiral Ambico and Death Prava are in there target sectors, just out of their targets senor range waiting for the signal. A CR90 carrying Anakin and Obi-wan was in Hyperspace on its way to Korriban.

"I can't believe we are going back to Morriban after the last time" Said Anakin.

"I know Anakin, we lost a friend. This war is destroying the galaxy slowing, but Master Yoda saw and we all heard the sith lord laugh. Yoda was right the darkness is growing and Morriban is the start to stop it, I hope" Obi-wan said.

"I thought we were on a rescue mission" Anakin said puzzled.

"We are, but Yoda feels the dark side coming from on Morriban" Obi-wan said.

"Well I got an bad feeling about this mission and we are about to find out is going on, at Morriban. we got before we have leave Hyperspace" said Anakin as he notices the ship warning him. Anakin and Obi-wan's ships came out of Hyperspace and saw a massive ship that looked like an very old star destroyer.

"Now I have a bad feeling of this "Obi-wan said.

"I have seen that ship before" Anakin said with disbelief.

"What you have, when?" Obi-wan asked.

"On Tatooine a year before you freed me. Pirates and the Hutts were afraid of that ship, because it was the ship that held the Dark Storm, an Tatooine monster that made dark storm clouds the rained with lighting, even the Tusken Raider know and feared his return" Anakin said as he was reliving an childhood story.

"Ok then let's get out of here and warn the council Obi-wan said before their ships got caught in a tractor beam pulling them to the surface to the great Pyramid of the Sith Academy's hanger.

As Obi- wan and Anakin's ship entered the hanger bay, the Emperor's aide came up to her Emperor.

"My emperor, a ships has arrived its carrying two Jedi. What do you want to do with the ship?" the Aide said.

"Have the Jedi brought to me here now, I want them unharmed." The emperor said

" at once my lord." The aide said.

At the hanger where Obi-wan and Anakin thinking what to do next.

"We could rush out attack whoever is outside then find away to escape." Anakin said.

"I don't think that's a good plan, I think whoever has captured us wants us alive. I say we go out and talk to whoever is the leader of this group and talk to him. He must be understanding and reasonable." Obi-wan said.

"I swear you going to get us killed one of these days, with you always wanting to talk." Anakin said as he and Obi-wan left the cockpit

"Just to be safe, commander if we need your help I will call you." Anakin said the clone commander as well they made their way to the cargo bay doors to exit the ship.

On the outside of the ship a Sith Lord waited for the Jedi to come out of the ship to bring them to the emperor. As Obi-wan and Anakin came out there saw 20 troops dress in black and red armour pointing their blasters at them and a men dress in black and blue gown holding an double bladed red crystal lightsaber. Obi-wan and Anakin raised their hands above their heads.

"My lord and master is waiting to see you master Jedi, you will not be harmed" the Sith Lord said as he had taken them away to the Dark Council Chambers, before he did he told one of the guard to destroy the ship we given the signal. Then when they reached to the door of the dark council Chambers they had to wait for the doors to open.

"Attention My dark council we have company." The Emperor started to say before he raised the dark council chambers doors open with the force, letting in Obi-wan, Anakin and the Sith Lord to enter the room. The Sith Lord bowed to his emperor and so did the Jedi making the whole room laugh.

"Master Jedi Obi-wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker welcome to Korriban, I have been expecting you. I am the Sith Emperor of the ancient Sith empire to old back to get it's revenge and this my dark council." The Emperor said

"What the! You must be kidding? The Sith has already return." Anakin said.

"The Sith you have been facing are not true Sith. There may follow the Sith code but what Darth Bane did was betraying the way of the Sith. You and your Jedi have failed to stop the Sith wannabe, the dark side is now everywhere making our return possible" the Emperor said

"The Sith will lose, they always lose. As long as the Jedi is around there will be hope, you may have Morriban and the old Sith worlds."

Obi-wan said " This world is Korriban not Morriban, you Jedi are trying to destroy the spirit of the Sith home world, but then again you Jedi have always been blind to the dark side and it true meaning. You had only 2 Sith to fight, and now my empire with 2400 Sith for your Jedi to contented with. After 1500 years of hiding my forces are ready to conquer the Galaxy."The emperor said with calmed pride.

"what! You only have 1 ship in orbit that must be over 22 years. A Small army on the surface of Korriban and 12 old men and women in this room claiming to be powerful Sith Lords." Anakin said.

"that ship in orbit is way over 22 years old more like 1500 years my flagship from the old times, and it isn't my only ship in my fleet. My force are awaiting my signal to attack, watch and see the start of my conquest. Here is one of my fleets attacking a planet which I think you may know." The Emperor said as a holo-projector came out of the roof, displaying a fleet of ship moving to an planet that Obi-wan did knew.

"you can't that planet is harmless, their don't want any to comets them. Their ruler is a kind and compassionate women." Obi- wan said trying to plea with the Sith Emperor to spare the planet of Mandalore.

"that is why my second in command wants duchess Satine removed for destroying what it is to be an Mandalorian, the once great warrior race forced to be an peaceful loving one. And there is a reason why 1000 worlds stayed neutral in the clone wars." The Emperor said as the projector show the fleet released 50 transport ships heading to the planet's cities.

"what are you talking about, those 1000 are staying out the war to protect themselves and their people, and the duchess is the head of the neutral systems." Obi-wan said with bewilderment as he will drew his lightsaber and activated it.

"those worlds were waiting for my return; I have never been completed out of the galaxy. Those worlds have already pledged themselves to my empire before my return." The emperor said as he got off his throne. The Emperor did an double Summer salute and landed in front of Anakin and Obi-wan making the whole room shake. "We have to get out of here Anakin, now." Obi-wan said as both he and Anakin had there lightsabers out.

"You must realize you are doomed. The Emperor said. Then then whole place shook as a explosion was sounded Both Anakin and Obi-wan knew that the ships was gone, and then with super-fast speed the emperor forced pushed Obi-wan back to the council chambers door making him dizzy when he got back on his feet. Anakin force pushed the emperor back to his throne.

"My, my you are indeed strong in the force, and soon you will be destroyed; let me show you why I am called the dark storm on Tatooine one." The Emperor said as he created an lighting storm around Anakin several which hit him causing Anakin to scream out in pain.

Obi-wan then came too a little dizzy but still able to fight, attacked the emperor from behind, however the emperor sense the attack coming and channeled his lighting at Obi-wan cause him to cancel the attack to block the lighting with his lightsaber. Anakin mean time was still feeling the pain of the Sith lighting began you use his pain to get back into the fight, seeing Obi-wan blocking the emperor he got up and charged the emperor from behind again. This the emperor foreseen as well and dodge the attacked by disengaged his lighting attack on Obi-wan and force jumped above them and hit Obi-wan in the ribs before hit the ground once again. Anakin and Obi-wan both charged at the emperor, the emperor dodged all the attack by using his super reflexes. Obi-wan made an slash at the emperor's head, the emperor moved his head back and grabs Obi-wan's arm and pulling it back until he heard an pop sound form his arm and shoulder, the force push Obi-wan to an wall knocking him out cold.

Anakin seeing his master and friend knock out, along with his pain and anger Anakin charged at the Emperor hit him with his fury, the Emperor calm and controlled went on the defense.

"That's right Skywalker use the Dark Side, it is the only way to defeat me, without me the Empire dies." The Emperor said while blocking Anakin's aggressive attacks.

But then Anakin made an mistake he left his back side open and the Emperor force pushed Anakin lightly to get him off balance and left an nice sized burn for the Emperor's lightsaber on his back, then disarmed Anakin and kicked him in the ribs. Anakin tried to stop the kick with his hands but his hands didn't stop all the damage. Anakin now has cracked ribs, an broken wrist, a lightsaber burn in his back and a head injury from landing on the floor.

"Why? Why couldn't I defeat you? I use the dark side and I still didn't defeat you" Anakin said as his Jedi side came back.

"You did use the Dark Side but you didn't control your anger. The Dark Side is powerful when you know how to control it and use it" The Emperor said as he loomed over the defeated Jedi.

"But I used before, and won. Don't the Sith say the Dark Side is stronger" Anakin said in pain.

"I am not an Tusken Raider; I have lived over a Millennium trained in the ancient Dark Arts and the Jedi ways as well from the siege of Tython, and now you will join me Skywalker" The Emperor said.

"I will never join you, I rather die" Anakin said in defiance.

"Oh I am got to do far worse than kill you Skywalker, How do you feel about being a slave again?" The Emperor said as he made an Slave collar appear in his hands and put around Anakin's neck.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Nonot again, never again, wait why can't I feel the force anymore?" Anakin said in horror.

"Because that collar block you connection to the force. Take him to my ship I will deal with him later" The Emperor said to his Adie. While Anakin was dragged off scream death threats to the Emperor, as The Emperor turned and faced Obi-wan thinking what to do with him.

"What do you plan to with this Jedi my Lord" Darth Caranis Asks.

That is simple I am going to keep him alive. Dark lords and Ladies this session is over go back to your places of power and may the force serve you well." The Emperor said as he grabbed Obi-wan then with a wave of his hand lighting rained down around the Emperor and Obi-wan and then there were gone.

This is Chapter 4 done. Please tell me what you think of the story so far, Big Thanks to everyone who has faved and comment on my story love to hear more please.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At the Jedi High Council all but one of the Jedi Masters was briefing each other about the war, however Master Yoda was busy searching through the force. At the end of the meeting the council realised that Master Yoda was lost in his thoughts  
"Master Yoda what are you alright?" Master Windu asked

"Watching I was, grave danger the Galaxy is. Lost the connection to force Skywalker has, dead I believe. Surrounded by the dark side Kenobi is, blind we are. Yoda said

" We must send a rescue force to..." Master PLO Koon started to say

suddenly dark storm clouds started to appear above the Jedi Temple stretching across the city sized planet, puzzling people everywhere, a session of the Senate was cut short because of this storm. All of a sudden The Jedi Temple was swept over in the Dark side of the Force those, that were too weak to handle the strengthen of the Dark Side fell where they stood in to deep sleep like comas, the Jedi that stay awake had fear running thought the body's. The Jedi Master of the High Council also felt the Darkness, when then a bright light blinding the Jedi Council for mere moments. When the light faded there stood in the centre of the room a dark menacing figure dress in Black and Dark Blue Robes with his face cover with the mask of Revan the infamous Dark Jedi, with the unmoving body of Obi-wan Kenobi by his feet.

"Here is your Jedi that you sent to his death, his Padawan wasn't so lucky like his Master." The Emperor said as he through Obi-wan at the feet of Master Windu and Yoda.

"Fear you we do not, you are who?" Yoda said.

"I am the Darkness in the hearts of the Galaxy; I lived during the time where Sith lived strong and Powerful. I have been hiding for over 1000 years waiting, building, Preparing. I am the Sith Emperor of the Returned Sith Empire, far more powerful then Wannabe Sith you have been face. I also go by another name Darth Nox! The Last surviving Dark Councilmen of Ancient Sith Empire." The Emperor said with the feeling of power in his words.

"That's impossible the only Sith that survived the Battle of Ruusan was Darth Bane" Windu said as he and the other Jedi ignited their lightsabers pointing them at the Emperor.

"Darth Bane did survived the Battle of Ruusan, for I wasn't at the Battle of Ruusan, I was already preparing My Empire of their return. Bane destroyed what it was to be Sith and his legacy of the Rule of two never succeed the Sith never follow their own rules." the Sith Emperor said.

"Powerful indeed you are, long you may have lived, fall you will like all Sith do" Yoda said.

"Mahahaha" the Emperor laughed as all the Master Jedi's started to attack the Emperor. The Emperor was prepared and created an Sith Lighting Shield shocking all that came close, Master Yoda using the force to discharged the lighting shield, The Emperor then made 10 clones of himself each one fighting one of the Jedi Masters, The Real Emperor was fighting the Yoda.

"you are indeed powerful with the force, but you are weak in combat" the Emperor said

Yoda flipped around the Emperor trying to get an opening but the Emperor was quicker keeping up with Yoda, all the Emperor's clones were gone leaving the Emperor alone and surrounded, but the Emperor was still calm. Master Jedi Adi Gallia suddenly started to be lifted in the air and then was pulled to the Emperor and had her head sliced off.

"You and the rest of the Galaxy have a choice join me or your end will come quicker." The Emperor said as he throws the dead body of Master Gallia at the feet of Master Plo Koon. The Jedi shock at the quick ending of Master Gallia, again charged at the Emperor; but The Emperor force repulsed the Jedi around him causing them to have Broken bones and some of them having head injuries.

"you have 2 days to think it over; I will contact you for your answer" the Emperor said as he grabbed Master Yoda by the throat and tost him near Obi-wan's unconsciousness form. Then lighting rained around the room with the Emperor to disappear after the lighting storm ending leaving most of the Jedi injured and Master Gallia dead.

"Is everyone alright?" Master Windu asked.

"I don't think anybody is alright after all this. I called for medical assistance" Master Plo Koon said.

"blind we are, too blind we have been. Returned the true Sith have, in danger the galaxy is" the Yoda said as he limp it to the doors.

However the Dark storm continued to raining down on the planet, meaning that the Emperor isn't is done on the Planet.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine looked out of his window pondering with the Dark Side what is going on but him seeing in to the future was taken away of a suddenly.

"Greetings Darth Sidious" Someone said behind Palpatine startling him.

"What the! Who is that?" Palpatine said as he saw the Dark figure the in centre for his room.

"You fool me Sidious, but don't worry no one can hear what we are talking." The Emperor said.

"Fine, since you know me who in the Sith hells are you and what do you want?" Palpatine said he feels free to let his darker side out.

"I am the last surviving member of the Dark Council of the Ancient Sith Empire, now the Sith Emperor of the true Sith." The Emperor said.

"The last surviving member of the Dark Council? There is only one Dark Councilmen unaccountable was Darth Nox he disappeared years before the Battle of Ruusan. Darth Sidious said as he remembers one of his Masters lessons.

"Yep that's me Darth Nox." The Emperor said as he was stating the obvious

"I thought you die during a Sith Council power struggle?" Darth Sidious said.

"All the other members of the council tried to take my power but nothing could defeat me. Using the Darkest of Sith Sorcery I saw the battle of Ruusan and the birth of your blasphemy order." The Emperor said

"So what do you want Darth Nox?" Darth Sidious said as he made his way to his chair.

"It is time for the people of my Empire to have their revenge and to take this galaxy to bring my rule to all" The Emperor said.

"Darth Bane's legacy has been succeeded and thrived while you hide away in some lifeless rock trying to build your Empire. The only way you will take my galaxy away is by killing me and I won't go down easily" Darth Sidious said as he got up ready for Battle

"Mahahaha, I want a challenge." The Emperor said as he shot Sith lighting at Sidious.

Sidious catches the Sith lighting a shot it back at the Emperor, the Emperor just absorbs the lighting. Sidious force pushed the Emperor across the Room; the Emperor got back and laughs out loud menacing and took out his lightsaber. Sidious also got his lightsaber out as and flipped over his desk and the Emperor and Sidious both duelled, after 10 minutes of the duel Sidious was running out of breath while the Emperor was fighting steadily, and the Sidious left an opening the Emperor took it by shocking Palpatine with Sith lighting and force pushing him back into his chair.

"you actually gave me an somewhat an challenge and for that I going to give you an choice, join my empire or fall along with all those that stand in my way; I will even make you an member of the Dark Council. I will contact you in 2 days' time for your answer." The Emperor said as he rained lighting down round the room and with another flash disappeared; Sidious then went back to his Palpatine act as he notice the Dark Storm outside fading show the Sun once again.

"I need medical assistance here" Palpatine said to his Comlink on the arm his of chair.

After that his personal guards raced in to find his office in ruins and Palpatine injured.

"what happened Sir? One of the guards said

"An Sith Lord by the name of Darth Nox teleported in here and attacked and threated me" Palpatine said

"What!? Forgive us sir we didn't know. I will contact the Jedi" Another one of the guards said.

"That is quiet alright Soldier, he shocked with his Lighting powers and told that he made the room sound proof with the Dark Side of the Force" Palpatine said as he was getting his injures seen to.

"Sir I have just got word that the Jedi High Council got attack by a Dark Lord called The Emperor and threating them. There was also a big and powerful fleet came out of nowhere during the battle at Felucia and defeated both our fleet and the CIS's fleet" Palpatine's secretary came in to say.

"Call an emergency session of the Senate; they must know that we are under attack by an far more powerful enemy." Palpatine said as he tried to get up.

"I am sorry Chancellor, but you can't go anywhere yet you are still too beat up." The Clone Medic said

"Fine I need a quick patch Medic this is an Emergency" Palpatine said.

Back at the Planet of Korriban the Emperor returns to Personal starship codenamed the Emperor's Fury as notice that his Adie was waiting in the cockpit with Anakin chained up in the hold.

"We are ready my lord" Hanana Said

"Perfect, take me back to the Doombringer then I will take my fleet and to the Nexus Route." The Emperor said as went to see his prisoner,

This Is Chapter 5 please helps me by comment on it and tell me what you think of this Chapter and how you think how this story is going. Thank you to everyone that has Faved and did an review of this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**New Chapters being added to the story.**

**Name: Lady Laevus – Darth Prava's apprentice. **

**Hair Colour: Platinum Blond**

**Eye Colour: Glowing yellow**

**Star Wars species: Human**

**Name: Nahatia Solo – Darth Nox's apprentice.**

**Alias: Lord Kallig **

**Hair colour: Red**

**Eye Colour: Yellow**

**Star Wars species: Half Human and Half Sith **

_All Texts in Italic are in Ancient Sith language_, Normal Texts are in Basic language

Last time on History Repeats Itself the Emperor Teleport himself and an unconscious body of Obi-wan to the Jedi High Council and made his threats to the Jedi Council then teleports himself to Darth Sidious and made his threats to him, the Emperor then returned to the his personal starship.

The Emperor walks into the hold on his ship to see his Jedi slave; Anakin Skwalker Locked up in a cage, with his force blocking slave collar around his neck, while been guarded by Khem Val, The Emperor's personal bodyguard.

"_I am hunger for some tasty force user snacks; I haven't had an decent meal in thousands of years." _Khem Val said out loud in the Ancient Sith language.

_"__No my friend, he is the key to the galaxy. I need him not only to be turned to the Dark Side but to serve me and the Empire. But don't worry once the war starts there would be plenty on Jedi Snacks for you" the Emperor said._

_"__You better, the Sith prisoners you have feed have been good, but I need more Jedi for my diet" Khem Val said annoyed._

"Hello Skywalker, I am back from delivering your master's body to your blind Jedi Council" the Emperor said to Anakin as entered the Cargo hold of his ship.

"You didn't? You monster; you didn't kill Obi-wan?" Anakin said trying to get the Emperor.

"Have no fear he still lives, but not for someone that was on the Jedi High Council" The Emperor said

"What and who did you kill? Why did you do it?" Anakin said horrified.

"I don't who I killed but I need to kill some to make an point to the Jedi Council" the Emperor said. Then the Emperor went on to tell the rest for what he did on Coruscant.

"So you let this Darth Sidious force pushed you to an wall, what happened did you lose your power from fighting the Jedi Council?" Anakin said laughing at the Emperor.

"Of course it didn't trip me up but, I let the Pretender Sith believe that it was so easy so trip me up with a simple force push, it makes them underestimate and making them over confident" the Emperor said.

"And he fell for it?" Anakin asked.

"Of course he fell for it, but that is enough talking about me. Let me introduce my personal Bodyguard that has lived well over 2000 years old Khem Val/Zash" The Emperor said has he introduce Khem Val.

The Emperor's Aide Hanana Solo then announced over the ships intercom that the ship was coming into landing in the Emperor personal hanger on his flagship. The Emperor acknowledged his Aide and left Anakin to be dragged out by Khem Val. The Emperor's fury lands in the hanger of the flagship where all the off duty personal and high ranking officers assembled to greet their lord and Master. The ship's doors open up for the Emperor to walk down the ram of his ship and stop in front of His ship's commander in charge; Commander Trevor Chambers

"What is the status of my fleet commander?" The Emperor said to the command as he made his way to the throne room on the ship, also while inspecting his men.

"The fleet is already, and waiting for your command, my lord." The Commander said trying to catch up to speak to the emperor.

"Good work commander, I have gotten myself an new slave no one is allowed to hurt him or help him." The emperor said as he made it to the turbo lift.

"I will make sure, everyone gets your orders." The Commander said as he used his Comlink to send the Emperor's orders to his second in Command

"Make sure you do commander, and make sure the men are combat ready to face the Jedi, in 2 days' time we will be attacking the Coruscant, if they do not accept my offer to join the Empire" The Emperor said as he and Commander Chambers got into the Turbo lift.

"At once my lord, we also have reports from Admiral Ambico, he has defeated both the Republics and Separatist forces while they were currently fighting against each other, and has taken full control of Felucia System" Commander Chambers said as he read out a mission report.

"Excellent, what news for Darth Prava, and Lord Kallig?" the Emperor asked

"Lord Kallig is on his way to the Separatist capital of their Government on Raxus and will arrive in 2 standard days along the Nexus Route, and Darth Prava has conquered the Mandalore System, while her apprentice Lady Laevus was given half of Darth Prava's fleet and attacked Taris" Commander Chambers said

"Perfect, what is the report on the worlds that have pledge their loyalty to me and my Empire?" the Emperor asked.

"After Darth Prava captured Mandalore and dethroned Duchess Satine, the Council of Neutral Systems have submitted to Darth Prava and joined the Empire, while the 1000 worlds that had already gave they loyalty to you my lord, have attack whatever enemy forces were on their planet." The commander said as the turbo lift stopped as he and The Emperor got out and made their way to the Command Centre of the ship.

"What did Prava do with Duchess Satine?" the Emperor asked again.

"Darth Prava had imprisoned her on Mandalore but an bunch of Satine's loyalists set her free, and she fled, while an group called Death Watch an band of true Mandalorians have pledged they ever support and they lives to her, not to the Empire." Commander Chambers said.

"You is leading this Death Watch, and who is the new ruler of Mandalore?" The Emperor asked.

"The new ruler of Mandalore is Prime Minister Almec, who once help the Duchess until he made an mistake. Don't worry my lord the people of Mandalore know who is in charge, the people love Darth Prava only because she is an Force using Mandalorian Warrior and are calling her the Dark Mandalore, and The Leader of Death Watch is Pre Vizsla, the descendant of the Shae Vizsla herself.

"Really, after have finish with our attacks on the Coruscant, I want to see and speak to both Darth Prava and Pre Vizsla. Is the anything else you need to report Commander?" the Emperor said as he sat down on his Throne that was in the Command Centre.

"There is nothing off note, however there was an incident on Florrum where two male Dathomirian Zabraks Siths threated and attack Hondo Ohnaka trying to steal them for their own purpose, but your guards you left behind have stopped them by killing them, other than that nothing at all Sire." The Commander Chambers said.

"Very well Commander, Go prepare the Men for war." The Emperor said.

"At once my Lord." The Commander said then left.

"Captain, the fleet is ready. Have the fleet enter hyperspace to Coruscant" The Emperor said to the Ship's captain

"Yes Sire" the ship's captain said.

With that order the Emperor's fleet enter hyperspace, using the Nexus Route that he used once before, while his apprentice Lord Kallig also using the Nexus Route to attack Raxus.

Meanwhile At Serenno, the Palace of Count Dooku.

At Serrano Count Dooku is looking over some recent battle reports and seeing his forces are losing most of them and all of the losing battle were from an unknown enemy that this much stronger, he has lose Felucia and several other planets have rebelled all of a sudden and defeating several of hundreds of battle droids. Then his comlink went off on a frequency that he knew very well was his master.

"What thy bidding my master" Dooku said as he bowed.  
"We have an new enemy far more powerful than the Jedi my apprentice" Darth Sidious said

"Who could possible pose an threat to you and your plans" Dooku asked.

"Before the only threat was the Jedi but now there is more. The Ancient Sith of Old has return, they already conquer the Esstran sector, Mandalore, Felucia and there is currently an battle at Taris and the Republic is losing" Sidious said.

"I know my master of Felucia, General Grievous was at the battle of Felucia when he was attack, they attack both the Republic and our ships with very old Style Star Destroyers, they look old but they pack an big punch" Dooku said.

"Yes I to have heard of their power, they are showing a weak hand that suddenly turns into a fist of might. Over 600 Republic worlds have suddenly rebelled and the council of neutral systems have bent the knee to the conquer of Mandalore called the Dark Mandalore" Darth Sidious said with much displeasure.

"At least 150 systems have rebelled against the Separatist cause." The Dooku said as he remembered the reports.

"Let's assume that these planets that rebelled against us are working with Darth Nox's empire, so that's 150 Separatist's planets, 200 Republic worlds and the council of neutral systems under the control of the Sith Emperor. that is 1350 worlds already under they control before they even had an chance for open war to start now with Felucia, Mandalore and Taris gone they have captured at least an tenth of the Galaxy.

"I'm afraid that in order to fight up against Darth Nox's Empire the clone wars will have to be put on hold the CIS and the Republic will need to work together" Dooku said.

"We are not that desperate yet. The war has just started, let them have the victories for now, I have work to do. Lord Tyranus go back to Raxus and calm the Separatists senate" Darth Sidious said as he close the channel with Dooku.

Meanwhile on the Star Destroyer Dark Prince - the flagship of Lord Kallig the Emperor's apprentice and heir to the Darth Nox's empire.

"How long until we reach Raxus?" Lord Kallig asked

"60 standard hours until we reach Raxus my lord" said the ship's captain.

"Good I am off to my quarters, I do not want to be disturbed unless it is an emergency" Lord Kallig said as he made his way to his quarters.

Lord Kallig fresh from Rakata Prime where he and found not 1 but 2 star forges. Then use the energy of a star to power and create hundreds of ships in weeks. After completing the hyper gate and using it to get back home, docked up with his fleet and received orders from his Master the Emperor to attack Raxus. Once Lord Kallig got to his quarters his comlink went off.

"What is it"? I thought I told that I didn't want to be disturbed!" Lord Kallig said annoyed.

"You did but I over commanded it" the Emperor said over the holo-call.

"Father what an surprised, I thought you were busy dealing with the Jedi?" Lord Kallig asked as he sat down at his desk.

"They have already be dealt with, Master Kenobi is back at the Jedi Temple, and I have the Key to the galaxy's fate on board the Doombringer" the emperor said

"You mean, you have the Key of Atsvara?" Lord Kallig asked.

"Yes I have him. Remember my son, I want you to conquer it show the Separatist the true might of the empire" the emperor said.

"I will father, our attack will start after they decline your ultimatum." Lord Kallig said.

"Good. I will arrive at Coruscant in 2 days' time the negotiations will be very short" The emperor said

"Very good father, I have some war plans to do" the Lord Kallig said

"Alright my son may the force to serve you well" the Emperor said as he ended the holo-call.

Lord Kallig at his desk over saw his fleet and his enemy's fleet around Raxus, to Lord Kallig that the battle is going to be glorious, a hard defence against an weak looking force punch. Thanks to his father his power with force is rival only to the Emperor, one of his sons is growing strong during his Sith Trials, while his other son doing well at the imperial academy, smart young lad, compassionate and quick on his feet. He may not have the power of the force but he does have his father reflexes and he is like his grandfather he is kind to the non-humans mainly the Wookies of Kashyyyk.

At the Jedi Temple

Obi-wan wakes up in the med centre with a massive headache at the Jedi Temple.

"W-What happened?" Obi-wan see all the members of the Jedi Council in the med centre getting treatment.

"Attacked we were by the Sith Emperor" Master Yoda said

"What? How? And how did I get here?" Obi-wan Asked

Master Windu went to tell Obi-wan what had happened both at the Jedi Temple and the Office of the Chancellor.

"Wait, where is Anakin?" Obi-wan asked

"Dead he is, killed we were told by the Sith Emperor. Feel him through the force I do not, dead he must be." Master Yoda said.

"I don't believe you, Anakin isn't dead I can't feel Anakin's passing" Obi-wan asked as he got up to quickly and fall back on the Medic bed.

"General Kenobi you have to stay here for at least 24 hours rest" The Clone Medic said

"I can't stay here, I have to find Anakin" Obi-wan said as tried to get up again but got stop but the clone medic

"I am sorry General but you are stay here and that is an order for the Chancellor" the clone medic said

"Fine I stay, but when I can get out of here I am going." Obi-wan said defeated

"We might need you Obi-wan for within 2 days the Sith Emperor said he was going to contact us for our choice in which.

"Alright I will stay, but I will be asking him about Anakin" Obi-wan said

That's chapter 6 what do you guys think of this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

2 days later

Since The Sith Emperor's visit to Jedi High Council Champers and to Palpatine, the Jedi and the Sith did their best to find every little piece of knowledge about Darth Nox to find an weakness.

At the Jedi Temple

Mace Windu: There is nothing about him after the battle with Darth Revan and his predecessor the Sith Emperor Darth Vitiate.

Obi-wan: There must be something, anything that that can stop him.

Master Yoda: 3000 years he is, Time he had, weakness he might have now gone it is.

Mace Windu: That is true; Darth Nox has had 3620 years of dark force training. The Dark side is very strong with him.

Obi-wan: But there must be away to stop him and save Anakin.

Master Yoda: Anakin gone he is, sense him I do not, one with the force his is.

Obi-wan: No I don't believe until I see his body he isn't dead. I can't give up on Anakin.

Master Yoda: Attached too much you are, to your former Padawan you are.

Mace Windu: It is close to the deadline Masters. The Chancellor wants all of the Council to be with him at the Senate to hear the senate's decision. (as he interrupts Obi-wan from reply to Yoda)

Obi-wan: Right. Obi-wan said as the Jedi Council made its way to the senate.

Meanwhile at Serenno

Dooku, Grievous and Sidious talk about Darth Nox more in detail knowledge of him.

Dooku: What have you found on our new arrival my master?

Sidious: it took a lot of time to find this volume on an new enemy in that time. He was powerful back then more so now, he was able to defeat an Darth Thanaton who was one of 12 one the Dark Council.

Grievous: What is so good of an Dark Council?

Dooku: The Dark Council is 12 powerful Sith supposed to be the most powerful Sith lords in the galaxy in that era. Each Dark Councillor controlled one of the twelve spheres of Influence; Darth Nox ruled the Sphere of Knowledge and had an power base that ruled over 5 whole systems and 3 fleets each with an superweapon called an Silencer leading his fleets.

Grievous: What? Are you talking about The Darth Nox?

Sidious: You have heard of him I gather.

Grievous: Yes my lord. My people the Kaleesh call him the Ultimate God an honour that my people rarely give to one so powerful. It is said that the planet of Kaleesh bow to his power 1000 years ago after the battle of Ruusan the Battle that gave birth to your order of 2.

Dooku: wait your people meet Darth Nox after 2000 years of hiding what did he say to your people and why did he visit your people?

Grievous: I don't know much but he came to give back to us an whole clan of warriors that have become gods or Sith as there are known. Every Kaleesh worships him as the Ultimate God; I have always thought that is was Jedi hiding behind an name of power and respect.

Dooku: what happen to the forced powered Kaleesh of your world?

Grievous: All of them were Summoned to the great God and were never heard of again. The ritual of Nox happens to every Kaleesh to prove themselves to the great God.

Dooku: Have you done this ritual?

Sidious: More importantly my apprentice, are you still loyal to me and my plans?

Grievous: Of course I am loyal to you my lord; you saved my life not Darth Nox. (said as he was second guess his role in the galaxy.

Dooku: We shall see General, we shall see. My Master what happened when he took power from this Darth Thanaton?

Sidious: He killed 6 very powerful sith lords called the dread masters that can control peoples fear and uses it against them, then he saved the planet of Mekab so he can use an substance to power both his power base and the empire. Then his battle with Darth Vitiate the pervious Sith Emperor until his body was defeated by an Jedi only knows as the Hero of Tython and somehow his sprit survived on Yavin where Darth Nox fought and defeated Darth Revan.

Dooku: What Happened after the battle of Ziost Master?

Sidious: I don't know after his fight with Darth Vitiate he and his power base disappeared until now.

Grievous: How big what his Power Base?

Sidious: He had 5 whole systems under his complete control, 3 fleets all the Academies in the Sith Empire, a cult on Nar Shaddaa and 2 apprentices. He might have more I don't know.

Dooku: Can you at least see him thought the dark side?

Sidious: No I cannot see him or his forces without see them with my eyes or in an holo. He has blocked my power to see the future, we are now in uncharted waters all of my plans are gone now everything a changed.( He said as he destroyed Dooku's chair thought the holo-call with dark side)

Dooku: it is time, Darth Nox is about to contact us on our decision. I will keep you informed General after we decline is offer of our surrender.

Sidious: Be wary my Apprentice you to General Darth Nox's power is everywhere. He said just before closing the transmission to both Dooku at Raxus and General Grievous in Space.

Meanwhile on the Doombringer

While the galaxy looks for more information on the Sith Emperor he was been planning his war. Darth Prava, her fleet and her new Mandalorians forces goes to takes over the Saleucami system; her Apprentice Lady Laevus forces have taken Taris and begins to build the Empires borders. Admiral Ambico's fleet attacks the planet of Mygeeto also building the Sith Empire's border his Son Lord Kallig fleets is on route to Raxus to add it to the Empire's territory. It is soon time to teach the Galaxy what it means to bring order and balance at any cost. The Emperor's holo caller beeps off.

"What is it Commander Chambers?" the Emperor asked

"Sire we are close to the deadline" Commander Chambers said.

"Right, I am on my way to the Command Bridge have the screaming blades on Nar Shaddaa ready to broadcast the message across the galaxy" The Emperor said

"Yes sire they are ready" Commander Chambers said

The Sith Emperor then left his Quarters and made his way to the Command Bridge. The Emperor was dressed his dark blue battle armour with his ancestor's mask and his black cloak with the hood up. When the Emperor arrive to the Command Bridge the Bridge was silent and bowed to the Emperor as he enter the room then went back to work. The Emperor walked to his throne and was meet with his dashade and Anakin next to his throne.

As The emperor sits on his throne Anakin pulls out an blaster from his back and starts shooting at the emperor, with this sudden attack the emperor got hit in the shoulder before Khem Val grabbed Anakin's leash and pulled Anakin to him and took the blaster away from him and hit him in the chest taking the air out of Anakin.

"What do you think you were trying to do?" The emperor said holding his shoulder that got shot.

"Trying to save the galaxy from your evil' you monster" Anakin said trying to get his breath back

"It would take more than that to kill Skywalker, I have lived over 3000 years blasters won't kill me especially when you are using one of my trophies" the emperor said as he healed his wound then shocked Anakin with lighting.

Anakin screamed in pain while the crew on the bridge watch in horror of the emperor at work, The Emperor stops before causing permanent damage to Anakin.

" Let that be a lesson if you don't behave or else I would have to do that on an certain senator from Naboo" the Emperor said as he sat on his throne.

" you wouldn't dare, if you do I swear I will kill you if you harm her" Anakin said with anger as his eyes turned to an mix of blue and yellow.

"Then you better behave or else she will die an slow painful death" the Emperor said with an evil laugh.

"Fine, you w-win for now I will be-behave, but you must vow not to hurt Padme I mean Senator Amidala in anyway" Anakin said trying to control his anger.

" I give my word as ruler of the Sith empire and if I break it may the force forever leave me" the Emperor said

"Captain Hector contact the Screaming Blades I wish to speak to them" the Emperor ordered

"Yes my lord" the captain said as he signalled on of his officers to contacted them.

When the connection was set up the emperor spoked to his cult.

"My children the time has come with you at my side no one can stop us. The war has started soon you will transmit the call to all corners of the galaxy, the name of the Sith Empire will be heard and feared. You have done well in creating the most powerful and the most hidden crime syndicate in the galaxy not even the Hutts don't know that they work for me" The Emperor said to his cult of 300,000 thousand people across the galaxy.

"Thank you my lord we live to serve the master of time and power" said the leader of the cult.

"Open the channel now to both the Republic and Separatist leadership" the Emperor commands.

On Coruscant in the Senate

The Jedi High Council enters into the senate on orders to hear the Republic Senates Reply to The Sith Emperor's ultimatum.

"The Republic will not fall to an Barbaric Warlord. The Republic has been the symbol of hope and freedom for 1000 years. In a few minutes the Sith Emperor our new enemy will contact us for our answer to his ultimatum" Palpatine a dressed to the Senate.

"We have already lost 10 Senators to this warlord, can we stop this new threat or should we follow their example and join the Sith empire" said the senator of Ryloth Orn Free Taa.

"Is there an diplomatic way to peace with this Sith Empire?" asked Senator Amidala of Naboo.

"Senator Amidala there leader the Sith Emperor Darth Nox threatened both me and killed one of the Jedi one the Jedi Council, I think peace is the least he wants" Palpatine said

"This could be an trick distracting us from the Speratisits" said Senator Lott Dod.

"This is no trick the Separatists is too being attacked by this Sith Empire. Said Chancellor Palpatine.

"maybe we have to make peace with the Separatists to fight back this new threat" said Senator Amidala.

"I agree with Senator Amidala we must make peace with Separatist's in fighting this very dangerous enemy, The People of Alderaan have faced this Darth Nox and if this is the real Darth Nox the Republic needs no we must focus on this great threat, he must be killed at any cost" said Senator Bail Organa.

Before anyone can say anything the Senate bleeped meaning an incoming Holocall waiting to be answered.

Meanwhile on Raxus The Separatist Senate

Count Dooku try's to calm down the Separatist Senate after several senators have abandoned the Separatist cause and joined the Sith Empire Reborn.

"Calm my people relax, I know you are worried but please calm down. The new enemy isn't only fighting us but the Corrupt Republic as well. We will just fight this Sith Emperor Darth Nox" said Dooku.

"What?! You don't mean the same Darth Nox in the Old Republic the dark Storm?" Asked the senator of Balmorra.

"I don't know if it is the same person or some descendant of his using his name" Dooku said to the Separatist Senate, then notices the flashing comlink on his control panel.

"Attention Senator's the call we have been waiting for is here" said Dooku as he opened up the channel.

However the transmission was broadcasted all of the galaxy to everyone with an comlink and every droid capable of getting an transmission, Darth Nox has made his presence know to every life form.

"Attention All beings of life, i am the Sith Emperor Darth Nox of the Sith Empire. 2 days ago I spoke to both leaders of the Republic and the Separatist, and i gave them an option Join my Empire and live under an new order of Peace and balance, or face the might of change, the might of power, and the might of the Sith Empire, Now it is time to hear their answer. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and the Republic Senate what is your Answer?" Said the Sith Emperor.

"The Republic Senate stands united against the forces of evil. If history told us anything is that the Republic and the Jedi always prevail against the evil of the Sith Empire for we are the symbol for Hope and Justice. We say no to your threats" Palpatine said with the whole senate cheering with Palpatine.

"Do you speak for the whole Republic Senate?" The Sith Emperor asked.

"Yes he does you monster you. The Republic always wins with hope, kindness and compassion." Said Senator Organa.

"Ah an Organa, that is an surprise. How is that throne which you sit on, have you gotten the blood out yet?" The Sith Emperor said while he was laughing at the Senator make Organa angry.

"what is your Answer Count Dooku of Serrano" Asked the Sith Emperor.

"We broke free of the shackles of the Repubic not just to be bound to another evil government" Said Dooku with the Separatist Senate also cheering along with him.

The Sith Emperor wasn't angry instead he laughed an laugh that sends chills down everyone's bodies across the galaxy. "i was hoping you would say that, you will see why I gave you an chance of mercy, so now i will bring the galaxy in an new era of balance, over 3000 years i have grown strong, and with my children of my empire with them you will taste our power." the Sith Emperor said but before he closed the Holo channel he showed 2 fleets exiting Hyperspace 1 over Corusant and the other over Raxus.

This the Lastest installment of this story here. Now i need the peoples help, the Supreme Chancellor job needs to be filled soon and i want everyone who reads this story have an vote in who it should be. The Choices are Senator Padme Amidala, Senator Bail Organa and Senator Mon Mothma. To have your vote you need to leave an review of this chapter also i love too know what you think of this story so far.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Sith Emperor launches his attack while his son attack Raxus, to install fear in his enemy The Sith Emperor uses his great power to create an storm so all around the planet making it rain down lighting destroying everything they touch. The Sith Emperor coordinates his fleet to engage the Republic's Home Fleet.

"I have an little treat for you Skywalker" The Sith Emperor said as he looked at Anakin.

"What is it?" Anakin said a little scared and worried.

The Sith Emperor didn't reply back with words but using the forces he to give Anakin the ability to see and hear what ever the Emperor hears and sees.

"So you know that i am keeping my word about hurting your Senator friend, but it comes at an cost" the Sith Emperor said.

"What is the cost of this curse, an curse that makes me see you kill my friends in the Jedi Temple" Anakin asked angrily

The Sith Emperor didn't reply back instead he moved towards Anakin and crouched down to Anakin's place on the floor by his throne, and rips out Anakin's cybernetic arm. Anakin began screaming in pain while clucking his now missing arm.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, YOU COLD HEARTED MONSTER" Anakin yelled in pain.

"You will see soon enough" the Sith Emperor said with an evil smile as he clipped the arm behind his back.

Anakin continue screaming in pain so much so that the command bridge's crew keep on being distracted.

"Oh here you go you big baby you" the Sith Emperor said as he shock lighting at Anakin but this lighting was hurting Anakin it went around his bound then to his right arm where his cybernetic arm what, and the lighting turned into an black replica cybernetic arm. Making Anakin's die down a little bit but the nerves were still shocked.

"I did that only so you don't interfere with my people's duties. Admiral you are in command of the Space battle, i will lead the assault on the Jedi Temple" The Sith Emperor said as he and Zash in Khem Val's body left the bridge to the hanger bay.

"Finally some Jedi for my diet, who knew i was lacking light side force sensitives. I swear this body is full of surprises even after all this time with it" Zash said as she walked with Darth Nox.

"I know Zash, Just remember you stay near me, i need you to watch my back and don't eat the younglings or Padawans" The Sith Emperor said.

"You know full well i can't disobey any of you orders thanks to you i am forever bound to you, plus younglings would have no taste or as filling" Zash said.

THe Sith Emperor and his former Master now trapped in his bond bound bodyguard, walks through the hanger bay doors where his army is waiting. In the hanger there is 350 Soldiers in front of 7 troop carrier already for battle, 280 Imperial Troops and 10 Sith Warriors and 10 Sith Inquisitors and 50 Imperial Red Guards the loyal guards of the Sith Emperor/ all of them came to attention when the Sith Emperor entered the hanger.

"Soldiers of the Sith Empire, today we show the Jedi and the Galaxy of our power. The time of the Jedi is over" The Sith Emperor said leaving an brief pause while his men cheered his name.

"Our mission is to teach the Jedi an painful lesson, both our strength and not to take what isn't theirs to take. The Red Guard, Alpha and Bravo company will attack the Jedi Temple, while Charlie through to Gamma companies will cover our rear. Alpha company your objective is to secure the landing zone around the Temple and make sure you secure the landing zone near the Jedi Library, Bravo Company your objective is to capture is as many Padawans and younglings and rememeber some of them will be turned to the dark side use them to catch more Jedi off the guard. My Red Guard we will be going to take back our Sith relics and destroy what can of the Jedi's History." The Sith Emperor said as his men cheered and chanted his name. The Sith Emperor then ordered his men to board the troop carriers.

"My Emperor we are glad to fight and die by your side" Said the Captain Of the Red Guard.

"Captain i need 10 of your men to stay behind to watch Skywalker. I don't trust him being alone when i am not on the ship"

"Yes sir" said the Captain of the Red guard said as he comlink 10 of his men to to the command bridge to watch Skywalker.

The Sith Emperor boards his carrier with his Red Guard, they launch themselves into the atmosphere of Corusant. Through the space battle the carriers were being guarded by several fighters protecting them from Republic fire and fighters, when the carriers were close to landing the fighter escort broke off an began attack the city, and thanks to the Sith Emperor Corusant's skies are black with storm clouds and raining Red Lighting destroying anything that isn't from the Sith Empire.

At the Republic Senate

Chancellor Palpatine and the Jedi High Ciuncil shocked at the sudden attack of the Empire. The Jedi High Council sees their home the Jedi Temple is the target of the Sith Empire and all but Master Windu and Master Shaak Ti of the High Council left to get back to the temple.

"We must get you to safety Chancellor, you will be more safer in your bunker. Master Shaak Ti will escort you to your bunker" Master Windu said as he looked at the Chancellor who was watching the clouds of lighting.

"I will not just run and hide in the republic time of need, plus i don't the the bunker would safer than here anyway with Darth Nox being able to teleport anywhere no where is safe. I will stay here and take command of the defence. It looks like this Sith Emperor is focusing on your temple more than anything else." Chancellor Palpatine said as he sat back into his chair.

"As you wish Chancellor but i would feel happier if you were in your bunker, so Master Shaak Ti will stay here an protect you just encase" Master Windu said as Shaak Ti went next to Palpatine.

"Very well Master Jedi Shaak Ti can stay, now you should get back to the Temple" said Palpatine as he was planning the layout of the defence.

Master Windu manage to catch up the the rest of the Jedi High Council much to his surprise and he saw why they haven't left yet the Empire's Fighter have been destroying every speeder that is airborne.

At the Jedi Temple

The Sith Emperor's ships land in front of the Temple's steps his Red Guards rushed out and created an 5 by 10 column but left the middle open for the Emperor to come out in between them. As the Sith Emperor comes out of the carrier he looks at the temple and senses the Jedi inside most of them ready to fight and some of them scared and hiding, However the are a few he senses that have already turned to the dark side, with the smell of war, fear and death the Sith Emperor smiles, however he senses another presence not light or dark but maybe an force spirit is nearby he thinks, but his thoughts are interrupted.

"My Lord, an unidentified ship has broken through our defence it appears to be an ship from under levels, what do you want us to do to the ship" said the commander of Alpha company.

After using the force to sense the ship he feels an presence that can be useful some that can replace one of his fail apprentices.

"Do nothing Commander let her land i what to hear what she as to say" The Sith Emperor said.

"yes Sir" the Commander said as he left to order his men to watch the ship as it lands.

The unknown occupant of the ship opens it's ramp and revealed to be Assagi Ventress the Sith assassin to Count Dooku. She walks over to where the Sith Emperor is and bows down in front of him.

"My lord, I am.." Ventress started to say

"I know who you are and who you were. You were once an Jedi Padawan, then an Sith Assassin in service to Count Dooku and to Darth Sidious. What do you want from me child?" The Sith Emperor asked as he looked down at Ventress.

"I wish to be in your service, I have felt your presence in the force 2 days ago and I wish to join you, to the true Dark Lord of the Sith" Ventress said as she bowed lower.

"What can you do for me and my empire, and why should I let you become part of my Sith Empire?" The Emperor said.

"I am skilled in lightsaber combat with dual lightsabers, I am quick and quiet in taking down my enemies, and I know a lot of Separatist secrets that can be useful." Ventress said

"Before I let you join my empire, you must prove your self to me by completing our second objective."

"Anything my lord I will do it, I will prove myself worthy of being part of your empire." Ventress said.

"You will go with Bravo Company and capture as many Padawans and younglings the company's captain will tell you the rest of the details" said The Sith Emperor.

"I will capture 30 younglings and Padawans, I will not let you down" Ventress said

"You better not and if you are really good I will help get your vengeance on your former master that betrayed you" the Sith Emperor.

"Thank you my lord" Ventress said as she left with Bravo company.

The Sith Emperor and his Red Guard marched up the stairs to get into the temple. Once reaching the top the Jedi Temple stairs he and his men march in guard into the Temple once in his forces let it go and attack the Jedi knights and their Masters. The Sith Emperor battles with one of the Jedi Master in the Great Hall, he fights this Jedi with his lightsaber infused with Sith Lighting every time their lightsabers clashed the lighting absorbs the power of the Jedi's lightsaber power crystal, After a while the Jedi's lightsaber had lost it's power and was undefended and the Sith Emperor shot the Jedi with lighting and killed the Jedi. After 10 minutes of fighting through countless Jedi and finally made it to the Jedi archives where he cam across an Jedi knight and 15 Jedi Padawans and younglings stand behind the Jedi Knight, but some of them are not Jedi any more.

"You will go no further, you dark monsters. This is the Jedi Archives and you are not allow to be here with your evil presence." The Jedi Knight said as he readied to fight the Sith Emperor with 3 of the Padawans to back him up.

"Oh please you can't take me on, i have taken far more powerful Jedi than you" The Sith Emperor said as he mock the silly Jedi, and communicated to 2 Padawans and 4 younglings which have change sides just from being near the Sith Emperor"s power.

Suddenly out of nowhere 2 padawans force pushed the Jedi Knight towards the Sith Emperor, when he came near the Sith Emperor he disarmed the Jedi but cutting off both hands of the jedi and tossed him to Zash who eat the Jedi knight. while that was going on the turned younglings attacked the younglings and made them submit to them, out of the 5 padawans 2 of them turned and duel the other Padawans, thanks to them using the dark side they won the battle and defeated them. After the fight was over the turned young Jedi herded the defeated and scarred Padawans and Younglings to an nearby Imperial ship.

With that out of the way the Sith Emperor made his way to the Jedi's Holocron Vault,with using the force he blasted the door open and he and Zash walked in. Before they were able to get to the Vault their way was blocked by the Chief Librarian Jocasta Nu.

"You will not go any farther, you time at the archive is over i demand you leave" said Jocasta Nu

"Oh i will leave with what belongs to me, you Jedi believe you are the savers of the galaxy all you have been able to do is stall the nature of the force. For 1000 years the Force as been out of balance: the Sith Emperor said as he ignited his lightsaber and shot Sith lighting at her, but she blocked with her lightsaber.

"You won't be able to trip me up with your Sith lighting i have all the Archive's knowledge in my mind plus 30 years of active service i am an match for you" Said Jocasta Nu.

"You really think you are an match for me, i have lived for over 3000 years. i have studied secret text that even the Jedi don't know, your Archive is impressive but with the knowledge i have gather i can make an whole planet into an archive." the Sith Emperor said as he ignited his lightsaber and charged Jocasta Nu.

Jocasta Nu doges the Sith Emperor's attack with her lightsaber and pushes him back then she tried strike the Sith Emperor in his gut. He side stepped the attack and force pushed her to the vault door, Jocasta Nu did an back flip on the vault door and pushed her self at the Sith Emperor then forcing pushing him just as she got close to him. The Sith Emperor got pushed back but only an few feet, less then Jocasta Nu wanted, The Sith Emperor created his Lighting Shield and created 5 Force Clones all with their own Lighting Shield. The Emperor surrounded Jocasta Nu and from each one shot their Sith Lighting at Jocasta Nu. Jocasta Nu jumped up and flipped over on of the Sith Emperors and made an move to slice his head off, she was shocked for the Sith Lighting Shield when she tried to behead an Sith Emperor making her stubbled her landing but his Lighting Shield went down from her attack. The Sith Lighting that the Sith Emperors shot when they got together they created an repulsed blasted that has taken down all of the Sith Emperors Lighting Shields, Jocasta Nu saw that and made an quick move of beheading the closes Sith Emperor, when she got her lightsaber through an Sith Emperor's neck which made him disappeared that is 1 of 6 Sith Emperors to defeat. The Sith Emperor tired of going easy on this battle he and his clones came to stand next to each other and everyone of them shot Sith Lighting at Jocasta Nu. Jocasta Nu blocks the attack but defending 5 Sith Lighting attacks with full strength she was losing the fight. The Sith Emperor sensed her doubt and her worry, he teleported himself behind her, and then his clones stopped their attack allow him to grab Jocasta Nu and toss her across the room make her hit head on wall. Jocasta Nu trying to stay wake sees the Sith Emperor move towards her.

"Your skills are impressive, but no match against 3000 years of training. You fought valiantly, so i will give you an quick death and warriors death" the Sith Emperor said as he stabbed Jocasta Nu in her heart giving her an quick and painlessly death, after killing Jocasta Nu he takes her lightsaber.

After the fight The Sith Emperor again using the force he blasted the Holocron Vault's door, after destroying the doors the Sith Emperor enter the vault and reaching with the force to locate the entryway into the Sith Vault under the Holocron Vault.

Meanwhile on the Command Bridge on the Doombringer

The battle has gone for 10 minutes since The Sith Emperor left the Doombringer, the crew on the bridge coordinate the fighters and bombers to their targets and manning the defences of the flagship, then suddenly Anakin Skywalker the Sith Emperor's Prisoner start screaming out loud.

"NO YOU ARE TAKING INNOCENT CHILDREN YOU COLD HEARTLESS MONSTER" Anakin screamed out to no one in particular around him, but to the Emperor himself.

"Quiet you or i will make you quiet" Said one of the Red Guards watching Skywalker.

"Do you know what i am seeing. i am seeing my friends being killed before my eyes and i can't stop myself from seeing it" Anakin said to the Guard loudly.

"I am Sith Lord i have killed to get where i am now, we Sith must fight to better ourself and to be free from the shackles that hold me" said the Red Guard.

Before Anakin can reply he saw an Jedi Battle Master be sliced in half by the Sith Emperor.

"STOP PLEASE STOP THIS CURSE. I GET SEE MUCH MORE OF THIS." Anakin yelled to the Guard

"The Emperor is the only who can take away your Curse as you call it" said the guard while smirking.

"How can you follow an monster like him?" Asked Anakin to the Guard.

"The Empire is his, he saved us from destruction. After his Battle with Emperor Vitiate on Ziost he slowly relocated his Power base to my home world" said the Guard as he was remembering his History class while training.

Again before he can reply he saw the Sith Emperor cutting through the Jedi Archives doors, when he enters he saw an familiar Jedi and 3 Padawans defending an group of Padawans and younglings but he can also hear the Sith Emperor talking to some of the younglings and to the other 2 Padawans.

"Hello young ones i see your hearts, i know you don't trust your so called friends. You want to live, you can, all you have to do is attack your friends. Don't be weak, be strong live and have an taste of power and Justice. The Jedi have failed you, their order as finished. I have attack your temple your Jedi Master should have seen me coming, they should be able to stop me from attacking your safe home. After finish this Sentence I want you to force push the Jedi knight to me then, you Padawans attack your follow Padawans and you younglings attack the other younglings, attack NOW!" The Sith Emperor said through the force to the Padawans and Younglings that have turned.

"NO NO NO PLEASE NO" Anakin yelled as he saw what happen to his friend be cut down by the Sith Emperor and the turned Padawans and Younglings attacking their former friends.

After the fighting was over Anakin saw 3 Padawans and 6 younglings being taken away to another Imperial ship, Anakin shocked that The Sith Emperor manage to turn innocent young minds to the Dark side and made them turn on their friends.

"How do you live under the Sith Emperor?" Anakin said the Red Guard.

"We don't fear him so much, we worship him here is our god. He loves us as long as we serve him to the best of our potential" the Red Guard said getting annoyed from being asked these questions.

"I don't see how can someone foll... OH MY FORCE NNOOO!" Anakin yelled as he saw The Sith Emperor trying breaking into the Holocron Vault but before he can go father he was confronted by Jocasta Nu which what made me scream.

"You will not go any farther, you time at the archive is over i demand you leave" said Jocasta Nu to The Sith Emperor

Anakin can hear was The Sith Emperor was saying, doing and, what he was feeling, he was feeling refreshed and that he was hoping for an challenge.

"You won't be able to trip me up with your Sith lighting i have all the Archive's knowledge in my mind plus 30 years of active service i am an match for you" Said Jocasta Nu.

"I hope you enjoy this Show Skywalker." the Sith Emperor said to Anakin.

During the Fight Anakin has been rooting for Jocasta Nu to win this fight, However he can sense the fight about to change in fave of the Sith Emperor. Anakin can feel the Sith Emperor feeling proud, annoyed and excited to have an good fight, but he was on an deadline so he had to finsh the battle quick. Anakin can sense The Sith Emperor had been going easy in the fight. The Sith Emperor sensed Jocasta Nu doubt and her worry so can Anakin, he can feel the fight was about to end as he sees Jocasta Nu was tossed away from the Sith Emperor.

"Your skills are impressive, but no match against 3000 years of training. You fought valiantly, so i will give you an quick death an warriors death" the Sith Emperor said as he stabbed Jocasta Nu in her heart giving her an quick and painlessly death, after killing Jocasta Nu he takes her lightsaber, Anakin saw the whole thing and he can feel Jocasta Nu's death and he cried at not being able to save her or i to save the Galaxy so the Sith, Anakin began to fall in hopelessness and despair while hearing the Sith Emperor laughing in his head.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

While The Sith Emperor Darth Nox attack the Jedi Temple. The Jedi High Council finally makes their way back to the Temple to see they Temple on fire and smoking with on of the Towers crumbling down to the ground. Shocked to see their Temple in a such away they moved faster then before to reach the Clone troopers finding against the Sith Empire's Soldiers.

"What is the situation Captain?" Obi-wan asked the clone captain.

"The enemy has set up an defensive barrier around the Temple, none of our fighter have been able to give us some support. They have some Lightsaber wielding warrior they have the power of you Jedi General" Said Captain Rex

"They are Sith Captain like Ventress but more deadly. They must be an way back to the Temple." Master Windu said

"We are facing 180 enemy Troopers and 20 Sith, you have to fight your way into the temple General Sir" Captain Rex said.

"Much death and fear i sense, Darkness surrounds the Temple. Go we must, the one with the force Jocasta Nu is." Master Yoda said.

"What?! if she is dead they the Holocron Vault is their goal, they must be after something in there" Obi-wan said.

"Their Goal it is not, below the Holocron Vault his target is." Master Yoda said as he sensed the Holocron Vault being ransacked.

"What is under the Holocron Vault Master Yoda?" Asked Obi-wan.

"Sith Relics, from Morriban, Zoist and Dromund Kaas, locked away they were, when the shift of the force changed many years ago, Go now we must." Master Yoda said before he ran to attack the Sith Warriors attacking Clones with Obi-wan Kenobi and the rest of the Jedi Council race into the fight battling against many Sith and Imperial Troopers.

Meanwhile in the Jedi Temple

Ventress taking command of Bravo company after it's Captain dies in the hands of a Jedi while abducting 10 younglings being protected by the Jedi that killed Bravo Captain.

"Give up Jedi, your order is finish just give up or die." Ventress said as she disarmed an Padawan that was fighting back.

"You are Arsjj Ventress, Assassin in service of Count Dooku. You will not harm these innocent young ones." said the Jedi Knight.

"HA If the Sith Emperor was the youngling he will get them, for too long i have been at the chains of weak so close Sith lords. The Sith Emperor is the Sith Master of the Galaxy and i won't fail him" Ventress said as she leaped into action.

Ventress using her speed she sped passed the Jedi and stabbed him from behind.

"what an disappointment i was hoping for an descent fight, oh well i am on a schedule. Come on little ones the Emperor wants to free you from the Jedi and let you reach your potential" Ventress said

"Keep away from us or else" said one of the Younglings.

"yeah, we aren't afraid of you" said another Youngling.

"If you come with me quietly you won't be harm but if i have to make you i will do more than hurt you" Ventress said after she said that some for the younglings gave up while those that didn't surrender they were force to surrender.

"Alright young one that did the wise option to prove yourself that you are willing to surrender, by grabbing the ones that didn't surrender and make them submit" Said Ventress to the younglings that surrendered.

The surrendered younglings were nervous to attack their friends but Ventress's ignited lightsaber made their minds up, they attack the other younglings. 7 younglings against 5 younglings so the fight didn't last long, after 3 minutes the 7 youngling that turned on their friends they turned a bit to the dark side after subduing the 5 other younglings that didn't surrendered.

"Sargent how many young Jedi have we capture" Ventress said as she saw the young Jedi she capture being taken away to an transport.

"Sir we have captured 15 Padawans and 20 Younglings sir, so 35 sir, but we have an report that the defending companies are taking an beating" said the Sargent of Bravo Company.

"Alright, let's head back and reinforce them." Ventress said as she and Bravo Company went down to help the war front.

Meanwhile in the Sith Vault

Darth Nox the Sith Emperor has broken through the Holocron Vault to access the hidden Sith Emperor  
The Sith Vault holds all the old relics that has a lot of power so much that it can twist the untrained minds mad for power, but for the Sith Emperor all he feels is the power the relics are creating.

"Don't worry my friends your power will be used. go and take these relics to my ship, it should be on the balcony in the library and be careful not to break anything" The Sith Emperor said to the group of his Red guard.

"Yes Sir, and several powerful Jedi have almost broken through the rear defences" said on of the Red Guards.

"Very well i go now, inform me we you are finished here" Said the Sith Emperor

Before the Sith Emperor left the Vault he saw one of the relics, the one he knows ver well. That the Jedi called the Crystal of Revan an crystal that was on him during their fight on Yavin 4, so the Sith Emperor grabs it an puts on an chain around his neck then left the Vault as his men went to work.

Outside the Jedi Temple the Sith Warriors fighting the Jedi High Council but are slowly losing the fight, but the tide is about to change. The Sith Emperor comes out of the smoke of the JedI Temple and walks down the steps and with his power he force pushed everyone that wasn't part of the Sith as he got off the steps he got an holocall,

"We have loaded all the Relics into your personal ship, we are done here" said Zash just before ending the holocall.

"Attention all forces mission objective was been achieved fall back to the nearest transport now, We have won this day, I will personally hold off the Republic's counter attack" The Sith Emperor said to his forces.

Meanwhile on the Doombringer

The crew all heard the retreat order and began recalling most of the fighters and bombers but left some fighter to defend the ships leaving the temples attack.

everyone but one was happy at this win, Anakin Skywalker is still seeing the Emperor killing his friends and that he his about to fight the Jedi Council, Anakin is hopeful that the council would killing the Emperor or at last capture him and make him pay of the attack but worried at their safety and hoping that they live the fight.

Anakin sees all the Sith Emperor's forces running back to any nearby Imperial ship but the Emperor stay were he was. The Jedi High Council got back up and preparing to face the Emperor. After 5 minutes of him staying all of the his forces were gone leaving The Sith Emperor alone but he isn't all alone. With the Jedi Temple free of the Sith Empire's soldiers all remaining Jedi able to fight came out of the temple and joined the fight with the Jedi High Council, also with 110 remaining Clone Troopers also joining in the fight as well.

"Finally an battle I have been wanting, 137 against little old me not really fair" said amused the Sith Emperor

"What do you mean, wait it 137 against you too much?" Obi-wan said.

"HA i meant it would be unfair to you, you should get more people to make it even to fight me" the Sith Emperor said.

"Fine" Master Windu said as he called in fighter support.

"Much better, thank you" the Sith Emperor, Just before the fight was about to start Ventress comes running down to help the Sith Emperor.

"I order everyone to retreat you should have followed my order" Said the Sith Emperor to Ventress.

"I am sorry my i am sticking by you so i can learn as much as i can" said Ventress as she went to protect the Emperor's rear.

"Fine but stay out of my range or you will die" the Sith Emperor as he shot out his Sith Lighting at the Jedi's forces.

Ventress fight 2 of the Jedi warriors while the Sith Emperor fights Master Yoda, Master Windu and Obi-wan. The Emperor force pushed Master Yoda away while Obi-wan and Master WIndu fight the Sith Emperor head on with several Clone Troopers firing several shots at the Sith Emperor when possible. The Sith Emperor using his power created another Lighting Shield and create an lighting pulse around sending waves of Sith lighting all around him shocking everyone around him and  
destroying most of the clones weapons, much to Anakin's displeasure.

"Hey watch what you are doing" Ventress said after getting shot with the Emperor's lighting pulse.

"Silence, (he said out loud) this is why I said for everyone to leave so i can throw as much power with having to look out for someone" the Sith Emperor said through the force to Ventress. Anakin seeing Ventress made him mad, he let her live and now she is joining the Sith Emperor.

Meanwhile at the Jedi Temple

Suddenly Ventress jumped away from the Sith Emperor with 3 Jedi and Obi-wan following to attack her. This allowed the Sith Emperor to use his power without having to watch where his power is directed and who he doesn't hurt.

"I knew I shouldn't have saved your life last time" Obi-wan said to Ventress.

"Yes, you should have. Now I will finally be able an Sith, while I will finally serve an real Sith Master." Said Ventress as she defends herself from 2 Jedi Knights, while dodging Obi-wan and the other Jedi's attacks.

"What was you mission in the Temple, you witch." Asked Obi-wan.

"To serve the true Sith Master, and to teach you Jedi an lesson of not taking what isn't ours to take by taking what you find most important." Said Ventress mocking Obi-wan.

"Oh my force no, you didn't" Obi-wan said as he dawn what the Sith Emperor did then went back to fight the Sith Emperor with the Jedi High Council.

"The Sith Emperor laughed at the Jedi's forces attack him, he holds off the Master Jedi around him while avoiding the Clone Troopers shots. Now with Ventress is out his firing range he can fight to his full strength. He sent out another lighting pulse around him killing several Jedi that wasn't prepared to defend this attack. The Jedi that remand continued to fight the Sith Emperor in lightsaber combat, but then the Jedi Council sent out a telepathy to all Jedi to disengage the lightsabers and to make a ring around the Sith Emperor. After the 21 Jedi left fight created an full circle around the Sith Emperor and all together they forced pushed at the Sith Emperor trying to make get him stuck into the ground, but the Sith Emperor just laughed off the attack.

"It will take more than that to hurt me" said the Sith Emperor to the Jedi around him before shooting Yoda with Lighting Chain, Yoda tried to defend from this attack but it rebound and hit the near Jedi and the shot around to all Jedi around him.

The Jedi were so shocked at their attack failed and that several more of the Jedi were killed from the latest attack leaving only 4 Jedi Knights left. 75 Clone Troopers left firing blaster shots at the Sith Emperor when possible which he reflects back to the Clone Troopers, the last 15 Jedi remaining again using the force sent nearby debris at the Sith Emperor. The Sith Emperor not worried at all at their attack just created another Lighting Shield that absorbs the debris.

"You Jedi, have too weak forms of attack." Said the Sith Emperor Mocking the Jedi.

"You want a Powerful strike, than a powerful strike is what you are getting" Said Master Windu out loud then he sent an communication through the force to all members of the Jedi High Council to use an powerful force technique that only members of the Jedi High Council knows.

The Jedi Council went back to surround the Sith Emperor, then cast Force Light which disconnects the force to an dark side user, hoping to use it to disconnect the Sith Emperor. Ventress, the 4 remaining Jedi Knights that came out of the Jedi Temple and what is left of the clone troopers stopped fighting and watched the Sith Emperor gets cocooned in an egg shape ball of light. The cocoon closes around the Sith Emperor sealing him in an light barrier, and the Republic forces around started to relax think that the Sith Emperor imprisoned while Ventress worried that she followed another weak Sith.

However the Cocoon started to crack, the Jedi High Council tried to reinforce the cocoon with force light again, but it didn't work. Then the cocoon exploded open as the Sith Emperor Came out feeling his power grow.

"Nice try Jedi; But I am too powerful to be contained and thanks to the Crystal of Revan your most powerful light attacks get absorbed into raw power for me to use…" the Sith Emperor said when suddenly Clone Captain Rex shot the Sith Emperor in the back during his speech.

The Sith Emperor fell to the ground in pain as the shot hit him in the spine, the Republic forces all cheered at Rex. Anakin also cheered at Rex for hurting the Sith Emperor, then something dawn to him the Sith use Pain to fuel themselves.

"Ha Ha Ha, Big Mistake But I thank you clone I needed that pain, I was losing my thrill" said the Sith Emperor as he got up, when he got up he removed his mask to show the Jedi what the face of evil true is, which is the face of a Young Handsome (that looked nothing like an man that has lived for over 3000 years), an pure Sith of the true Sith race with redder than blood skin and blacker than darkness shoulder length hair and pointy ears and blacker than night eyes that glow purple when angry or using his power, and fangs in mouth and five fingers on both hands and feet And four spikes which are both on beard and two on middle lower jaw.

"Taste the Power which I hold, taste the power the force, and taste my wrath!" the Sith Emperor yelled to all around him.

Suddenly all the wind started to come towards the Sith Emperor and swirled around him, then lighting shot down to the Sith Emperor also swirling around the Sith Emperor. The Sith Emperor then rolled up the wind and lighting in his hands creating an accelerated ball of lighting. The Jedi Council put up their defences prepared for the attack, But the Emperor suddenly shot the lighting ball into the sky above him and it exploded in an bright flash of light, nothing happen after it exploded but the Sith Emperor's eyes stilled glowed purple.

Seeing what the Emperor's plan was Anakin started to yell out for him to stop, with so much pain and angry Anakin was able to break his chains that held him to the Sith Emperor's throne and started to attack the Red Guard, luckily the Red Guard was ready as they felt his anger rising. With an quick shot of lighting Anakin got knock out then re-chained to the throne.

Where the Lighting Ball exploded the clouds started to swirl around, then an bright light flashed and shot out lighting and the air began sucking toward the ball of lighting creating an Lighting Vortex. The Vortex started to pulling in anything lose around into the centre, the clone troopers and the Jedi started to feel the pull of them getting sucked into the Vortex, 20 clone troopers got pulled into the Vortex then the rest of the clones and Jedi anchored themselves to the ground. After 20 minutes the Lighting Vortex imploded firing off all the debris it pulled in, in all directions. Paralysing everyone that got shot, the only ones that was still standing was the Jedi Council as they protected themselves with force protection.

"You are no match for me. I have seen stars come to life and I have seen them die, I understand the nature of the Force far better than any living Jedi." Said the Emperor as he walked towards the Jedi Council.

"You will be stop if not by us then you will be stop like all Sith do my their own defaults." said Obi-wan.

"we shall see" the Sith Emperor said as he shot an very power vaults of sith lighting at the Jedi Council so quick they weren't full prepared to defend themselves.

Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Obi-wan Kenobi, Master Oppo Rancisis and Master Saesee Tiin were the only ones that defended themselves from his attack, they went on the attack in an lightsaber duel. Master Yoda and Master Windu duel the Emperor together, Yoda trying to attack the Sith Emperor's rear while Master Windu attacks the front, the Sith Emperor then made an Sith Lighting repulse again shocking them. Then Obi-wan and Oppo Rancisis then made they move attack the Emperor both in his front so Master Tiin tries to sneak an attack in his rear. But the Emperor foreseen the attack he dodged the strike from Tiin which impaled Master Rancisis killing him right where he stand, taking Master Tiin's shock of killing his friend the Sith Emperor behaved Master Tiin. Obi-wan so shock at the quick deaths of his friends he got shocked by sith lighting again by the Sith Emperor, after pushing Obi-wan away for him he grabbed Obi-wan, Yoda and Master Windu by the throat with the force, holding on until they were on the brink of unconscious.

they fell to they knees breathing in as much need air they lungs can hold.

" i could end you all right now" The Sith Emperor said as he walked in front of the kneeling Jedi Masters.

"Then why don't you" Said Obi-wan as he was getting his breath.

"Then my Fun would end to soon" the Sith Emperor mocked as he started to

"Just tell me one thing, what have you done with Anakin?" Obi-wan begged to the Sith Emperor.

"simple, i killed him" said the Sith Emperor said with humor.

"I don't believe you, why would you kill me for?" Asked Obi-wan.

"I did it to stop the only threat i truly had in his Galaxy and for fun, and to prove it here is my trophy; here take my trophy i don't need anymore" the Sith Emperor said as he showed Anakin's Cybernetic arm to Obi-wan and toss it in front of him.

"N-No it can't be NNNOOOOOOOOO" Obi-wan said before crying as hold the arm.

"But i will do you an favor to balance out Anakin's death and with the attack on your Temple" Said the Sith Emperor then teleports Palpatine next to the him.

"W-What, What am i doing here?" Asked Palpatine.

"Drop the act, or i will do it for you" Said the Sith Emperor.

"What act? I have no idea what you are talking about" Said Palpatine a little nervous.

"Don't say i didn't warn you Sidious" said the Sith Emperor before he electrocuted Palpatine with Sith Lighting.

Palpatine screamed in pain as his Darth Sidious's Force Illusion that was hiding his true face, the face of someone using to much dark side power with be prepared. After an minute The Sith Emperor stop his attack and show everyone Sidious.

"For 20 years this Wannabe Sith has been attack the Republic in very subtle ways he and his former Master have been attacking the foundations of your Republic so he can rule under the guidance of build it back only to destroy it forever."

"Impossible that foreseen that we would have" Said Master Yoda having trouble believing it to be true.

"So you have been able to foreseen the clone war or your clone army" asked the Sith Emperor.

"You have ruin everything" said Sidious as he got up quick and shot sith lighting at the Sith Emperor, the Sith Emperor laughed and he shot his lighting back with several shocked on lookers.

"Your Sith Lighting is weaker then your facade" the Sith Emperor said with shooting his Sith lighting with ease.

"How did you see past my disguise, anyway?" Asked Palpatine trying to over power the Sith Emperor's attack.

"It was easy, i used it all the time when talking to you as an humble adviser to some company every time an different person. So 2 days ago wasn't the first i saw you it was the 30th of something near that number" Said the Sith Emperor getting bored.

"That is impossible i would have felt your power" said Palpatine starting to lose his focus.

"I have been able to hide in front of Jedi of 3000 years as some unnoticeable person, i even was able to fool your Master" said the Sith Emperor as he cut his Sith Lighting the dodged Palpatine Lighting attack then Force pushed near Ventress's ship.

"Bloody Coward" yelled Ventress said as Sidious got back up from the Sith Emperor's force push and ran to Ventress's ship then blasted off escaping both Republic forces and the Imperial forces.

Great now i don't have an ships anymore" Said Ventress.

"Don't worry i will just teleaport us to the flagship Doombringer. Now master Jedi clone trooper it is time for me to go, have repairing your Temple and take this lesson to heart" the Sith Emperor said as he teleport both himself and Ventress away leaving the Jedi shocked at Palpatine betrayal, the Sith attack and the Republic now leaderless.

THIS IS THE LONG WAITED CHAPTER FINALLY DONE. THE VOTE IS OVER THE NEXT SUPREME CHANCELLOR IS PADME AMIDALA OF NABOO. NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A WHILE AWAY AS I HAVE LOST MY COMPUTER THAT THE NEXT 2 FULL CHAPTERS BUT I WILL DO MY BEST TO GET BACK, IN THE MEANTIME BY WRITING PEN ISN'T GETTING A BREAK ANYTIME SOON. PLEASE GIVE ME AN REVIWE BOTH ON THIS CHAPTER AND ON THE STORY AS AN WHOLE,I AM A NEW WRITER AND I NEED ALL THE HELP I CAN GET.

NEXT QUESTION FOR YOU LOVELY PEOPLE WHO SHOULD TAKE PADME'S PLACE AS SENTOR


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

2 hours after the Battle of Coruscant

The Sith Emperor Darth Nox shows Ventress around his flagship leaving the Command Bridge for last, while talking about the Force.

"Ventress your previous Sith Masters don't know the power of the dark side, the real power of the force" Said the Emperor.

"The Force? What do you mean master?" Asked an puzzled Ventress.

"The Force is more than Dark side and Light Side, I have achieved the greatest power of the force" The Emperor said.

"What is this power master?" Asked Ventress.

"That's a lesson for when we are alone" Said the Emperor as he walk to his Throne

"Yes Master your wish is my com..." Ventress stopped in mid sentence when her eyes locked on to an knocked out Anakin.

"You lied about him for back on Coruscant you said you killed him." Ventress said in surprise.

"I did tell the truth to an certain point of view, i have killed an part of him. His hope!" the Emperor said as he sat on the Throne.

"I see, but those chains won't hold him" Ventress said as he watch the display of Anakin in chains and with an slave collar on.

"The Slave collar has Ysalamir skin is stitched on the inside where it touches his skin." Said The Emperor as he punched some codes into the throne.

"Ysalamir!? but the repel they force" said Ventress as she took an step away from Anakin.

"The Force Repelling field is only localized around Skywalker, plus i am immuned to the Ysalamir affects" Said the Emperor.

"Impossible. how can anyone not affect by the Ysalamir" Asked Ventress as she stood to Anakin again.

"That is a lesson for another time my apprentice. I know you are awake Skywalker." Said the Emperor

Suddenly Anakin trips up Ventress with his legs knocking her out as she hits the floor and steals her lightsaber and cut the chains of him. The Red Guards rushed over to stop Anakin but the Emperor called them off with an wave of his hand.

"You will release me now" Said Anakin as he point the blade at the Emperor.

"Or What Skywalker?" The Emperor said with calm which was making Anakin angry.

"Or you die right here, now" Said Anakin as he inch the blade closer, the Emperor doesn't even move his head to get away for the blades heat.

"I don't fear death Skywalker. I have seen death itself and defeated it" Said the Emperor as he look straight at Anakin's Soul through his eyes.

"With you dead your Empire will crumble like the Sith always do." Said Anakin as he pushed the blade into the Emperor.

Ventress finally comes too and sees her lightaber's blade within The Emperor's hands, his hands were covered in pure Sith Lighting absorbing the blade's energy. Then the Emperor pushes the blade back down into the lightsaber itself making the lightsaber overload with it's energy and it exploded around Anakin and The Emperor. In the spot where Anakin was standing there was only black smoke and once the smoke clears they saw Anakin was pushed all the way back into the main view-screen of the bridge, but the Emperor still sat on his throne without an scratch on him, not even the smoke touched him.

"Take Skywalker to the chamber of pain, and i will see my War council before dealing with." said the Emperor acting as if nothing happened.

"How?" Asked an shocked Ventress.

"You will be taught in time" the Emperor as his war council arrived either via holo or in person.

Meanwhile at the Jedi Council Chambers on Coruscant

After the Battle was over the Republic Senate went into session to vote in an new Chancellor, but Senator Padme Amidala was talking to what was left of the Jedi High Council.

"The Republic was hit an massive blow. Not just the attack of Coruscant but every planet the Sith Empire arrives the planets immediately surrendered. We need an moral boost after the attack and the betrayal of Palpatine" said Padme.

"Low Moral is, boost need it does but how" Asked Yoda.

"Maybe if we can save Anakin from the Emperor it will show that the Empire isn't unstoppable." said Padme.

"Padme, I am sorry" Obi-wan said as he got up from his council chair.

"What is it Obi-wan?" Asked an concerned Padme.

"Anakin. He is dead Padme." Said Obi-wan as he shows her Anakin's Cybernetic arm.

"No, That's impossible" Padme said as she hold Anakin's arm and starts to cry.

"You must have been very good friends to feel his lose in such a way" Said Mace Windu.

"Mourn him do not, celebrate we should. once with the force he is" Said Master Yoda.

"Celebrate!? How can you just sit there and not shared an tear for Anakin?" Padme yelled out hurt.

"We will moarn his lose that is all but the question is why are you reacting this for an freind?" Asked Windu.

"BECAUSE ANAKIN WAS MY HUSBAND!" Padme yelled out shocking everyone in the room.

"You and Anakin are married? How? when?" asked Obi-wan

"Blind we are" Master Yoda said as he shook his head in despair.

"Anakin and I confessed our love on Geonosis and when Anakin escorted but to Naboo we decided to marry in secret so Anakin can stay a Jedi and Save lives from Palpatine's war" Said Padme as she clutched Anakin Cybernetic Arm.

"I understand now why he talk so much of you and why his lose is so hard for you. I didn't believe he was dead until the Emperor handed me Anakin's arm, i looked and hoped for it to be an fake but it wasn't." said Obi-wan as he escorted Padme to sit in his chair.

"It is hopeless without Anakin in my life." Padme said.

Suddenly an new voice said "You are wrong your highness, there will always be hope" shocking the room again, then the ghost image of Qui-gon Jinn appeared in the middle of the room.

"By the force" Obi-wan said out loud shocked

"This could be an trick done by the Emperor" Said Mace Windu

"No! dark side i do not sense before us. Qui-gon it really is" Master Yoda said.

"Thank you Master" Said Qui-gon.

"How?" Asked Obi-wan.

"The force at this moment is in flux, i am able to talk to you for an short time" Said Qui-gon

"In Flux the force is how?" asked Yoda.

"The Sith Emperor has flashed an light into the darkness for an short time" said Qui-gon

"How long do we have?" Asked Obi-wan.

"10 minutes if we lucky." Said Qui-gon.

"Before you said i was wrong about Anakin" Asked Padme.

"Yes Anakin is still alive" Said Qui-gon.

"But How?" Padme asked as she showed the arm.

"The Arm was taken from Anakin before that battle trying to make you believe him to be dead." Qui-gon said.

"Well it worked, Where is Anakin then?" asked Obi-wan.

"Anakin is on the Emperor's flagship" said Qui-gon

"What is the Emperor trying to do to Anakin" Asked Obi-wan slightly afraid.

"The Emperor is trying to turn Anakin to the Dark-side." Said Qui-gon.

"Happen that can not!" Yoda said

"agreed, we have to rescue him or..." Said Master Windu.

"Or What master Jedi?" asked Padme while giving him an cautious look.

"Or we kill him if we can't rescue him" Said Master Windu.

"WHAT!?" Said both Padme, Obi-wan and Qui-gon shocked at what he said.

"Agree i do" Said Master Yoda.

"I can't not believe what i am hearing you are willing to kill Anakin is you can't save him, he is an Jedi don't you save your own" Asked Padme.

"We do but Anakin is the Chosen one we can have him as an enemy let alone having the Sith Emperor and an dark chosen one working together" Said Master Koon.

"My time has ran out i have to go now" said Qui-gon as he change the topic.

"Before you go how do we save Anakin from the Sith Emperor he is so powerful." Asked Obi-wan.

"Allies are coming and Padme you must take the position of Chancellor and rejoin the galaxy as an whole to combat the Sith Empire." Qui-gon said before he disappeared.

"What does Qui-gon mean that i must take the position of Chancellor? Bail and Mon already put there hands up and they are better than me, plus..." Padme started to say but was interrupted with an holo-call.

"Padme here; i am a little busy at the moment." Padme said as she answered the holo-call.

"Don't worry this will be quick. we just wanted to say congratulations" Said Bail Organa and Mon Mothma.

"Congratulations? for what?" Asked Padme.

"Representative Binks has just nominated you to be the next Chancellor of the Republic both Bail and I have dropped out and we are supporting you. the only competition you have is Lott Dod from the Trade Federation." Said Mon Mothma

"Lod Dott is corrupted he cannot be Chancellor. Are you sure you can't go back into the running if i say not?" Asked Padme as she now understand Qui-gon.

"No we are having an 10 minute break before the voting." Said Bail.

"Alright i will run to be the Chancellor" said Padme while resting her hand on her stomach.

"Thank you Padme i know you are going to an great Chancellor" Said Mon Mothma

"We have to go back in now to vote, you best get here soon i sent an shuttle to get you. Bail Organa Said before ending the holo-call.

"Well it looks like Qui-gon was right, Chancellor." Said Obi-wan.

"Thanks i guess, i have to go get back to the Senate" said Padme.

"Of course Senator good luck" Said Obi-wan

"May the force be with you" Master Yoda said.

"Same to you. Master Kenobi can you escort me out?" Asked Padme as she started to leave the chambers.

"Of course" Said Obi-wan as he walked Padme out of the chamber.

Obi-wan and Padme walked to the Padme's shuttle sent by the Senate in silents.

"What is wrong Padme?" Asked Obi-wan as he feels Padme's worry.

"What i am about to tell you can't tell anyone? Promise me that you won't tell an soul of what i'm about tell you?" Asked Padme as she looked desperate.

"I promise i won't tell anyone. what is Padme?" Obi-wan asked very worried.

"I am pregnant." Padme said as she shocked Obi-wan.

Here is the much waited addition to my story so for the wait finally got an computer. please review me about what you liked or didn't like of this story.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

3 hours later.

While the Senate was in session The Jedi council made it's way to the Senate building and waited outside with Padme and waited for the Senate's verdict. Bail Organa and Mon Mothma came out with Mas Amedda the Vice Chancellor and approach Padme.

"You are the next Chancellor on Congratulations" Said Mas Amedda the Vice Chancellor a little bitter.

"Thank you" Padme said as she entered the Senate Chamber.

Once Padme made her way to the Chancellor's Senate pod to address the Senate.

"Fellow Senators i want to thank you for your vote of confidence for me being the Next Chancellor of this great Republic. My first act as new Chancellor is putting all ties that were close to Palpatine be investigated to make sure the safe of the Republic. Mas Amedda, Sly Moore i am relieving of your Power in the Senate as of now." Said Padme shocking everyone.

"What!? Why?" Asked Mas Amedda.

"Both of you have been very close to Palpatine during his time in office. Thank you for your long time of service" Padme said.

"I am appointing Bail Organa as the next Vice Chancellor. To combat the Sith Empire we need to make peace with the Confederacy of Independent Systems." Padme said as she address to the Senate.

"You can't do that the Confederacy of Independent Systems is our enemy we can't trust them" Said an very bitter Senator Lott Dod.

"What would you rather have a Enemy that is equal to strengthen with us and have an far more powerful enemy attacking us or have just the one enemy. I will be in contact with the Confederacy Senate's to discuss peace term. Thank you again for your vote as the new Chancellor." Padme said as she finished her Address.

Doombringer

Back on the Doombringer The Sith Emperor just finished torturing Anakin Skywalker for attacking him, he sent one of his Royal Guards to get Anakin and bring him back on the bridge. on the way Anakin gets dragged by the captured Younglings, after see Anakin the younglings all start to have hope that they could be saved but was also shocked to see Anakin with fresh bruises and cuts on his face.

"Look it is Master Skywalker" Said a Cathar Youngling.

"we are saved" Said a Wookie youngling.

Master Skywalker, what are we going to do there are too many of them" said a blond human youngling as he grabs Anakin's cloak.

Anakin didn't say anything as he was pulled away and dragged to the Emperor before being pushed down before the Emperor making his injuries hurt more.

"What are you going to do to those kids?" Asked Anakin as he looked down at the ground.

"You will see Skywalker, you will see. Bring them in now." The Emperor said to his guard as Anakin was pulled next to the Emperor said.

The Captured younglings were parade in and brought in front of the Emperor. All of the younglings were hopeful of Anakin saving them but they hope died a little when they saw how defeated Anakin looked, There thoughts were interrupted we the guard pushed down on there knees.

"You saw what they were before, Skywalker now see what they will become." The Emperor said to Anakin as he looked down at him.

"What are you going to..." Anakin stopped in mid sentence as he looked up and knew what he was going to do.

"No you can't do that they are just kids, please don't do this i am begging you" Anakin begged at the Emperor.

"Watch Skywalker" the Emperor said before he used the force to cut Anakin's voice.

Anakin struggled to speak when he relies that he can't talk he got up and try to kill the Emperor again but the Emperor just force pushed hom down to the ground and created Sith Chains that kept him down.

"Greeting young ones i am the Sith Em..." the Start to say to his captives as he turned his attention to them.

"Yes me know who you are, you black hearten MONSTER! i hope you die an slow and painful death" Said one of the dark hair human younglings.

Normally such an outburst would making him mad but he just laughed making Anakin cringe know that the Emperor's power was working.

"My you have some fire in you, i like that. Who are you youngling?" The Emperor said as he got up from his throne as made his way to the youngling that spoke before.

"I am Peetra and i am an Padawan" said the Human youngling said defiantly to the powerful dark side presence

"You must remain care Peetra, the Jedi way" Said an Rodian youngling drawing the Emperor's gaze to her.

"The Jedi way HA! the Jedi are weak and foolish there don't know the force like i do." Said the Emperor as he walked up to her.

"Stay away from me" Said the Rodian as she tried to control her emotions.

"Your heart is nice and white pure of the light side of the force. Allow me to show you the true nature of the force" The Emperor said as he touch the top of her head spreading the Dark-side through her.

"What what are you doing to me?" said the Rodian as she felt the dark side swimming around like predator toying with there food.

"Showing you the truth. You will now see the force with your Jedi ideologies." Said the Emperor as he took his hand off her head.

With 2 minutes the Rodian shook like crazy trying to fight the invading darkness, but her will wasn't strong enough and her light was gone replace with the dark-side.

"I can see" Said the Rodian as her words and how she said them sounded different.

"What can you see my child?" Asked the Emperor.

"I can the truth of the force, the Emperor is the savior of the galaxy. He is Trying to bring balance back to the force, and he was right the Jedi way is weak and childish all they know is how to cut yourself off from the galaxy." Said the Rodian as she looked her friends. Her Friends were shocked to see they friend changed so much, her eyes were no longer blue they were now blood red and her skin was turning very pale.

"What did you do to her?" Said Peetra as he ran to her an shook her.

" I released her heart, now she can feel again. The Jedi way is to cut off your emotions and your passion" Said the Emperor as he stepped forward to Peetra and touched his cheek and he to started to change.

With an simple touch the Emperor was able to transform the rest younglings into Sith acolytes after there transformation they all bowed before they savior willing following the dark-side. the Emperor then command his guard to bring the captured Padawans and did the same to all of them as well. After the Padawans transformations they to bowed before the Emperor, the Emperor laughed at the the display of 21 loyal Sith followers once Jedi younglings. However the Emperor wasn't done with them just yet, again he order his guard to bring more captives but this time they brought in 7 Jedi Knights and 2 Jedi master.

"Now that you have been reborn you must prove your loyalty. Kill these Jedi scum now" Said the Emperor as he each handed them an lightsaber.

Everyone of his new acolytes got up and grabbed the lightsabers and started to kill the Jedi. Anakin was so shocked and horrified at what the Emperor he threw up what little there was in his stomach. The Emperor was very please as the Jedi Captives were nothing more than pieces of meat slightly cook for the lightsaber burns, he walked back to his throne end watch the former Jedi killing their former Master. After he was done with the acolytes he sent them to down to the Sith Academy to be taught in the ways of the Sith. Suddenly the Emperor felt an presence that he know very well, Darth Prava appeared on the Command bridge using the Sith Emperor technique Sith Teleaport.

"Prava my dear, well come back." the Emperor said as he got off his throne and ran to Prava and Kissed her passionately.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Both Anakin and Ventress were shocked to see the Sith Emperor, each other Sith kissing each other it felt wrong somehow. After about 10 minutes the Emperor and Prava stopping kissing each other and began talking to each other again, as they turned to the Throne both of them saw the shocked faces on Anakin and Ventress and they laughed it off

"Skywalker, Ventress allow me to introduce you to my wife and Empress Darth Prava" said the Emperor as he pressed an button with the force on his throne revealing an seconded throne.

"How can Prava be your wife?" Asked Anakin.

"Us Sith we open ourselves to the emotions better than the Jedi ever do. We are strong through our angry, fear, and love, my Empire is differnet than all the other Sith Empires before mine." Said the Emperor as he hugged Prava.

"How long have you to be together for?" Ventress asked as she was curios.

"We have been together for 50 years now" Prava said as she sat in her throne.

"What!? how can you be over 50 years old you look like you are still your 30s" Asked Ventress.

"I have given Prava an piece of my dark-side power which prolongs her life, and my family will also live long life's as there are my blood" Said the Emperor

"Wait you have an family as well" Anakin asked as he return back to the conversation.

"Yes i have an Son fighting against the Confederacy of Independent Systems and 2 grandsons, one is strong in the force and is training at the Academy the other one is not as strong with the force but i still love him." Said the Emperor.

"The Sith only follow the paths of darkness not love and goodness" Said Anakin.

"Goodness? don't make me sick, the pathway of the Sith isn't always about angry and death. It is mainly our Passion, i am more open with the force than your Jedi way. Do you and your lover have to keep your love an secret?" Said the Emperor

Anakin didn't reply he just looked down at his feet in shame.

"And Who is your visitor dear?" Asked the Emperor as he notice an man in dark blue armour as he change the subject.

"Ah this is my new Ally Pre Vizsla of Mandalore" Said Prava.

"Vizsla! I have met your ancestor Shae Vizla, she was an powerful opponent" said The Emperor.

"You really knew my ancestor?" Asked Vizsla as he took of his helmet.

"Yes i did know her, and i know her greatest prize very well" The Emperor said as he used the force to bring Vizsla's darkblade to his hands.

"Hey, give that back" Vizsla said as he pointed his blaster as the Emperor making his guard points there weapons as him.

"Stand down guards." He said to his men

"Give me back my blade" Said Vizsla still pointing his blaster at the Emperor.

"I fought against this blade on Rishi, Shae and i had an wonderful duel she lost of course. The Duel was to be to the death but i need information from her." Said The Emperor as he tossed the Darkblade back to Pre Vizsla

"I have also seen your clans at work over the time, i have also notice your Death Watch working hard against The Duchess..." The Emperor started to say.

"The Duchess! she is not an Mandalorian not an true Mandalorian where it counts" Vizsla said with bitter Venom.

"Yes i know, Her peaceful ways were an mockery to the name of Mandalore. And with your work against the Duchess, i want you and Death Watch to become My Empire's Elite Group Assassins." The Emperor said

"I would love to but i have pledge my support and loyalty to the toughest Mandalorian ever Darth Prava, Mandalore The Dark" Said Vizsla.

"And through me you will obey any order given to you by my Husband Pre." Said Prava

"As you wish, Mandalore the Dark. There is another matter i want to talk to about" Said Pre as he kneel before the Emperor.

"Speak freely my friend, what is you seek?" The Emperor asked.

"I have notice that you have Anakin Skywalker by your side, i wish to kill him" Said Pre.

"Why do you wish to kill him Vizsla?" Asked an curios Emperor.

"I want revenge on his master Obi-wan Kenobi, by killing him i will hurt him deeply" Said Pre as he moved his hand to his blaster.

"Anakin Skywalker is my property, my slave. You can't kill him. If you want him then you have to fight me in an duel" Said the Emperor as he got off his throne and walked in front of Vizsla.

Anakin flinched when The Emperor called him his property not an Jedi or an Life being but an piece of trash. As The Emperor talk about himself Anakin was hoping that Pre Vizsla could end his suffering, for his friends believe his is dead Anakin began feeling hopeless.

"You are wrong Ani, there is always hope" Said an strange voice.

"What the? only 3 people ever called me that 2 are dead." Said Anakin somewhat shock by the voice as it sounded familiar.

"Keep it down Ani, the Emperor must not know I'm here" Said the voice as the Ghost of Qui-gon appeared before Anakin shocking him again.

"Qui-gon? Is that really you?" Asked Anakin slightly afraid.

"Yes it is me, i can't stay for long. i just wanted to tell that Obi-wan and the others know you are alive and are here. There are planning your rescue as we speak." Said Qui-gon as he crouched near Anakin.

"But the Emperor he is to powerful" Anakin said feeling the hopelessness returning.

"Yes he is powerful. I'm not going to lie the rescue will take sometime, you might be here for months. remember trust in the force and in Padme" Said Qui-gon.

"Padme?" how is she?" Said Anakin feeling the love of his wife.

"She is good Ani she ha..." Suddenly Qui-gon stopped in mid sentence.

"I thought i felt someone tasty!" The Emperor said as he grabbed Qui-gon's ghost with he force.

"This is impossible, how can you use the force against me" Qui-gon said as he was pulled toward the Emperor.

"I am an Spirit Eater Jedi. For over 3000 years i have eaten over 10,000 Spirits, and thanks to my Brother and Sisters i have keep powerful and immortal." Said the Emperor as Qui-gon's ghost was right in front of him.

"You don't mean Ruusan?" said Qui-gon as he struggled to free himself.

"Yes thanks to the thought bomb all the souls that were keep inside have fuelled me of the years. And Now it is time to add you to my collection JEDI" the Emperor said as he use the Spirit binding ritual to make Qui-gon ghost part of him.

"No! Master Qui-gon No! You monster why?" Asked Anakin as he cried at the lost of his Mentor yet again and rushed towards to Prava with is eyes Yellow.

"That me make this clear to you Skywalker, I am getting sick of your attacks i found laughable with your attacks but now you attack my wife. I know Prava can handle herself but NO ONE EVER ATTACKS HER IN MY PRESENCE NO ONE." The Emperor said as he walked closer to Anakin and Shocked him with Sith Lighting.

"And lets also make this clear if you ever leave my side or leave my ship your friends will paid the price for your freedom not you, your friends." The Emperor said he took an little break as he felt and enjoyed Anakin's pain and anger but he also felt the tiny light of hope deep in his heart.

"Your Pain and your Anger could make you stronger but not 1 being in this galaxy is stronger than me, not the your precious Jedi Council not Sidious and not you" the Emperor said as he listen to his favorite music, Anakin's screams.

"PEACE IS A LIE SKYWALKER THERE IS ONLY PASSION" The Emperor yelled out as he tortures Anakin.

The power for the Emperor made his ship Shudder almost tearing it apart making everyone within Korriban system feeling his power. The Emperor stop his lighting when Anakin was on the brink of Death. Again using the force he healed Anakin's injures back to have of his normal strength then went back on to torturing Anakin all over again. Everyone on the Command Bridge watches in horror and bewilderment as Anakin was tortured for hours after he finished with Anakin all he was an living rag doll feeling none but pain and only hope he was holding on was Padme.

Well here is the the latest instalment of History Always Repeats like us always please read and give me review good or bad i know i'm not the prefect writer but with you help i can try. Next Chapter is going to be different so stay tuned.


	13. Chapter 13

**For Starts thank you to everyone that reads my story, and please don't shoot me for what i have wrote down. you know why when you read the part I'm talking about. (Goes into hiding)**

In the Chancellor's chambers Padme looks around in her new office, and everything around her just reminded her of Palpatine's betrayal. Master Yoda and Master Obi-wan Kenobi a companied Padme to her new Office, with her permission they would be able to go through Palpatine's records.

"Let me just put in my new command code" Padme said as she puts in her Chancellor codes into the computers granting her full access.

"Senator we thank you" Master Yoda as he walk beside Obi-wan.

"Master she is no longer an Senator, Amidala is now the Chancellor" Said Obi-wan as he notice Yoda's slip up.

"Please Masters call me what ever you like" Said Padme as they wait for the code to be accepted.

"My Apologies, Chancellor" Said Yoda as he looked around the office.

"Who is going to be taking your place" Asked Obi-wan

"Well the queen has pointed Jar Jar to be the next Senator for Naboo" Said Padme as her looks are her new office think on changing the color scheme of the room.

"Jar Jar Really? Why Jar Jar?" Obi-wan asked very shocked

"The Queen is having some trouble with the Gungans blaming the Naboo for Palpatine, so the Queen has allow Jar Jar to take my place. She is hoping that i can keep him somewhat quite in the Senate.

"Well I know you will do great as Chancellor" Obi-wan said as he put an comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Obi-wan, my first act as Chancellor is to find out what Palpatine has been up to as Chancellor, then we begin to create an treaty with the Separatists" Said Padme as the code let her in.

After Several minute of going through the records finding Palpatine's Allies in the Senate, deals with Bounty hunters. Padme goes through the data until she came across something shocking.

"By the Force i can't believe this?" Said Padme very shocked.

"What is it Padme?" Asked Obi-wan as he looked at Padme reading the files.

"The Clones! it's the Clones. Obi-wan there is an command here that only an the Chancellor can give to the Clone army" Said Padme as she fell back into the chair behind her.

"Command what it does?" Asked Yoda as he found Palpatine's lightsaber.

"The Command is called Order 66 it forces all clone to turn on the Jedi" Said Padme shocking both Jedi master.

"That's how he was going to defeat the Jedi, by sending us to war as he builds legal power. Then when he was all the legal power command code would be given and the Jedi would be gone." Said Obi-wan as he looked at Yoda with worry.

"Stop it we must" Yoda said as he used the light side of the force to fell out any hiding items and to cleans the room of Dark side energies.

"Obi-wan do you remember the incident of Clone trooper 5s, going crazy with the inhibitor chip" Said Padme.

"Yeah, what of them, they were put there to stop them from going crazy" Said Obi-wan

"No they are there to make them obey any order including Order 66, the best way to stop them and to keep the clone army working we must take out the chips" Said Padme.

"We also must stop the cloners putting the chips in there brains" Said Obi-wan as took an seat.

"Right i will order all clones to report to an med bay to remove the chips, and order Kamino to stop the chips. But there is another thing that i came across" Said Padme as he looked for the DS file.

"What could be possible be worse than Order 66?" Asked Obi-wan.

"This" was all Padme said as he displayed plans for an very large Space station.

"It looks like an small moon." Said Obi-wan

"That's no moon Obi-wan, it's an Space Station. This Station as enough power to destroy an planet" Said Padme getting angry at Palpatine's plans.

"By the force, what was he planning to do with such power" Asked Obi-wan as he felt dread just looking at it.

"I don't know the files say nothing else, but i am making sure that no one can build this technological terror" Padme said as she deleted the DS file.

Padme then left her new desk and went back out into audience chambers, thinking about how foolish she was to trust Palpatine. While Padme was busy taking in all this information Obi-wan looked through the file found more secrets such as who his apprentice really was, and what he was planning to do with Anakin.

"Master Yoda, Palpatine or Sidious was trying to turn Anakin to the Dark-side. Every time we taught the Jedi Way he encourages the opposite and now Darth Nox is going to turn to the Dark-side as well." Obi-wan said feeling dreaded.

"NO! Stop this we must" Fate of the Galaxy depends on him" Said Yoda as he continue to look are the room.

"But how Master? How do we save him for the Dark-side itself?" Asked Obi-wan hoping Yoda had the Answer.

"Know, I do not. The Force Change it is" Yoda said as he found an secret compartment that was empty but looked like it had some in it not that long a go.

"An Sith Datacron, missing it is" Said Yoda as he pieced what was missing.

"Palpatine had an Sith Datacron, they always echo the Dark-side. Master i believe that the time of the Jedi is dying" Obi-wan said feeling so down.

"Hope there always will be, my friend so to will the Jedi" Said Yoda as he walked to Obi-wan holding Palpatine's Sith Relics, his black cloak and more lightsabers.

"Master Qui-gon said some allies are coming, i hope they can help us." said Obi-wan as he scrolled the Palpatine Data.

"So Obi-wan so do i" Yoda said as he sat down.

"Master Yoda i think i might have found something we can use" Obi-wan said shocked at what he found.

"What it is?" Asked Yoda.

"Palpatine was behind everything, the Clone war, the Naboo Crisis and Darth Maul, Count Dooku" Obi-wan said as he saw the information.

"Treaty difficult it will be, with Dooku in charge" Said Yoda.

"Yeah he maybe be the figure but the Separatists also have an senate which Dooku has to follow to stay in the act as the Good person he was" Said Obi-wan

"Recording do you have?" Asked Yoda thinking of anyway to help Padme.

"Yes several recordings of Palpatine and Dooku talking about plans for "his" Empire" Said Obi-wan

"Recording of Dooku and Sidious talking about Separatists down fall" Asked Yoda.

"Yeah, there is one where Palpatine was talking about the end of the war and have the Separatist leadership killed off. I see what you are going with this, send this recording to the Separatist senate and they vote Dooku out leaving Padme able to have an peace treaty" Said Obi-wan as he copied the Data and race to Padme with the news.

"Dark times coming they are, Skywalker's fate ties to the fate of the galaxy. This Sith is different then all Sith before him, curios he is. Study him i must and let the force guide me" Yoda said to himself feeling the force somewhat lighter than before.

**(Comes out of hiding)**

**So Here is Chapter 13 i hope you lovely people out there that are reading this like it and please i was just as surprised as you are that more than 50% people wanted Jar Jar Binks as Naboo's new Senator (Dodges Blaster fire) I think it might have been an joke but i keep my word that the most votes gets put in, but don't worry i have plans for Jar Jar "evil laugh" (Which is what took so long to get this chapter out).**

**Like Always please give me an Review good or bad (Mostly i'm guess with Jar Jar) **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

2 weeks after BOC (Battle of Coruscant)

After Chancellor Padme Amidala was voted in to replace Sidious after the Sith Emperor reveal Sidious true form the Galaxy she as been busy rooting out Sidious's allies in the Republic to make she he does attack the Republic from within again. After Chancellor Amidala was finished cleaning up Palpatine mess she started to create an peace treaty with the Confederacy of Independent Systems but the treaty has turned better than she thought She invited new Head of State in the Confederacy of Independent Systems after Count Dooku was voted out, Bec Lawise as.

"Thank you very much of coming to Coruscant for this chance of peace" Padme said as she bowed to Bec Lawise in respect.

"Thank you Chancellor for the Invite, I can say this is going to be an good talk. I also like your office so much different with the light blue color and plants makes it more compassionate feel" Said Lawise.

"Thank you I'm glad you like my office but I'm more happy to have the chance of peace to happen again. Said Padme as she sat in her chair next to Lawise.

"Yes, I have come here on behave Separatist Senate and it was been voted that the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Republic be reunited again" Lawise said to an very shock Padme.

"Wait the Confederacy of Independent Systems wants to rejoin the Republic? I just thought that you would have to have an peace treaty not to end the clone wars all together" Asked Padme.

"With the revealed source of the corruption gone from the Senate and with Painful Betrayal of Count Dooku and Palpatine working together to destroy both the Republic and the Galaxy. Also with this Sith Empire we now at war with the Separatist Senate feels that we need the Republic more than ever" Said Lawise.

"This is so shocking, i wished nothing more than to see my old friends again as friends not enemies. But why do you the Republic more than ever?" Asked Padme.

"During the attack of Coruscant, Raxus was also attack but the enemy didn't leave they took control as it is now within the Sith Empires boards. With this union we will have the combine force of Clones and Droids to combat the Sith Empire" Said Lawise as he finally notice something missing in the meeting.

"Where are the Jedi?" Asked Lawise curiously.

"There are waiting for me to end this meeting, to tell but them how it went" Said Padme.

"I see, I'm happy that you have confidence enough to have this meeting without them" Lawise said.

"MY goal is peace not war." said Padme.

"I think the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Republic is so fortunate to have an their Chancellor, maybe we should go an tell the Galaxy of our union." Said Lawise as he got up and walk to the door.

"Right lets do this, I'm so happy to give them this speech just hope it was on better terms" Said Padme.

"I feel the same Chancellor, i feel the same" Said Lawise as he and Padme walked out Padme's office.

In the Senate building Padme and Bec Lawise to address the Galaxy every where tell them of the the clone Wars end.

"Today! People of the galaxy i am more than happy to say that the Clone Wars against the Confederacy of Independent Systems is over. With the great threat of the Sith Empire and the capture of the seat of power in the Confederacy what is left of the Confederacy Senate has agreed with the end of the clone wars and the fight against the Sith Empire" Said Padme.

"The Republic is whole again with an just and fair Chancellor this time. The grand armies of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Galactic Republics are now 1 to fight against the Sith Empire." Said Bec Lawise.

"Today is an great day for peace but tomorrow we go to war against the Evil Sith Empire" Padme said before ending her address.

Suddenly the skies of Coursant go dark as fleet of unknown ships appeared out of no where scarring the people below.

On Doombringer The Sith Emperor, Darth Prava and Anakin watch Padme's address.

"Everything is going as planned but dear" The Emperor said as he kissed Prava.

"Wait? you wanted the Confederacy and the Republic to reunite there forces against you" Asked Anakin slightly shock.

"Of course" the Emperor as he was kissing Prava.

"Why?" Asked Anakin.

"It's more fun to fight 1 big enemy then 2 broken weak little enemies against me." said The Emperor.

"But how did you know that they where going to rejoin?" Asked Anakin.

"Simple I made sure your wife was the next Chancellor by using one of my agents in the senate and thanks to my son attacking Raxus he was able to captured some Confederacy senators and used mind control minds to control the Confederacy Senate to make it happen them want it to reunite. I'll be back my dear I just have to deal with some sith business" The Emperor said as he pulled himself part form Prava and teleport himself somewhere.

Anakin then began asking how powerful Nox really is.

At Dooku's palace on Serenno Sidious and Count Dooku also see Padme's address.

"All my plans are ruined" Sidious said as he destroy another one of Dooku's walls

"Wait My lord" Dooku said as he released battle droids so Sidious will stop destroy his home.

"Everything is gone Order 66, the Death Star, and the grand plan, all of it gone by this this joke of an Sith" Said Sidious as he destroyed waves of battle droids.

"How did you know not foreseen this Joke as you put it?" Asked Dooku.

"The only way i was blind to Nox is his mastery of the Dark-side. If he really is over 3000 years old the Dark-side must be so great that he block me from seeing me." Sidious said as was getting tired quickly as he released his anger.

"The Confederacy Senate wants me dead now because of him" Dooku said

"What do we have left to work with" Sidious said as he sat down in his chair as he used up all of his energy.

"Nothing my lord, the greedy powers are gone arrested for war crimes and all the droids are now under "Chancellor Amidala" control." Dooku tried to finished but was interrupted as Sidious shot lighting at Dooku.

"Never speak that name ever again" Sidious as as he sat back down from draining his power.

"What about General Grievous is he still loyal?" Asked Sidious.

"You can asked him, his ship has just landed" Dooku said as he notice Grievous's arrival.

"My lords" Grievous said as he bowed to his masters.

"General are you still loyal to me" Sidious asked to Grievous as he watched for an signs of betrayal.

"Yes my lord, you saved my life when the coward Jedi tried to kill me" Grievous said as he got up and towered over Sidious.

"We have lost our control of the Confederacy and the Republic. Darth Nox has ruined 1000 years of planning gone, we are now back to the beginning with nothing" Sidious said very bitter.

"Why didn't Darth Bane or any of the other Sith lords know about Nox's empire" Asked Grievous curiously.

"I don't know. My master didn't tell me of an ancient sith Empire. But my master did go away a lot. And the Dark side isn't obeying my command any more." Sidious said.

Suddenly there was an bright flash in the centre of the room after it disappeared Darth Nox appeared shocking everyone in the room more so for Palpatine as he didn't even felt him coming.

"Hello Sidious" Darth Nox said as he stood in the middle of the group.

Dooku, Grievous and Sidious all charged at Nox but Grievous was an little hesitant in his attack. As the Wannabe Sith Charged at Nox with an simple wave of his hand he grabbed them all by they throats with the Force and after he tossed them around the room giving Dooku an broken arm added injuries made by Nox's son Lord Kallig when they duelled then he made them kneel in front him.

Nox released his hold of them but not before putting on Sith Chains on them.

"You ruined 1000 years of planning" Sidious said after giving up trying to free himself.

"Your so called Sith Order was found on the words of an lie. the rule of 2 was created by Revan" Nox said as he pulled an chair nearby to him and sat on it in front of his captives

"he was also was an very powerful sith lord, that resisted your previous Emperor" Dooku said as he alerted his droids of him captured.

"Vitiate was an very powerful sith and with his dark soul i have become more powerful than ever, but he had an weakness he didn't feel anything." Said Nox as he felt the droids coming.

"I thought thirst of power is all you need for an sith" Said Dooku trying to stall time.

"The key to Sith power's is they emotion, and now i must take care off your puppets." Nox said as droids filled the room.

Darth Nox didn't even looked at the droids as he just used the dark side to control them and made them obey every command.

"Your puppets are worthless Sidious just like you" Nox said as he looked over his shoulder to see his droids.

"You have ruin Lord Sidious's rise to power, and ruined the chance to be rid of the Jedi out of you" Grievous said as he tries to get up.

"Your life as an cyborg as been a lie, the reason you were put in your cyborg body was..." Darth Nox started say but was stopped by Sidious.

"Don't you dare or else, you have ruin enough" Sidious threaten

"Shut it Sidious, you are powerless to stop me. Grievous you deceived the truth." Said Nox as he grabbed the memory of Grievous's being put in his cyborg body from Count Dooku.

As Darth Nox took the memory from Dooku. Dooku fought hard as he tired stop him, how ever felt very weak from his mental battle. Grievous sees the memory of Dooku paying his people's enemies to plant Bomb and pieces of Jedi's cloak to frame them for the attack. Grievous was so made so angry that he wanted to ripe Dooku's head off.

"My lord Nox i beg you to forgive me for following old foolish warriors" Grievous said as he bowed his head to Nox after he let go off is anger.

"I forgive you General, now pledge your support to me now." Said Nox as he released Grievous's binds.

"I Qymaen jai Sheelal here by gives my loyalty to the greater warrior." Grievous said as he bowed willing to Nox.

"Traitor" Both Dooku and Sidious yelled.

"Now General I will rebuild making you 10x times stronger and twice as quick. Your current design is shoddy built so you won't be an threat to these wannabe Sith" The Emperor said as he looked down at the captured Sith.

"I knew i wasn't strong enough" Grievous said

"Take your Revenge on Dooku by taking command of my elite droid division." Said Nox

"Deal"said Grievous when suddenly the place shook as Republic Ships flew over head.

"Time to go Grievous let there fate rest with the Republic" Nox said as he feels Republic clones and Confederacy droids storming in together.

"How do we get out of here my ship is too far behind the enemies lines" Asked Grievous as he hears explosions.

"We teleport ourselves" the Emperor said as he teleported Grievous away.

"Are you going to leave us like this?" Dooku asked.

"For course not. where is the fun in that" The Emperor said as he remove his control of the battle droids.

"Have fun Sidious you weak fool of an Sith, next time I see you be ready to die." Said the Emperor before he teleports himself to his flagship.

so here is the latest chapter please tell me what you think please.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Republic allies

After Chancellor Amidala gave she address to the galaxy for the Clone wars over, 2 large warships of very old design came out of hyperspace and enter Courscant's orbit scarying the people bellow. The captain of one of the unknown ships contacts the Jedi Council, Master Windu answers the com call with the rest of the Council around to hear it.

"This is Jedi Master Mace Windu, what can we do for you?" Asked Master Windu.

"Greeting Master Windu, I am Je'daii Master Dana Bain of The Je'daii Order" Dana Said as she bowed to the Council.

"The Je'daii Order? " Asked Master Windu

"Yes The Je'daii Order. I am sending down 2 Representatives to talk more to you and to your Chancellor Palpatine

"Palpatine is no longer the Chancellor he was found to be a traitor" Said Obi-wan as he entered the room.

"Oh I see, our Records must be out of Date. When can we send our Representatives to meet you?" Asked Dana.

"To the Jedi Temple, send them you can" Said Yoda.

"Very well Grand Master. I will sending down Master Je'daii Ash'ney Pre-eta and her Apprentice. Thank you Master Jedi and may the force be with you" Said Dana as she closed off the Transmission.

The Jedi Council looked around each other in concern and curios about this new Je'daii, hoping they are allies.

"Contact Chancellor Obi-wan must" Said Yoda as he spoke breaking the Silence.

"Yes Master" Obi-wan said as he grabbed out his comlink, but before he could call her she called him.

"Thank goodness you are alright" said Padme as she saw Obi-wan.

"What do you mean Padme?" Obi-wan said getting looks from the Council from calling the Chancellor by first name.

"The Ships in orbit! The control tower was been trying to contact them to find out there intentions, but there are getting nothing." Said Padme with worry.

"Calm down Padme, don't get to excited." Obi-wan said to calm Padme again getting looks for the council "The council was just contacted by the ships and have requested to meet with us and you." Obi-wan said.

"Your'e right Obi-wan thanks" said Padme as Obi-wan reminded her. "What does these people want?" Asked Padme.

"All the requested was to speak to you and the Jedi Council about what i don't know" Said Obi-wan.

"Who are they? and why and where do they want me to talk to me? On there Ship?" Asked Padme.

"No there want to talk to you here at the Temple and they are called the Je'daii Order." Said Obi-wan.

"Je'daii Order that sound like Jedi just different. I will head to the temple now, Bail is going to tell the people to calm down." said Padme as she ordered her driver to go to the temple.

"Alright I see you here" said Obi-wan before ending the transmission."What do you think Masters? Can these Je'daii Order be on our side?" Obi-wan asked the Council.

"Sense the Darkside, I do not. Trust in the force we must." Yoda said to the council.

"Chancellor Amidala will be here soon and so to will our guests" Said Master Windu.

"Master Kenobi and I, meet with them we will" Yoda said as he walked out of the chambers with Obi-wan behind him.

While Master Obi-wan and Master Yoda make there to Temple's Entrance waiting for both Padme Amidala and the Je'daii Representatives, lucky Padme arrived First to temple so they can meet the Je'daii Order Representatives together. The Shuttle come down to land in front of the Temple's Entrance where Yoda, Obi-wan and Padme are waiting. The Shuttle opens it's door to reveal an human female that looks middle age and is dress in a white and golden cloak and tunic with her hood down and behind was an other figure but in an dark brown cloak with the person hood covering their face. The Woman in white walked to Yoda, Obi-wan and Padme and bowed before them with her Apprentice behind her.

"Greetings Master Jedi and Chancellor, I am Master Je'daii Ash'ney Pre-eta. and this is my Apprentice Ahsoka Tano" said Ash'ney as Ahsoka took of her hood for all to see.

"Ahsoka" Padme and Obi-wan said together as he run towards Ahsoka and hugs her.

"It good to you guys as well. I missed you guys" Said Ahsoka as she hugs them back.

"Good to see you, it is." said Yoda smiling.

"Thank you Master Yoda" said Ahsoka.

"How did you become part of the Je'daii Order?" asked Obi-wan

"After i left the Jedi Order i came across my Master and Master Bonitas." Said Ahsoka then her Master made an little cough signalling she wants to continue.

"I bring greetings from Grand Master Yonalia to you Master Yoda" said Master Ash'ney as she grabbed an pre-recorded message for Yoda.

"Thank you" Said Yoda as he grabbed the Comlink and puts into his pocket with out playing the message.

"Why are you here?" Padme Asked after she finished talking to Ahsoka.

"We are here to offer the Je'daii Order's service to the Republic and the Jedi. We know what and who are facing, all we ask is the Je'daii order be once again part of the Republic." Said Ash'ney before bowing again to Padme.

"You know The Sith Emperor, Darth Nox. What can you do for us to fight him?" Asked Padme as she escorted her guests to the Jedi Council Chambers.

"The Je'daii Order has been following The Sith Emperor's movements for all time, our Order soul purpose it to fight Nox and his Empire" Said Ash'ney as she and Ahsoka was escorted to the Council Chambers. Along the way Obi-wan and Ahsoka walked behind the group about the Alliance and service the Je'daii Order.

"By the force" Ahsoka says shocked to see the Temple in such a state. "I knew The Emperor attack on the temple was bad but i hoped it wasn't this bad" Ahsoka after seeing the temple's floor stained in blood and sees the cuts from lightsabers on the walls and pillars.

"We lost over 50 Jedi in the Attack most of them we taken away for only the force knows" Obi-wan said as he saw Ahsoka shocked face.

"50! How many of them Padawan's did they take?" Asked Ahsoka hope the number is less than she heard.

"20 Padawans and 15 Younglings have been stolen. The Emperor said it was the payment for the Council taking Sith Artifacts and Renaming Korriban to Morriban." Obi-wan said still feeling the pain from his fight.

"You are lucky to be alive Obi-wan." Ahsoka said after remembering Information on Nox.

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck. He let me live twice I think he is toy with me." says Obi-wan Think about the number time the Emperor had the chance to kill him

"Well I'am afraid that I know what The Emperor has plan for them." said Ahsoka with an grim face.

"What you do? How do you know?" Asked Obi-wan.

"He turned them to the Darkside!" Ahsoka said with pain.

"How do you know this?" Asked an curios Obi-wan.

"The Je'daii have Watched Darth Nox since he fought Revan on Yavin 4. He did the same thing a 2000 years ago but that he took an whole Enclave of Jedi. The Jedi order thought they turn against the Jedi Code and join the Sith back then, but Nox went there and fought every single Jedi there from Younglings to Master what he didn't kill he took them." Said Ahsoka as she notice someone missing. "where is Sky Guy? i thought he would be here next to the Chancellor?" Ahsoka said looking for her former Master.

"You don't know? I though you knew with the Je'daii Order knowing everything about Nox and his Plans." Asked Obi-wan slightly shocked.

"What don't I know?" Asked Ahsoka as she stop and gave Obi-wan an serious look.

"Anakin has been captured by The Emperor" Said Obi-wan as he looked to her with sadness.

"WHAT!?" Ahsoka said loudly capturing the notice of everyone in the room. "Why didn't you tell that Anakin was captured by The Emperor?" Ahsoka asked her master slightly hurt about not being told about Anakin.

"Because of your Emotional connection to Skywalker. You are to close to Skywalker" said Master Ash'ney.

"He was my Master and my friend. I had the right to know" Ahsoka said to her Master.

"Yes he 'was' your master when you were an Jedi. Remember you left the Jedi to find an place where you belong and where you could control your emotions" Said Master Ash'ney very calmly.

After an few minutes Ahsoka Calmed down know her Master was right.

"I'm sorry Master, please for give me?" Ahsoka said feeling guilty.

"You are forgive me Apprentice." Said Master Ash'ney.

"Apprentice you call your Padawan. like the Sith do, hm?" Yoda said

"In the Je'daii Order we have Apprentice that are higher level of skill and learning ability than Padawans." said Master Ash'ney as she got into the turbo lift that takes them to the Jedi Council.

"What do you know of The Sith Emperor?" Asked Obi-wan as he pressed the button for the turbo lift to go.

"Everything Master Kenobi. His Past, his rise to power, and his time as Emperor" said Master Ash'ney as she looked out seeing Coruscant rebuilding itself.

"Know much you do. How i wonder?"asked Yoda.

"The Je'daii Order was founded after he attack our temple, Just after he was on the Dark Council." said Master Ash'ney as she turned around facing the doors.

"Where is your Temple?" Padme asked.

"Our temple is on Tython, the original home of the Jedi Chancellor" said Master Ash'ney.

"Tython!? That was lost from Jedi record 1000 years before the Battle of Ruusan" said Obi-wan shocked

"Our Order deleted the information from the records so we can work in secret" Said Master Ash'ney.

Then Suddenly the Lift Door opened and everyone got out and walked into the Jedi High Council. Ahsoka was shocked to the Council Chambers with no roof and the windows that as there are nothing more than holes. Ahsoka notice Master Plo Koon with his arm in an sling and 3 Council seats empty.

"He attacked he too didn't he" Asked Ahsoka as she feels the strong wind blowing through the chamber.

"Yes, once when the Council was in session when the Emperor brought me back here after he defeated me and Anakin on Korriban. He Killed Adi Gallia during his talk with them" said Obi-wan.

"What who else on the council is dead?" Asked Ahsoka shock to hear of the loss.

"We have lost Oppo Rancisis and Master Saesee Tiin and many more Lost Jedi" Said Master Windu.

"One with the force they are" Said Master Yoda as he sat on his council chair.

"So many gone by an monster" Said Obi-wan with Distaste as he too sat on his Council chair.

"The Sith Emperor's plans on the taking over the Galaxy believing that he will bring balance to the Galaxy once again." said Master Ash'ney as she stood in the centre of the room.

"How will that plan bring balance to the galaxy?" asked Plo Koon.

"The Sith Emperor highly believes in the Old Sith Code" Said Ahsoka as she voice her thoughts.

"Victory through Passion, you speak of?" said Yoda.

"Yes but the Code now has a different meaning. Peace is a Lie!" Master Ash'ney.

"He believes that Peace but an illusion. He wants never ending war." said Ahsoka following her master's thoughts.

"A never ending war would destroy the galaxy and change who we are" Said Padme stunned by The Emperor's goal.

"Where as he been hiding all this time?" Asked Master Windu.

"On the Planet Gree. He has been able to work his technology with both Gree and Rakata technology" Said Master Ash'ney.

"Can The Emperor be defeated?" asked Obi-wan hoping they have the answer.

"The Emperor can not be defeated the normal way via lightsaber to the Heart or a broken Neck." Said Master Ash'ney

"Darth Thanaton tried to Kill the Emperor 3 times during the Cold War before the restart of the The Great War, and every time he fails. Even the Dread master Bowed to his power." Ahsoka said.

"You were the Dread Masters?" Asked Obi-wan.

"The Dread Master were six very powerful Sith Lords that controlled fear itself. The Emperor broke them fear from there prison when the Sith Empire thought they would fight on there side" Said Master Ash'ney

"I'm guessing the rebelled the Sith Empire" Said Master Plo Koon.

"In fighting, always the Down fall of the Sith" Yoda said as he shook his head.

"Normally you would be right, but this Sith Emperor has united them and decreed that no Sith is above the his law and that Sith lords can rise through the ranks like normal but not at the cost of the War effort" Said Master Ash'ney

"He has changed the Sith Way, this Empire will be harder to fight then any Sith before them" Said Obi-wan

"It is worse then you think, not only has he stop the in fight at the cost of the War. He has stop the Alienation of other species" Said Master Ash'ney

"What? The Emperor has allowed his Empire to accept other Races of aliens, do there still have Slaves" Asked Padme.

"He still allows slavery in fact he was an slave once" said Master Ash'ney.

"A former slave allows slavery." Said Master Windu confusedly.

"Yes, but we now have to talk about our Joining of our forces" Said Master Ash'ney

"Right, you are" Said Yoda.

"The Je'daii Order has 200 old class warships and 1000 Je'daii Knights and on behave of Grand Master Yonalia and Je'daii Council i here by offer our Services and Loyalty to the Republic" Said Master Ash'ney as as bowed before the Jedi Council and and Chancellor Amidala.

"Thank you Master Ash'ney and thank you Ahsoka Tano, and i accept your Support and your help for The United Republic" Padme said as she to bowed to Master Ash'ney and shook her hand signalling the Join of Je'daii Order with the Republic once again.

**So here is Chapter 15 please tell me what you think. Honestly I want feed but i had a couple of critical feed back and i loved it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

7 week after BOC

The War between the United Republic and The Sith Empire hasn't gone well for the United Republic every passing week the Empire as taken more territory keep put the United Republic on the defence. What the United Republic needs is an moral boost and as luck would have it the boost they needed was the capture and imprisonment of former Chancellor Palpatine also know as Darth Sidious. The United Republic senate sentance Sidious to locked away for ever but for they locked away Sidious the Jedi High Council and the 3 very powerful Je'daii Master cut Sidious's connection to the force.

Now that Darth Sidious is out of the way the Newlly formed Jedi Council with 3 of the missing seat filled by Je'daii Masters Ash'ney Pre-eta, Master Bonitas and Master Dor'nell they began to plan for Anakin's rescue.

"Masters i think it is time to plan for ankain's rescue" Said Padme as she address the Jedi Council.

"I know getting Master Skywalker is important to you but we shouldn't focus all resoruces on one Jedi" Said Master Plo Koon.

Before Padme could say something Master Je'daii Bonitas spoke her mind first.

"Master Koon, rescuing the Master Skywalker isn't only on Chancellor's mind. If we save Skywalker it would not know be an great moral boost but it would hurt The Emperor's plan." Said Master Bonitas to the Council.

"What is his plans with Anakin?" Asked Obi-wan.

"The Emperor's plans is to turn him to the Darkside as normal Sith plans go, but if Anakin fall to the fate of the galaxy will forever change for the worst." Said Master Ash'ney.

"Why is the Galaxy fate depends on Anakin side of the Force" Asked Padme.

"He is more than an the Chosen one. He could defeat the Emperor" Said Master Dor'nell.

"Really? Skywalker is able to defeat the Emperor?" Asked Plo Koon.

"Defeat the Emperor how can he?" Asked Yoda.

"We don't know how but the force has told us that he is important for the this war. The Force is watching Skywalker and protecting him his life but what side of this war is up to him." Said Master Ash'ney as she looked on the council faces.

"If Anakin isn't saved soon the Emperor will turn him to the Darkside. Fighting the Sith Emperor is one thing but fighting both Anakin and The Emperor is something we can't handle" Said Obi-wan to the council as they to realise and Dark Anakin so something they don't want to fight.

"The Sith Emperor is the Chosen one for the Darkside and Anakin Skywalker is the Chosen one for the Lightside. If you Chosen ones fight us the galaxys is Doomed" Said Master Bonitas making sure the Council knew what it meant.

"Pardon me, Masters they is someone that would like to see you." said an Clone Trooper over comlink to the council.

"Send this person, up you will" said Yoda to the clone Trooper.

"Yes Master Yoda" said the Clone Trooper before ending the call.

The Council waited for few mintues for this guest to speak to them. For the wait the council planned more of Anakin's rescue, when the Turbo life doors opened up to show a desress Duchess Satine.

"Satine" Obi-wan said in shock as he ran up to Satine and hugged her.

"Obi-wan. It is good to see you" Said Satine.

"I have been so worried about you when Mandalore fell, where have you been the whole time?. I would have come to help but" Obi-wan said feeling a bit guilty.

"I know Obi-wan. The Emperor attacked here i'm guess you have been resting up afterwards. When i escape my ship was shot down my Death Watch and thought i was dead, so i hid until some loylaist helped me to get here" Said Satine as she hugged Obi-wan again.

"I'm so sorry, i have been busy with Rescuing Anakin that i have forgotten." Said Obi-wan as he enjoyed the Hug.

"I know Obi-wan I Know. I..." Satine started to say until eyes came to Master Bonitas. She push Obi-wan and aimed her blaster at Master Bonitas. "What is she doing her?" asked an angry Satine.

"Satine have you lost your senses, you are holding a Weapon and you are aim to kill Master Bonitas." Said Obi-wan slightly confused.

"She isn't an Jedi Obi-wan. She is the Dark Mandalore as the people now call her. she took Mandalore and ruined everything i tried to build." Said Satine as she started to cry. "My people are now back to the old ways of conquest and war." Satine said as she pull the trigger of her blaster.

Master Bontias delfected the blast with her lightsaber, and then force grabbed the Blaster out of Satine's hand.

"What is she talking about?" Asked Obi-wan as he hold on to Satine as she cried.

"She must be talking about my Twin Sister Prava." Said Master Bonitas as she turned of her Lightsaber.

"Your Twin Sister is the Dark Mandalore that Conquerd Mandalore?" Said Master Windu as he quickly got up and grabbed his lightsaber ready to fight.

"Yes but her name is Prava kor'el of house Rendor, also know as The Empress of the Sith Empire" Said Master Bonitasas she held her head in her hands.

"EMPRESS!" everyone but 2 others in the room yell in shock at the news.

"Your Sister is the Empress to the Sith Empire" Master Plo Koon said as he too got up and grabbed his lightsaber out follwed by the rest of the Jedi in the room.

"ENOUGH" Yoda yelled as he tapped his cane to the fall send shockwaves in the room. "Explain she will, continue please." Said Yoda as he looked at Master Bonitas.

"Thank you Master Yoda. My Sister and I are Mandalorians but when our Parent died the clivl War we speprated" Said Master Bontias feeling a bit sad at the Memory.

"Did you get in war and you couldn't find her?" Asked Padme.

"No we stay together until the end, After Mother had died i began asked what is was all for. But my Sister said they were weak so they had to be killed, she believe streghtn through Combata. After an fight she ran away never to be seen again, until i has given the Rank of Knight into the Je'daii Order and saw the report of Prava and Nox married and having Childern." said Master Bonitas.

"Childern? the Emperor was Childern as well?" asked Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Yes he has Childern and Grand childern my nephew and my nephew's sons." Said Master Bontais.

"Pathway to the dark side love is" said Yoda at this news.

"I take Satine down to med-bay and get her checked out." Obi-wan said as he left the room feeling uncomfotable.

"I'll come with you i want to make sure Satine is alight" said Padme also feeling uncomfotable talking about Love being evil.

On the Doombringer

On the Doombringer the Sith Emperor Darth Nox is doing his favourite pass time torturing Anakin to bring to the Dark side.

"You should join me Skywalker and all this pain can end." Said the Emperor

"I w-will n-never j-join you" Anakin said in between lighting attacks

"Your Will is strong Skywalker, you have the Power deep in you I can feel is. You killed a whole clan of Tusken Raiders for your Mother" Said Nox.

"How d-did you k-know that?" Asked Anakin feeling the cold as he only has an pair of short on his body.

"I can see into your mind Skywalker. You fear losing those close to you again. I can saw your future as Sidious's slave shall i show it to you." Said the Emperor.

"S-stay away from me" Anakin said trying to get away for the monster before him.

"I'll take that as a yes." The Emperor said as he showed Anakin his life as Vader.

"No. That can't be true, i would never hurt Obi-wan or Kill me wife" Anakin said with Disbelieve at he is seeing.

"Don't worry Anakin that future will never happen now. Join me and..." The Emperor started to say until he he was interrupted.

"Sire you have company" Said the nervous Imperial officer.

"I can sense his arrival tell Lord Kallig to meet me here now." The Emperor said the Officer.

"Yes sire" The Officer said before he ran away.

"Good news Skywalker, you get to meet my son and my grand children as well" Said The Emperor.

"GRAND CHILDREN? you have an whole family? How could you an Sith have an family" Anakin Said slightly shocked to here the Emperor has a family.

"You see an male and a female get together and..." The Emperor Joked around with his slave.

"I know how, but why would anyone want to be with you." Asked Anakin as he started to fell sick.

"I am a powerful Man and my Empress is powerful and deadly. I love my family and my family is the strongest ever" The Emperor said as he felt his family about to enter the room

"Hello my Son" The Emperor said as he Hug his Son Lord Kallig or by his real name Natheial.

"Hello Father everything is going just like you foresaw." Lord Kallig said as he return his father's hug.

"That is great to hear, now why are you sons here" The Emperor said as he looked behind his Son to see his grand children Han and Natnell twin boys both age 16 in front of Hanana Solo their Mother and the Emperor's Aid.

"I am happy to say that Natnell has passed his fail trails on Korriban and he wishes to be your Apprentice Father." Said Kallig as he moved to the Emperor's slave notice the lightsaber burns and Sith Lighting burns.

"Is what your father saying true?" Asked the Emperor to Natnell

"Yes Grandfather i wish to be your Apprentice. I want to learn from you the greatest Sith of all time

"very well, from this day on you shall be called Mortus." The Emperor said to Natnell now Mortus as he bowed before his grandfather. "What about you Han? What are you doing here? have you finish Attending the Imperial Academy as well" asked the Emperor as he loomed over Han.

"Yes Grandfather I have finish at the Academy I have been assign to your flagship at the rank of Captain" Said Han as he bowed his head before his Grandfather.

"Congratulations Captain Solo, you have done well. I have read both of your reports at Korriban and the Academy on Gree. You have Impressive skill you most of all Han my boy, even without the ability to use the force you have been able to excel ." said The Emperor as he hugged Han.

"Han your skills as a flyer has earned you a to be part of the flight Squadron Black Strikers." said the Emperor to Han.

"Thank you My Lord, i would do you proud." Han said as he bowed his head to the Emperor.

"Who is this Master?" Asked Mortus as he too notice Anakin hanging behind the Emperor.

"This is Anakin Skywalker, my Apprentice. Skywalker say hello to my Family." Said The Emperor as he walked toward Anakin

"Hello" Anakin said with bitter anger.

"You will speak to them with out the bitterness thank you" The Emperor said as he shock Anakin with Sith Lighting.

Anakin screamed in pain making everyone but Han happy to hear the screams

"Please stop hurting him Grandfather." Han said to his grandfather wanting the lighting to stop.

"You are a goodie to shoes Han. You sound like a Jedi" said Mortus to his Brother.

"Shut up Nattie, I'm not a Jedi." said Han as he pushed his brother for insulting him.

"Stop it Boys, behave in front of your Grandfather." Lord Kallig yelled to his sons.

"He started it" Mortus said as he pointed at Han.

"You both sound like your 8 years old again." Said Lord Kallig.

"Hanana can you please take Han and show him around the Ship" said the Emperor somewhat displeased as Han's what the torture to stop.

"Yes Sire. Come Han, it's time to show you your duties and to meet you Colonel Jarod. Side Hanana as she escorted Han away.

"I don't what is wrong with that boy Father, he was always been soft I thought he would grow out but he never did. I have failed." Said Lord Kallig.

"You haven't failed by son his path is different they ours. Mortus should what the Overseers on the Sith Academy have taught." Said The Emperor to Mortus looking forward to see his Grandson at work.

"Love to Master" Mortus said as he walked towards Anakin with an evil grin.

"S-stay a-away from m-me" Anakin said very afraid.

"Calm Jedi don't fight. Trust you are going to need your strengthen." Said Mortus as he shoot Sith Lighting at Anakin.

Anakin screamed in pain from the Lighting begging for it to stop. Mortus did stop for an short while before he got his lightsaber out and began cutting Anakin's hair away leaving burn marks where hair once was. After Mortus ruined Anakin's hair he went he started to bombard Anakin's minds of Darkside visions of his past killings.

"STOP PLEASE. I'M BEGGING YOU STOP." Anakin begged.

"You can stop now Mortus." Said The Emperor impressed with his skills.

"But I was having fun" Said Mortus slightly disappointed.

"I know torturing is fun but you still need to learn self control. Over time you will learn to control yourself." The Emperor said to Mortus as he put a hand on Mortus's shoulder,

"I can control myself" Said Mortus anger for being told to do what he already knows.

"All of you are Monsters!" Anakin said as he spat at Mortus and The Emperor both hitting them.

"Why you son of a Hutt!" Mortus said as he started to beat Anakin.

"ENOUGH" Said The Emperor shocking Everyone around.

"Sorry Master" Mortus said bowing his head to The Emperor.

"Like I said, you have no control of yourself. with your beating you made Skywalker pass out with pain." Said the Emperor as he looked at Anakin passed out "He has 3 broken ribs, a fractured arm and sever damage to his back. I am impressed but if you do that you lose the subject sooner. The Goal of this Prisoner is to turn him to the Dark side" Said the Emperor looking down at Mortus.

"Listen to your Master Mortus. He has done this for a long time. I need to know Father why don't you kill him." Said Lord Kaillg to his Father.

"Anakin is more useful to me as an ally or alive, if he is dead he would be useless." said the Emperor as he start to leave the room. "Have Skywalker put back into his cell in my quarters." The Emperor said to the Guards in the Room.

"Where are we going Master" Asked Motrus as he followed The Emperor behind his father.

"My Fleet is about to attack Ord Mantell, and I need your Fleet to attack the Planets Hapes they are an stubborn people." Said the Emperor as he enter the Turbo life.

"I will head to my fleet now and begin the Attack. Maybe the force serve you Father" Lord Kallig said before he teleported to his fleet.

"So we are going to battle" Said Mortus.

"Yes we are but don't let your blood lust get the better like you did with Skywalker." Said The Emperor.

"Yes Master, I will follow by your example" Said Mortus.

"You better Mortus." Was all the Emperor said as he walked out of the the Turbo lift.

The Emperor and The Emperor's Apprentice Mortus enters the Bridge of the Doombringer having everyone in the Room bowed their heads to the Emperor before going back to their duties.

"Admiral, enter hyperspace" said The Emperor as he Sat on his Throne. With that command the Emperor's fleet Enter Hyperspace to attack Ord Mantell.

End Chapter

**So here is chapter 16 please give a review of the story so far. I hope you enjoyed the story so far, more to Come.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The Jedi Council and the United Republic's top General all meet in the Chancellor chamber plan the rescue of Anakin Skywalker.

"Our last reports have put the Emperor's fleet deep in the Empire's territory over Dromund Kaas we believe" said General Ackbar

"Then we have to wait on there is an opening. The Sith Empire's boarders are you well defended and we will lose the element of surprise." Said Obi-wan.

"I know Master Jedi" said Padme feeling a little on waiting to save Anakin.

"What if we attack..." General Ackbar started to when his comlink went off "Beg my Pardon Chancellor I need to take this call" Ackbar said as he got the okay from Padme.

"What if we attack Mandalore, would we get the Emperor's attention to defended it." Asked Padme.

"You might not have to draw the Emperor out. His fleets is attack Ord Mantell" Said General Ackbar.

"What!? That is just what we needed, is there any hope for the people" Said Padme.

"The Planet is asking for aid by the time we get their the planet would fall. The Best we can do is defeat the Emperor's fleet." said General Ackbar.

"How many ships does the Sith Emperor have?" Asked Master Windu

"They have 715 Ships in total." General said as he brought an hologram of the Fleet. "The Emperor's flagships is the largest ship in the fleet, some sources say he has an specail weapon." said General Ackbar.

"What is the weapon?" Asked Master Plo Koon.

"I have no idea master Jedi, All i know is the name the silencer." Said General.

"Thank you General." Padme said as she bowed her head to the General.

"What is the Plan Master Windu?" Asked Padme.

"The plan is as follow, Our Fleet engages the Emperor's fleet during the battle Master Kenobi, Yoda, Koon and Ki-Adi-Mundi and myself with several clones from the 501st they want to save Master Skywalker as well. We go by Shuttle while during the battle." Said Master Windu

"What about the Emperor?" Asked Padme as she followed the plan.

"We hope we have the number to distracted the Emperor so Master Kenobi and Captain Rex get Skywalker. After they have him we head back to the shuttle, then head out with the fleet." Said Master Windu

"What about the Shields?" Asked Padme find something missing.

"Thanks you and The former CIS we have not 1 but 2 Malevolence class ships with the Ion Canon we should disable the Emperor's fleet. If we win this we will have been able to crush the a good size of the Empire's Navy." Said Master Plo Koon.

"Alright i have heard enough" Padme said to the room. "I know the loss of life would be high normally I wouldn't given this idea the go ahead to save one man even if he is close to me. However if we are able to destroy the Fleet, moral wise it is good idea not only that but it strategically smart as well. You have go ahead Master, May the force be with us." Padme said with a heavy heart.

With that last order The room cleared leaving only Padme with C3PO as they prepare the Republic's first offensive.

On the Doombringer

On The Emperor's flagship Doombringer is in orbit of Ord Mantell with the 1st Fleet, The siege had began and Ventress was given command of the ground force. Luckily of the Empire the only thing in orbit was an small space station.

"What is the Static of the battle?" the Emperor asked as he sat on his throne.

"The Battle on the ground is going well Mad'am Ventress is about to attack the last Republic stronghold and we have blockaded the planet." Said Hanana as she receives updated reports.

"Good without this world the Core worlds lose and vital food source. What for the Other Fleets?" Asked the Emperor to Hanana.

"Lord Kallig's fleet hasn't arrived to Hapes yet. Admiral Ambico has entered Hutt Space and began fighting against the Hutt Cartel." Said Hanana as she read the reports.

"What of Prava?" Asked the Emperor

"Her fleet has began to Attack to attack Mygeeto System." Said Hanana.

"Good, everything is going as planned" Said The Emperor.

"Ventress's technique is good" Said Mortus getting interesting in Ventress as he looks at Ventress fighting the Republic force.

"Really?" Said The Emperor intrigued at what his Grandson said.

"I mean her fighting the technique Master, that's all" Said Mortus defensively.

"Right" The Emperor said.

"I can't believe you are making me watch you destroy another planet way of life" Said Anakin in disbelieve.

"Shut up Skywalker" said The Emperor as he shocked Anakin with lighting.

"Thanks to your monster of an Grandson i now have no hair" said Anakin gave an evil look at the Emperor.

"You look better with hair" Said the Emperor making fun of Anakin

"I hate you and your family" Anakin said with Hate his his voice and his change yellow for an short bit.

"You will always a Slave Skywalker" The Emperor said as he feels Anakin's anger.

"Do you know what it feels to lose our Freedom and be treat like a some junk not a person" Asked Anakin letting the anger flow.

"Yes I do Skywalker. I was as Slave myself" Said The Emperor shocking Anakin.

"You were a slave? And you still allowed slavery?" Asked Anakin still Shocked.

"In my life i know 2 way of life, be weak get enslaved or break free from your chains" Said The Emperor as he looked down towards Anakin.

"You make slavery noble" He said with disgust.

"You see Skywalker life is the same, grow strong or Die." Said The Emperor.

"The Way of the Sith" Anakin said hear the words and understanding them.

"My Lord the long range scanners are picking up incoming ship" Said one for the Bridge officers.

"WHAT!? How Many?" The Emperor asked not needing to know who they were.

"by the force! 1000 Starships sire, and 2 of them are very large, larger the this ship sire" Said another Bridge Officer.

"Finally" The Emperor said to himself happy that the Republic is fighting back. "Have all pilots ready to launch and have the ones are out there back for refuelled and re-armed. Raise the Shields! prepare the turbo lasers!" The Emperor Order to his crew.

The Bridge crew run around hurrying to follow the Emperor's command, all the While the Republic fleet comes closer.

**End of Chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Here is the latest Chapter of History Always Repeats be thank you to the people you read and leave review on my story, I love read the review both the bad ones and the good ones. **

As the United Republic fleet came out of hyperspace, they thought they would have an unprepared enemy but they were wrong. Just as the Republic fleet exited Hyperspace The Emperor order his ships to open fire destroying a dozen ships as the didn't have enough time to get there shields up. Master Yoda felt the Deaths of the crew in the destroyed ships and order all ships to activate their shields now, and warning them of the attack.

"Launch all Fighters now" The Emperor orders the fighters to engage the enemy fighters and bombers while the Dreadnoughts attack the Republic Venators and Province class ships.

"Sire those 2 large ships are about to exit Hyperspace." Said the Admiral as he looks up from the scanners.

"Charge the silencer!" The Emperor order as 1 of the biggest ships came out of hyperspace being guarded by 100 different ships.

"Weapon ready in 3 minutes" Said the silencer commander.

"Sire the big ships is charge it main weapon. It appears to be an Iron Canon as it is aimed at us" Said a Commander on the Bridge.

"Ion Canon? Turn off all Power to critical system weapons and life support mainly" the Emperor said to the crew.

"But My lord the weapon is still charging" Said the silencer Commander.

"I said shut it down until the weapons has been fired!" Said the Emperor as he looked out on the battle seeing holding on barely. "Even with the Technology edge on our side the number are making it hard for the shields." The Emperor thought as the Weapon fired it's Ion Weapon.

"Brass for impact!" The Admiral said to the crew.

The Ion Blast hit the Doombringer making the ships shake. Suddenly the United Republic fleet concentrated all they're weapon on to his ship. Lucky of the Emperor the ships roared with power once again.

"Charge the silencer again and get the shields back up" Order the Emperor crew.

"The Shields are recharging it will take 2 minutes of the shield to be back online." Said the Admiral

"The silencer will be full charged with in 2 minutes as well" Said the Commander of the silencer.

"Have my personal Ship ready" the Emperor order has aid who then contact the flight crew.

"Oh my is the big bad Emperor running away" Anakin Mocked at the Emperor.

"You said anything of running away." The Emperor said as he looked at Anakin with an look that turn his blood cold.

"Sire the silencer is ready to fire" Said the Commander of the silencer.

"Watch Skywalker, watch as the Republic's only hope to stop gets destroyed" Said The Emperor making sure the Anakin was watching.

The Doombringer opened up it the bow of the ships and reveal the silencer charge and ready to open fire.

"FIRE!" The Emperor ordered

The silencer fired at the Malevolence class ship destroying not only the the ship but all the ships near it, 200 hundred Republic ships gone with in 20 minutes of the battle.

"What is our loses?" The Emperor asked Hanana

"The Number of your loses are high, we have lost 25 escort frigates, 8 dreadnoughts and 300 fighters down" said Hanana.

"What of Captain Solo?" Asked the Emperor to Hanana

"He isn't one of the lost fighters" Hanana said looking relived

"My lord another one of the Ion Canon ships is about to Exit out of Hyperspace." Said the Admiral.

"Is my ship ready?" asked the Emperor.

"Yes My Lord. It is fuelled and armed, and your crew is waiting." Said Hanana to the Emperor.

"Good tell the crew I'm on my way done" said the Emperor as he got of his throne and started to leave the bridge.

"Yes My Lord" Said Hanana.

"I have never been in a space battle before" Said Mortus as he started to follow the Emperor.

"No! I am leaving you in charge but make sure you watch Skywalker" Said the Emperor as he turn toward Mortus.

"Really!? you are put in charge?" Mortus said shocked at been given command.

"Yes I am Mortus. You better not fail me or else" The Emperor said as he left the Bridge with an shocked crew.

"My lord? What should we doing with the Ion ship exit hyperspace." Asked the Admiral to his new lord.

"When the ship fires it's Ion Canon do the same thing the Emperor ordered before" Said Mortus as he sat on his Grandfathers throne.

"You really Jump in your Grandfather throne? You must really want power." Anakin said as he laughed at Mortus.

"Shut up Jedi" Mortus said as he hit Anakin across the face so hard Anakin was pushed back a bit and passed out.

"My lord, You shouldn't damage the Emperor's property" said the Admiral.

"Do not tell want I should or shouldn't do to this piece of property" Mortus said as he shocked the Admiral.

"Yes My lord" The Admiral said as he went back to his work in pain.

"Admiral the Ion Ship has arrived and the Emperor ship as launched." Said one of the Bridge Officer.

"Thank you" said Admiral before relaying to Mortus.

On the Emperor's fury class Starship the Emperor and his crew descendants from his original companions leave The Doombringer's hanger and head to the battle.

"Get the Hull crackers armed and ready" The Emperor order to his co-pilot.

"Yes My lord." Said Nicholas Revel

"Sire another the other Ion Canon ship has exited out of Hyperspace is about to fire on the Doombringer" Said Asana Zavros as she got a transmission from Hanana.

"Then get us out of range of the Ion Blast." Said The Emperor.

"What is our Target my lord?" Asked Daos Drellik.

"We attack the Ion Canon Ship" The Emperor to his crew "Strike Leader cover my rear!" The Emperor ordered over the Com

"Striker Leader is dead by lord" Said Captain Solo.

"In that case Captain Solo you are the Now Strike Leader" Said the Emperor over the com.

"Thank you my Lord. Black Squadron take flak behind the Emperor" Captain Solo said to his Squadron.

Suddenly The Malevolence class ship fired it's Ion Class at the Doombringer again. Once the blast hit the Doombringer it lost it shields and disable the Super weapon for a time, but with both shields down and the scanner not working as well an small shuttle carrying the rescue team slip behind the Doombringer and docked to a airlock.

"I can barely feel Anakin's presence, I think he is on the bridge" said Obi-wan as he boarded Doombringer follow by the rest of the team.

"Why would the Emperor have Skywalker on the Bridge?" Asked Mace Windu.

"Maybe the Emperor want to keep Anakin with me at all times?" Ahsoka said.

"Feel the Emperor I do not" Yoda said to the group.

"Where is he then? has he fled?" asked Master Plo Koon.

"If he ran he would have taken Anakin with him" Said Obi-wan.

"I don't sense my sister" said Master Bontias

"Good." Obi-wan said

"Captain Rex you and the clone troopers stay here and guard our exit, while we get Skywalker." said Master Windu.

"Yes sir General, make sure you get General Skywalker back" Rex said to the Jedi.

"We will, Come on R2 we need you as well" Obi-wan said as he and the rest of the Jedi left to get Anakin.

On the Bridge

"We have company!" said Mortus.

"What We are being boarded?" Asked the Admiral.

"Yes Activate the blast shield." Said Mortus.

"Yes my lord, i will also let The Emperor know of the attack." said the Admiral.

"You will do no such thing Admiral I will deal with them." Mortus said to the Admiral. "Mother I need you to be on the other side of the Blast Shield" Mortus said as he turned to his Mother,

"Fine But be careful" Said Hanana as she stood next to the Admiral.

"I will I have the Red guard covering my back" Mortus said as pressed an button on the throne that raised an blast door cutting the throne connected to the Bridge crew.

Masters Yoda, Windu, Koon, Kenobi, Mundi, Bontias and Ahsoka ran towards Anakin force signature killing several Sith knights, Imperial troopers and Battle droids, and took an turbo life when they finally reach the Bridge to reveal 10 Sith Guards in Red outfits flaking an Sith wearing Black ropes with his hood down. They were shocked to see how young the Sith looked they guessed his age to be 15 or 14 years old he had Brown hair and yellow Sith eyes.

"Stand down kid, before you get hurt" Said Master Windu.

"You will be the ones that get hurt here Jedi not me" Said Mortus as he looked at the Jedi team with anger and desire to kill.

"We are he to rescue..." Obi-wan started to say before Mortus interrupted him

"You are here to save the Slave of there" Mortus said as he pointed to Anakin still passed out from the hit earlier.

"ANAKIN!?" Said Ahsoka and Obi-wan Shocked to see they friend in such a state.

"Natell?" Asked Master Bontias as she sees her sister's facial features the young Sith's face.

"How do you know that name?" Asked Mortus to the Jedi with grey hair.

"I know your Grandmother Prava" said Master Bontias.

"Good for you" Mortus said to Master Bontias. "Kill the Jedi but leave that Jedi to me" Mortus ordered to the Red guard.

And with that order the Red Guard charged toward the Jedi, Mortus fought against Bontias while Master Yoda, Windu Koon, Mundi Kenobi and Ahsoka fought against the Red guard.

After Obi-wan and Ahsoka defeated the red guard that fought them, they then went of to Anakin to be shock see Anakin chained to the throne with no hair and wearing what can only be called rags.

"By the force the Emperor is a monster" Said Ahsoka shocked to see Anakin in this state.

"He must been in deep pain" said Obi-wan as he sees lightsaber and Lighting Burns.

The Masters defeated the rest of the Red Guard Mortus sees he is out numbered and surround he fled. With the room cleared they all went of to Anakin all shocked to Anakin.

"We need to get out for here before we lose the fleet" Said Master Windu.

"Right" Obi-wan said as he cut the Chain contacting to the throne.

"The collar isn't coming off" Ahsoka said as she tried to take the collar off.

"Take it off later we will" Yoda said as he left the room

"I carry him" Obi-wan said as picked up Anakin's unconscious body and Carries him out of the room

As Anakin gets rescued Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Windu and Yoda, Bontias and Ashoka they head back to their ship but Mortus Stand in between them. Obi-wan hands Anakin over to Master Windu and stays behind so Anakin can get to safety on the ship. So everyone but Obi-wan stay behind however what Obi-wan didn't know is R2 was with him still.

"Stop" Anakin said as he slowly woke up.

"What is Skyguy?" Asked Ahsoka.

"Snips?! you guys should get Mortus he is the Emperor's Grandson " said Anakin before he passed from the pain.

"Master Windu and I will make sure Obi-wan gets here" said Master Yoda as he and Master Windu got back into the Elevator.

Mortus started to throw stuff at Obi-wan from around the room, to counter this Obi-wan starts cutting through the stuff being tossed at him but then Mortus throws R2 at Obi-wan. Obi-wan so busy cutting through the stuff around he didn't realise that he cut R2 in half, in shock to see R2 in 2 pieces. Mortus use the moment to force pushed Obi-wan to the elevator but as he was about to hit the Turbo lift door it opens to hit into the Yoda and Windu as they came back, but Obi-wan also hits his head on the metal surface and gets knocked out.

"You will never win against Mortus the great" Mortus said but as Yoda hears his name Yoda force to pulled Mortus to them then knocked Mortus out after the had both Obi-wan and a knocked out Mortus then they closed the door and head back to their ship and leave R2 behind and dead without realising.

The Emperor launched 5 hull crackers at the Malevolence class ship 1 hitting on the front of the ship, 2 at the Engines, 1 on the bridge of the ship and the last one near the Ion Canon. After five minutes the bombs exploded completely destroying the ship, the blast wave of the destroyed ship devastated the Both the United Republic and the Sith Empire's fleets, The Emperor's fleet lost 200 ships but the United Republic lost 600 ships. After the rescue team saved Anakin and got back to the ship they contacted General Ackbar to telling them the mission was a success and to call the fleet to retreat.

The United Republic fleet leaves the battle losing several more ships in the wake. The Sith Fleet starts to repair the damage and the fighters handed back to their hangers.

**End of Chapter**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

1 hour after the Battle of Ord Mantell

After the space battle end the Emperor's fleet had lost 200 ships while their enemies lost 600 ship and there major chance to slow the Empire's growth. The Emperor's Starships comes in to land in the Hanger, opening it's ramp showing The Emperor and Zash walking out.

"The battle was glorious Zash. It was good to be in a battle again" the Emperor said to his former Master Zash in the Body of Khem Val.

"Yes even I enjoyed thrill of the battle, but i sense something is wrong the mood of your Aide" Said Zash as she feel the sadness.

"I feel it to, she must feel bad because the ship is still not back online after that Ion wave hit it" The Emperor said as he walked to Hanana.

"My lord, I'm so sorry" said Hanana feeling sad.

"I Understand you haven't got power back to my ship. Where is Mortus? hiding for his failure?" the Emperor said to Hanana.

"No my Lord he was been Captured" Hanana said waiting the Emperor reaction

"WHAT!? HOW!?" The Emperor Yelled at Hanana

"When that Ion wave hit us we lost our communications, shields and short range scanners. We didn't send the ship as it boarded us, but that's not the worst of it" Hanana said flinching expecting an bad reaction she was right as the Emperor picked Hanana by the throat.

"What is the worst of it?" The Emperor said controlling his anger.

"BO-NT-IA-S!" Hanana said as she had trouble to breath.

"WHAT!?" The Emperor yelled just barely not crushing Hanana's throat he let her go then walked to his chambers.

"What are you going to do about Mortus's capture?" Asked Hanana as she caught up to The Emperor.

"Nothing for now, He has ruined the plan again." Said the Emperor.

"Ruined the plan? What plan?" said Hanana as she followed the Emperor to the his chambers.

"Not here or now." The Emperor said to Hanana "Prava I need to talk to you NOW!" the Emperor said as he contacted Prava through the force.

"You sound serious, I'm on my way" Said Prava through the force.

"Contact my war council and have them ready to be spoke to in 10 minutes" said the Emperor as he entered the his Chambers.

"Yes my lord but what about this plan." Hanana said as she sent the order on her datapad.

"I knew the Rescue has going to happen and had plan to use it against the Jedi" Said the Emperor.

"I thought the plan was to turn Skywalker?" Said Hanana confused.

"I knew Skywalker was important to the Republic, he would turned to the dark side over time for now I can feel Anakin's thoughts" The Emperor said when suddenly Darth Prava appeared in the room.

"What is wrong my love?" Asked Prava as she appeared.

"Bontais!" said the Emperor

"Bontias!? What her?" Asked Prava.

"She was here with the Jedi" said The Emperor.

"She was here and with the Jedi?" Asked the Prava.

"You know what that means?" Asked the Emperor as he looked out to the stars

"Yes. It means the Je'daii Order has joined the Jedi."

"Bontais has also captured Mortus." said Hanana

"But i thought Skywalker was to be the only one they get, not my Grandson." Asked Prava.

"He was but Mortus had to fight them and get captured. Is the War council Ready?" The Emperor asked Hanana

"The War Council is ready, Admiral Ambico as defeat the Hutt's fleet, Lord Kallig has launched his assault on Hapes he will com in but his fleet is fighting hard against them." Hanana said as she look at her report.

"And my fleet has Capture Myrkr which it turned out to be an Republic training site to fight against force users." Said Prava.

"Thank the force that there didn't have that advantage." Said Hanana.

"Good work Prava my dear." Said The Emperor as he walked out of his quarters and headed to the war room.

"What about Mortus are we going to save him?" asked Hanana as he raced behind The Emperor and Prava.

"We will save him but not now. The Republic and it's Jedi slaves are too soft to hurt him, trust me Hanana; Mortus will be fine I can feel him thought the darkside." The Emperor said as they got in to the turbo lift to up 1 floor where the War Room is.

"Really!? How is my boy?" asked Hanana as she press the turbo lift to go.

"He is still Passed out and hasn't awoken yet." Said the Emperor as he walked out of the turbo lift.

"My poor boy" Hanana said at the thought of Mortus in pain.

"Mortus's isn't a boy any more Hanana Solo he is a Sith he can take pain." Said Prava as they walked into the War Room.

On the rescue shuttle

Anakin still unconscious an laying in the small med-bay of Anakin's captured ship Twilight. Ahsoka, Obi-wan and Bontais stood next to the Med-bay, while Master Windu and Yoda are in the Cockpit of the ship.

"He looks so weak Obi-wan, he has 3 broken ribs, Lightsaber burns all over his body and electrocution burns also every where on the body." Ahsoka said as she looks over to Anakin.

"I know. I can hardly believe we saved him from the Galaxy's greatest villain" Obi-wan said as he stroke his beard.

"I know that look! What are you thinking about?" asked Ahsoka as she smile at Obi-wan.

"I'm thinking that this could be a trick. The Emperor practically allowed us to take Anakin" Said Obi-wan as he hoped for the best.

"He had Anakin's guarded by the Red Guard train by the house of Rendor my former home" Said Bontais.

"Tell me about your former house?" Asked Obi-wan.

"The house of Rendor was one many, 55 years ago my family fought in the Civil War, my Mother and Father were warriors and was defeated by the Clan of Fett." said Bontais.

"War takes a lot of love ones." said Obi-wan as he looked at Bontais with sadness.

"Loss of war is great but at lest of there is hope." said Bontais as she looks at Anakin.

"Now let's get the slave collar of Anakin" said Obi-wan as he looks at the collar.

Obi-wan walks over to Anakin's passed out body and feels around the collar to find a latch or button to remove the collar, But Anakin couldn't find one and he tried to pull it a part.

"There is no button or latch to remove it, i even tied pulling it part but it's not moving." Said Obi-wan confused about the Collar.

"Let me see" Said Bontais as she looks at the collar. "I thought so" Bontais said as she knew what was wrong.

"What is it?" Asked Ahsoka.

"The collar is bio locked only 1 person can unlock it and that is the Emperor." Said Bontais.

"What!? No poor Anakin, he was to live with that blasted collar around his neck." Obi-wan said as he looked at his friend with sorrow

"We are about to exit hyperspace." Said Master Windu of the ships coms.

"You go i say and watch Skywalker" Said Bontais as she put a reassuringly hand on Ahsoka and Obi-wan's shoulders.

"Thank you so much Master Bontais. Not just for helping us save Anakin but also for telling me more about you" Said Obi-wan as he and Ahsoka left the Med bay to the cockpit.

"You have no idea what you are or what you have to do Skywalker. In many years time you will have to face the Emperor alone and the battle of the chosen ones will begin, i see the battle but not the outcome." Bontais said as she feels the ship exit hyperspace.

"We are about to dock with the New Hope" Ahsoka said as she came running to her master.

"Thank you Ahsoka." Bontais said as she followed Ahsoka to the cockpit.

Mean while on Doombringer.

The War Room is a circular room where all the room's walls but the room's entrance have windows showing the stars and the Planet of Ord Mantell below. In the there is a smaller version of the Emperor's throne at the head of a crescent circular table with an holo-projector on the roof of centre of the table. The room is filled the Moffs, Admirals and General and with the Dark council and General Grievous via Holo.

"As all of you know my fleet was attack ans i have lost 200 ships. General Grievous what is the state of the forged Fleet?" Asked the Emperor.

"The forges have produced 100000 Battle droids and 1000 ships my Lord." Said Grievous.

"Perfect send 200 ships to my location now. Also how are things in Raxus Prime?" The Emperor asked curiously

"Not bad but i really want to fight again and this HK-55 droid that you left behind is quite useful" said Grievous.

"Good to hear General also send out..." The Emperor tried to say.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Han said as he busted into the war room.

"Han what are you doing?" Asked Hanana shocked at her son's outburst.

"I HAVE FOUND OUT ABOUT NATELL AND YOU NOT TRYING TO SAVE HIM" Han yelled as he walked through a holo display and stand in front of the Emperor.

"Mortus rescue is going to wait for a while!" said The Emperor.

"GOING TO WAIT! HE IS BROTHER AND I DEMAND HE BE RESCUE" Han yelled out

"He will be saved but the Empire and the war come first" Said the Emperor as he got up from his throne and looked away from the Han and to the stars.

"IT IS ALWAYS THE EMPIRE BEFORE YOUR FAMILY, JUST LIKE A JEDI. YOU WAR ROOM IS JUST LIKE THE JEDI HIGH COUNCIL CHAMBERS WHICH IS WHAT YOU ARE, A JEDI!" Han yelled out.

After Han yell out the insult in his anger the room went deathly silent most of the admirals and Moffs left the room in fear of the reaction. The Emperor stood still his fury building in his eyes, Prava came to the Emperor's side.

"Let it go he didn't mean it" Said Prava as she put here hand on his shoulder but got shocked when her had touch him.

The Emperor turned his head slowly towards Han, his eyes were glowed Purple and the room suddenly gotten colder. The look the Emperor gave to Han made Han regret what he said.

"Please don't hurt him he didn't mean it" Said Hanana as she stood in front of Han trying to shield him.

"Please dear, do hurt him" Said Prava afraid for her grandson.

"SILENT" The Emperor yelled out as he took everyone's voice from the room.

"HOW YOU DARE INSULT ME IN MY WAR ROOM." The Emperor yelled as he looked at Han with fury.

"Please! I didn't mean it" Han mouth as he too didn't have a voice.

"YOU WILL PAY WITH YOU PAIN." The Emperor yell as he electrocuted Han.

Han screams in pain for the Emperor's powerful lighting blast, the Sith lord that were watching enjoyed the pain and feeling the taste of the Emperor's power. After 2 minutes the Emperor stop his lighting Han as smoking from the heat of the lighting.

"Lucky you are my blood or you would have died. Take him away to my chambers" The Emperor said as he released everyone voice's

"Yes my lord" Said Hanana as she grabbed Han and took him to the Emperor's Chambers to be healed.

"You all know your duties, this Meeting is over" The Emperor said as he storm out of War Room.

**Here is the end of chapter 19 more to come soon. Please comment Review big thanks to my friends that help me with the story, But bigger thanks to those that review my story.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

2 days after the Battle of Ord Martel

The Republic fleet has returned to Coruscant and transported Anakin Skywalker to the Med Centre at the Jedi Temple with Padme by his side.

"Thank you so much Obi-wan, thank you so much for bring him home." Said Padme outside of Anakin's room to her friend

"It is alright Padme, I'm glad he is safe again" Said Obi-wan

"The Doctors have told what he went through, I can hardly believe what he went through." Said Padme as she looked at Obi-wan.

"I know but have comfort now that Anakin is back" Said Obi-wan as he put his hand on her should.

"What about the Collar?" Asked Padme.

"The Collar was the Emperor's own Slave collar when he was a slave over 3000 years old, and only he can unlock the collar" Said Obi-wan as he looked at Anakin's room

"Poor Ani. He has gone through so much and he still have to wear that blasted collar as a reminder of his hell." Padme said as she started to cry.

"He needs you Padme. He has been talking about in his sleep. I think The Emperor did more than physically torture him but mentally as well. He needs you Padme tell him the good news." Said Obi-wan as hugged Padme.

"Thank you so much Obi-wan I don't know what I would have done without you, and say my thank to the others please" said Padme as she walked into Anakin's room after she broke the hug.

"Ani? It's me Padme? I have missed you so much, more than you know. I thought you were gone from me and our family but thank the force for Qui-gon returning hope to me." Padme said as she sat next to Anakin's bed side. "But with Qui-gon given me hope he was also given me a great problem." Padme said as she is stressing about the Future. "Please wake up my love I missed you so much and so has 2 others and I know they are dying to hear their Father's voice, your voice." Said Padme as she grabs Anakin's hand and put it over her stomach.

Padme started to cry after several minutes of silence and no reaction for Anakin as she hold Anakin's hand. Just as Padme was about to give Anakin a kiss he start to moan and move. Padme sees this and watches as Anakin beautiful blue eyes opens up, Anakin sees Padme and says.

"I knew you were an angle" Anakin said with a smile.

"ANI!" Padme Said loudly as she hugged Anakin and gave him an huge long kiss.

"OW! I just got woke up and you are trying to knock me out again" Anakin said with his cool smile as he caught his breath.

"Sorry Ani. I'm just so happy to have you back" Said Padme as she hugged Anakin.

"OW" Said Anakin as Padme hugged Anakin a bit to hard where Anakin was sore.

"Oops sorry." Said Padme as she let go of her hug.

"Don't be that is the best type of pain in the Galaxy" Anakin said as he got up off the bed slowly. "How long have I been here?" Asked Anakin as he looked around the Room.

"You have been here for a day, This is my first visit i have been busy with" Padme started say.

"Chancellor Duties! I know and so does the Emperor." Anakin said finishing what she was saying.

"I missed you Ani" Padme said as she hold her self back from hugging Anakin.

"I have missed you as well" Anakin said as he gave Padme an hug and a passionate Kiss as well, until met felt something around his neck. "WHAT THE!? WHY IS THIS THING STILL ON ME?" Anakin asked a bit freaked out seeing the slave collar around his neck.

"We can't take it off without killing you" Padme said as he looked Anakin as he tries to pull the collar off him.

"WHAT!? WHY NOT?" Anakin still freaked out.

"Bontais said that Collar was once the Emperor's own slave collar when" Padme started to say

"I know about the collar being that Monsters before he put it on me, he told me. But what does that have to do with not being able to take this off?" Anakin said as he looked the collar in a mirror.

"Bontais said that only the Emperor can take it off." Padme said as she looked out her worried and anger Husband.

"No! I thought I would be free from him" Anakin said with despair as he started to cry as he remember the torture the Emperor put him thought.

"Ani, you are free from him. He has no power off you any more." Said Padme as she hugged Anakin.

"See you again is the best thing ever but the Emperor isn't going to take this lying down." Said Anakin as he looked at her through the Mirror.

"I know it doesn't help to have the Grandson in our custody." Said Padme.

"WAIT you have that brat Mortus?" Asked Anakin shocked at what he just heard.

"Yes he is here at the Temple, he is being help in one the cells here that holds Sith lords." Said Padme as she sees Anakin looking very worried.

"We at the Temple?" Asked Anakin as he tore himself away from Padme embrace. " I thought we were at the Main Med bay, we shouldn't do this here" Anakin said reacting kissing Padme at the Temple.

"Yeah about that. When i thought you were dead i might have let it slip about our marriage." Said Padme as she waited for Anakin's reaction.

"Great they goes my chance to be a Jedi and stop the galaxy's greatest threat." Anakin said as he started to feel dizzy.

"There is more bad yet good news." Padme said as she sat by Anakin on his bed.

"What is this bad/good new?" asked Anakin curios.

"Ani I'm Pregnant with twins." Padme said as she looked at Anakin.

Anakin suddenly passed out from the shock of the news.

"ANI!" Asked Padme worried about her very sick Husband.

While Padme is with Anakin Master Windu, Yoda and Bontais interrogate Mortus.

"Release me now Jedi filthy. My Grandfather will destroy you, but first he will at go after those close to you. He will destroy worlds for your defiance" Mortus Yelled pulling his chains.

"Tell us about the Sith Emperor's plans" Master Windu said to a chained up Mortus.

"I will never tell you about my Grandfather's plans and if did tell you still won't stop him. He will crush you foolish Jedi." said Mortus as he looked at the Jedi.

"Your grandfather is just another Sith Lord, fall like all Sith Do." Said Master Yoda.

"My Grandfather is more powerful then all the Sith of history combined. He has been able to enter the your previous Jedi Temple of centuries" Mortus said as he laugh at the Jedi.

"Talking about, what are you?" Asked Yoda curios and worried about the Answer.

"You Jedi have been so high and mighty about your temple that you have never realise that my Grandfather has visited your beloved temple once every 50 years." Said Mortus as he enjoy the fear the Jedi are having.

"That is Impossible? We would have" Master Windu tried to say.

"Sense him? You have been blind to the Rule of Two Siths and the Sith Empire for over 3000 years." Said Mortus as he mock the Jedi.

"You will tell us want we want" Master Windu said anger at himself as he used the force to get into Mortus's mind with all the other Council Members joining in.

"That won't work Jedi scum." Mortus laughed at the thought of the Jedi trying to go into his mind.

"This is impossible, you are just a child and you can resist us." said Master Windu as he looked confused.

"Allow me to talk the him." Said Master Bontais as she step forward.

"Very well Master Je'daii we have to attend a meeting the Chancellor soon and she want to speak to all of us." Said Master Windu as he turned to leave.

"Thank you Master Windu" Said Master Bontais as she bowed the the Jedi.

"May the Force be with you" Master Yoda before leaving.

"Now then Natell let's talk" Said Master Bontais as she sat in front of her grand nephew.

"Why should i traitor?" Asked Mortus as he looked away from Bontais.

"Your right I am traitor to my sister, i couldn't save her but i could save you?" Said Bontais.

"Save me!? I don't need saving. Grandfather is powerful, you can't stop him no one can" Said Mortus as he looked at Bontais with his sith eyes.

"Skywalker will stop him and bring balance to the force once again." said Bontais.

"Skywalker will not bring the balance back, Auntie. Grandfather is the only you was done it." Said Mortus as he laughed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Bontais.

"The Jedi thinks that balancing the force means all the Sith gone but they're wrong. Grandfather has a saying; there is no Lightside or Darkside there is only Force." Said Mortus.

"Please Natell" Bontais started to say.

"Don't call me that! I'm Mortus." Said Mortus snapping at Bontais.

"Fine. Mortus! please tell what he is planning." Bontais begged hoping to have the information

"Fine Auntie. Since you wont be able to get any information from the other prisoners. I alone no a part of the Plan. Endless War!." Mortus said as he started to laugh evilly shocking Bontais.

"Endless war? Why?" Bontais said but before he answered a Clone Shock trooper knocked on the cell door.

"What is it Trooper?" asked Bontais annoyed as she was getting close to a answer.

"Master Jedi? There is an Problem!" Said the Clone Trooper.

"What kind of problem?" Asked Bontais as she got up and walked to the cell door.

"All the Prisoners are dead." Said the Clone Trooper.

"WHAT!? HOW?" Asked Bontais as she got out of Mortus cell locking it behind her.

"The Sith we captured by snapping there own necks and the Imperial soldiers slammed there heads until they died." Said the Clone Trooper still in shocked at what he saw.

"By the Force! Is any of them left?" Asked Bontais as she walked pass every cell seeing dead Soldiers and Sith.

"No but there is a message writing in Blood!" Said the Clone Trooper clearly scarred as they enter the cell of the Dead Sith.

"Loyalty to Death!" Bontais says as she reads the Message out loud that is one the table.

"Such Loyalty is scary Master Jedi" Said the Clone Trooper.

"I know Trooper. The People of the Empire believes the Emperor to be a god." Said Bontais sad to see another life loss for her Brother in law.

"I TOLD YOU, YOU WOULDN'T GET ANY THING FROM THEM" Mortus yelled as before he laughed out aloud

On Doombringer the Emperor sits at his desk in his quarters planning the his revenge when his door buzzed.

"Come on in Han" The Emperor said as he looked over his battle plan.

"My lord I"

"Han now that we are in private all me Grandfather." The Emperor said as he cut Han off.

"Okay. Grandfather I want to know why you tortured me with your lighting two days ago." Said Han as he stood in front of the Emperor.

"To keep up with appearances" The Emperor said as he look at Han for a brief moment.

"Appearances!? What for? You are the Imperial God! No one dare refuse your orders." Han said felling the Anger in him rising.

"We are still Sith Han. Just one sign of weakness and it starts" The Emperor says.

"What starts?" Asked Han confused as he took a set at the Emperor's desk.

"The start of the fall of my Empire. If i didn't strike the Sith Lords would lose some respect to me and the Empire falls apart. Plus it was to teach you not to insult me during a war Meeting." The Emperor said as he looked at Han.

"I see, I'm sorry Grandfather Please forgive me. I Should have know your felt when you healed me afterwards, but I'm still anger not just at you but at the blasted Jedi that took my Brother" Han Said as he let his anger.

"I know but use that anger by boy." The Emperor said as he feels his anger.

"What are you doing about Natell?" Asked Han concerned about his brother.

"Your brother is fine he's just fine. Soon Chancellor Amidala will use Mortus to make a peace treaty." Said The Emperor as he looked at his Han with kind meaningful worry.

"Then we never going to get him back. What if I pretend to defect and rescue him" Han said feeling sad but hopeful.

"NO! Han there already have 1 of my grandsons I'm not making it 2. He will be returned in fear of what i am able to do." Said the Emperor as he showed his plan with Han.

**Here is Chapter 20 of the long story more to come soon! Please favourite this story and make sure you give me reviews Good or Bad doesn't matter which.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**For this Chapter I'm going to try some thing different.**

Chapter 21  
Anakin's POV

I wake up in my room seeing it quiet and no one in the room. I get up slowing making sure there is no pain, I then walk to the mirror and see my reflection. I hate what I'm seeing this blasted Collar around my neck, it just reminds me of hard times and now I'm stuck wearing it until the Monster of a Emperor is willing to take it off. After freshening up a bit I slowly walk out of my room to a very quiet hallway after about 5 minutes of walking silence I felt like was going crazy with how quiet it is. After another 10 minutes of no sound other than the sound of my steps I started to worry and raced to the council chambers limbing from my injures.  
As I limbed my way to the Council Chambers I looked around me finding no one and still no other sounds. I finally make it to turbo Lift that goes to the Council Chambers catching my breath once again. As the lift goes up I look outside to the planet that looked normal busy as ever it gave me some peace, but it didn't last long. The doors open I raced out and to my shock I see everyone in the room was dead.  
I see Master Windu's head chopped off and in his lap, Master Yoda was cut in half with just his top half on his councilman's chair. I then turn to see a grey haired Jedi I don't but recognize the face, she was cut straight through the middle of they body and Obi-wan stabbed through the heart with a lightsaber. Ahsoka was on a Councilman's chair as well dead just like the others in their chairs.  
I then looked down on the floor to see what shocked me even more a young girl dressed in white and her hair in puns, but next to her is Padme with her tear stained as if she was crying. Dead next to her is Captain Rex. I scream out in pain for seeing my beloved wife dead before me I see a flicker of light in my eyes outside was on fire the planet was burning, but then I heard a cold evil laugh if i wasn't in shock of see all those close to me dead I would have jumped at the laugh. I turn around slowly to see The Emperor laughing and standing next to him was a young blond hair man.  
The Emperor laughs again this time praising the young man next to him "Well my greatest apprentice. Now Lord Vader you have one finally task that remains to be done, kill Anakin Skywalker" The Emperor said to Lord Vader "Yes Master" said the Sith apprentice to his Master. The apprentice walks towards me igniting his red Lightsaber and then he stabbed me in my heart, then then Sith apprentice leans into my ears and says "This is all our fault Father" "Thank you Skywalker for giving me the greatest Apprentice I ever had." The Emperor said as he laughed loudly.

3rd person POV

Anakin wakes up from his Nightmare and screams for Padme, Anakin freaked out more when no ones was in his room but he relax when Obi-wan came in.

"Are you alright Anakin?" Asked Obi-wan concerned about his friend.

"Yeah just a nightmare" Anakin said as he walked to the nearby sink and washed his face with water.

"Was it about what happened while you were captured?" Asked Obi-wan hoping for Anakin to vent about what happened to him.

"Yes it was about him torturing me. Where is Padme? she must be worried" Anakin lied still afraid of the nightmare but still worried about Padme.

"She is at her office planning to use Mortus to create a peace treaty" Obi-wan said letting Anakin lie go.

"So you know about me and Padme." Anakin said feeling guilty and worried.

"Yes I know about your marriage and more." Obi-wan said.

"More! You know about Padme pregnant?" asked Anakin now more worried.

"Yes I do know but the Council doesn't know, they just know your Marriage." said Obi-wan..

"What are they going to about it?" asked Anakin feeling a bit better.

"While you were past out there was a vote to kick you out of the Order." Obi-wan said.

"I thought so what was the vote?" Anakin Asked worried if he was still a Jedi.

"3 for it 9 against it. Your still a Jedi Anakin" Obi-wan said as he put a hand on Anakin's should in a comforting way.

"That is good to hear but was about Padme's Baby?" Anakin asked.

"We are at war so i don't think you be kicked out of the order." Obi-wan said

"How is Padme?" Anakin asked worried about Padme.

"A bit stress with the war but luckily the stress has gone for a while for Padme's sister and her Children are here to help her. Sola is even her Aide" Obi-wan said as he chuckled at the thought of it. "But Padme wants us to get Mortus and bring him to her for her talks." Obi-wan said as he looked at his friend with worry.

"Okay, you go ahead I get Mortus and meet you there." Anakin said as he made his way to his room's door.

"Are you sure you can handle seeing him?" Asked Obi-wan.

"I can Obi-wan, i need to do this to confront my fears of him." Anakin said.

"I understand, go ahead I'll wait for you at the speeder" Obi-wan said as he walked to the hanger while Anakin makes his way to the Temples Sith Cells.

As Anakin makes his way to Mortus's cell he thought of his nightmare praying to the force not to be a vision. He is conflicted between the love of his family and run away with them and make sure they future was good or the good of the Galaxy and risk his child to be corrupted.  
Anakin walks into Mortus's cell to see the Young Sith Meditating with the darkside.

"Hey wake up it time to put you to good use for the galaxy." Anakin said as he kick Mortus awake.

"He won't do it, and you know it" Mortus said as he looked up to Anakin.

"I know he loves his family. So if he loved you he would trade you for peace." Anakin said as he pulled Mortus up by the collar.

"Peace? Peace is a lie, Skywalker." Mortus said as he was pushed out of his cell.

"I know about your Code and how evil those words means. You and your Family are nothing but Monsters that enslaved countless worlds." said Anakin as he walked out of the cell with Mortus in front of him.

"And you know all about Slavery Don't you slave." Mortus mocked Anakin.

"I'M NOT A SLAVE" Anakin yelled as he punched Mortus in the gut.

"WHAHAHA" Mortus's laughed evilly from the blow of the hit. "You will always be a slave Skywalker! If not to the Emperor then to your Jedi Order." Mortus said as he got his breath back.

"I WILL NEVER BE A SLAVE" Anakin yelled as he began hitting Mortus repeatedly for a good 2 minutes

"He really has gotten to you hasn't he" Mortus said as he feels the pain from the hits.

"What does that mean?" Anakin said ready to hit Mortus again.

"My Grandfather he has broken you and now you can't control yourself. You will fail not just yourselves but those close to you." Mortus laughed as if he enjoyed the pain ready for another hit, but it never came as Obi-wan came around the corner shocked to see Anakin stand of Mortus with fire in his eyes.

"ANAKIN!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Obi-wan said shocked at what he is seeing.

"Obi-wan? he Was trying to escape." Anakin lied feeling shamed.

"Not buying it Anakin. He has a black eye and several bruises around his face." Obi-wan said disappointed and worried about his friend's behaviour.

"Lets get him to Padme for the peace talks" Anakin said as he grabbed Mortus and pushed to the hanger.

"Fine, but we not done about this." Obi-wan said to Anakin still disappointed.

"Fine later." Anakin said his feeling conflicted.

On the Doombringer the Emperor sits on this throne in the War room, waiting for the call from Chancellor Amidala that ransom his grandson for a peace treaty. He had Han with him and his mother so they can see Mortus. His capture has made realize the galaxy needs to pay the price for taking what was his Not Skywalker he still plays a part in his grand plan, but taking his blood is another thing.

"My lord your spies have reported that Mortus is being transported to the Chancellor's office." Hanana said as she get the reports.

"Good then they should call to demand a peace treaty." The Emperor said as he feels Anakin's feeling making him happy.

"Did the Spies report on Mortus condition?" Han asked still worried about his brother.

"Yes they say he is limbing, a cut lip and has several bruise on his face" Hanana said as she sherds a tear of her son.

"I'm surround by sentimental fools." The Emperor thought to him self as he listen to Anakin's talk with his Master and Mortus silent in the back of the speeder.

"I'm getting worried about you Anakin. You attack Mortus and keep on lying about what is wrong with you." Obi-wan said hoping to get answers for his former Padawan.

"I have been a captive for 2 months and you expert me to return to myself in a week." Anakin asked getting a little anger.

"He's inside his head you know" Mortus said to Obi-wan enjoying the tension.

"What do you mean he's in side his head?" Obi-wan said now curios about what the Young Sith was saying.

"My Grandfather has a way of"

"SILENCE MORTUS DON'T SPOIL THE FUN" The Emperor said to Mortus through the force, make Mortus smiles evilly.

"He has a way of What?" Wondering what the Sith knows.

"Just that when he grabs a slave he tortures it for hours leaving them scared." Mortus as he felt his Grandfather's pride and make the Jedi a little more worried.

"Mortus is fine, he is stirring the Jedi up breaking the ice before it sets." The Emperor said confusing Hanana and Han in the room.

"How do you know Grandfather?" Asked Han.

"I Just talked to him through the force and before you ask he is fine his having Fun" The Emperor as he laughed at his grandson's reaction.

"That's ah good to hear I guess. So he doesn't need a rescue?" Asked Han.

"He isn't worried Han and you should feel the same. He has arrived at Senate building and is being escort to Chancellor Amidala's office. In 10 minutes time I will contact The Chancellor myself to catch them off guard.

"Yes Grandfather." Han said bowing to The Emperor.

On Coruscant Mortus finally meets Chancellor Amidala of Naboo with Anakin, Obi-wan and the whole room watching him. Mortus is worried not from the eyes in the room on him but talking to his grandfather.

"Greeting Chancellor Mynock." Mortus mocked shocking the whole room and making Anakin angry.

"That is no way to talk to the Chancellor of the Republic young man." Said Bail Organa.

"Both of you are Mynock, weak, useless and clingy to the hope of Peace. Peace is a Lie and my grandfather the Emperor will make sure you pay for Capturing me." Mortus yelled out loud making everyone gasp in shocked once again.

"For you sake if the Emperor doesn't agree with a peace treaty then the Jedi Council do to you what they did to Palpatine when they caught him" Padme said to Mortus.

"What you did to Sidious? No you don't mean?" Asked Mortus it dawn in on him about what is going to happen.

"That's right the Council will purge your connection to the Darkside forever." Obi-wan said to Mortus.

"What is going on out there?" Asked Colonel Rex when Suddenly the weather outside starts to darken.

"It's midday and it looks like night." Said Bail as the Clouds start to flash lighting.

"He's here." Padme said remembering the attack weeks ago.

"Chancellor The Sith Emperor just called us." Said the Sola and with a nod from Padme the transmission went through shocking everyone as the Emperor called them before they called him.

Just have the Holo image of the Sith Emperor gave almost everyone the creeps, Anakin however started to have a flood of memories of his captivity. but luckily Obi-wan saw Anakin's reactions and help him to calm himself. the only sounds that can be heard is the thunder outside.

"You have something mine and i want back now" The Emperor said this cool calm yet evil voice.

"I'm Chancellor Padme Amidala and you can have your Grandson in exchange for a peace treaty.

"HA! A peace treaty? HAHAHA" The Emperor laughed making everyone in the room nervous. "I damn to have my grandson Mortus back me your face my wrath again." said The Emperor as he feels the fear in the room.

"You can try to attack us here again your highness, but the fleet guarding it is over 2000 strong more than your fleets." Bail Organa said in his anger.

"Really? Organa you want me to attack Alderaan Maybe?" The Emperor said to the small man trying to attack tough.

"Bail please control yourself." Padme said to her friend.

"You don't know what he did you my home and to my family" Bail said to Padme has he tries to control his anger.

"I do understand Bail, but we are trying to achieve a peace treaty." Padme said to her friend worried about his action.

"It won't work Padme! He is cold, evil and cruel he will never agree to a peace treaty." Bail said to Padme remember the last time they made a treaty with The Emperor.

"He's right you know and thank you Organa for the compliments. They will be no treaty!" The Emperor said dashing the hopes of the Senators.

"Go and convince your grandfather to accept the peace treaty or you will lose your connection to the force" Anakin threaten to Mortus in a whisper.

"Fine" Mortus said as he walked forward so The Emperor can see him.

**Ancient Sith Language**

**_"MORTUS you have ruined my plans again. The time table now has to change because of you." The Emperor said angry at his grandson for being captured._**

**_"Forgive me My lord for me failure" Mortus said as he bowed to the Emperor._**

**_"You know I will never bow to the Jedi and agree to a peace treaty." Said the Emperor to his grandson._**

**_"Please my lord agree to the treaty if you don't they would disconnect my ability to use the force." Mortus said clearly afraid to be normal person._**

**_"No my boy, they will pay for kidnapping you and if they take your Ability to use the force then that would be your punishment for disobey me." The Emperor said to Mortus._**

**End of Ancient Sith Language**

"The only Peace treaty i accept is you bowing down to me." The Emperor says to the Chancellor.

"The Republic will never bow to the forces of evil and get enslaved, Peace will run come again." Anakin said has he came forward so the Emperor can see him.

"Remember my promise Skywalker? If you even leave my side Slave your friends and family will pay the price." The Emperor said to Anakin. The Republic will pay for taking what I care about, and just like the force I will do the same to you Chancellor." The Emperor said as he disconnected the Holo-feed leaving everyone stunned in shock.

On the doombringer the Emperor is now on his bridge his crew all ready for orders.

"Admiral set course" The Emperor said as he sat on his Throne.

"Where to My Emperor?." the Admiral asked.

"Naboo" The Emperor said with his powerful voice.

**So here is the latest Chapter for the Story Favorite this and please review me about my 1st Person view atempt.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 of this long story**

**WARNING CONTAINS DEATH SCENES**

Anakin, Obi-wan and Padme sit in Padme's New Residents the Chancellor's Apartments talking about Anakin's mentally state and about Anakin and Padme's children.

"Ani, Obi-wan and I am so worried about you" Padme said as she sat next to Anakin in a hug.

"I can't lie to you my love, I think I'm losing my mind." Anakin said to Padme letting his feels out.

"Tell us everything you are safe here." Obi-wan said to Anakin as he sat across of Anakin.

"I can still fell him. It like he's still in my mind." Anakin said as he cried a little. "He tortured me for everyday for 8 hours a day before he had other imperial duties." Anakin said.

"It's alright the most of the scars can be healed." Padme said as run her hand of 1 of 14 Lightsaber burns on Anakin's body.

"He didn't just torture me physically but mentally as well. I saw both of you die repeatedly in many ways, What is worst is I can still see them when I sleep" Anakin said as he cried very hard.

"Will you ever get a good nights sleep?" asked Padme as she hold her crying Husband.

"Maybe the Jedi healers can help you?" Obi-wan said as he tired to bring some hope.

"What was the last nightmare you had?" Asked Padme as she rubbed Anakin's back gently.

"You really don't want to know?" Anakin said as he still remembers the nightmare.

"I can't be that bad." Obi-wan said to Anakin.

"It was about our children Padme! Is saw 1 of them joining the Emperor and killing us all" Anakin said with horror.

"Don't worried Ani. Once my 2 terms as Chancellor are finished up I'll take them home to Naboo to keep them safe." Padme said as she grabbed Anakin and kissed him.

Suddenly Padme's Comlink goes off.

"Yes?" Padme asked to her Sister Sola.

"Senator Binks is calling in from Naboo, he say it's important." Sola said.

"Meesa gald to see ya, Weesa in big doo doo this time." Jar Jar said

"What is it? What is wrong?" Padme asked worried.

"Meesa put Queenie on." Jar Jar said as he set out of the holo for the Naboo Queen Neeyutnee

"Thank the force we able to get a hold of you" Queen Neeyutnee Said.

"What is Wrong your highness?" Asked Padme.

"Our Sensors have picked up a incoming ship, it's the Doombringer." Queen Neeyutnee Said looking scared.

"WHAT!? How long until they get there?" Asked Obi-wan and he set into view.

"Oh Master Kenobi" Queen Neeyutnee Said slightly shocked to see Obi-wan "The ship is 5 minutes away" Queen Neeyutnee said as she finished her sentence.

"This is the price of saving me and capturing Mortus." Anakin said shock Padme and Obi-wan.

"He wouldn't harm Naboo with Mortus still in our custody well he." Asked Padme to Anakin.

"I'm not to sure Padme he might, But was is puzzling me is his personal flagship is alone he never does that." Anakin said worried and curios about his former capturer actions.

"There is a nearby fleet that is a hour away. Surely that could stop him right?" Padme Asked as she sent command to the fleet captain.

"I don't know Padme this is strange. Queen Neeyutnee if the Emperor contacts you obey him please at least until backup gets there." Anakin said to the Queen.

"Are you sure about this Master Skywalker?" Asked Queen Neeyutnee.

"Trust him your highness like i do." Padme said as she grabbed Anakin's hand.

"Very well Chancellor we will follow Master Skywalker's suggestion." Queen Neeyutnee Said as she ended the holo call.

7

"The Emperor rarely leaves his fleet for anything." Anakin said baffled.

"Do you have any idea what he is going to do Ani?" Asked Padme.

"I don't Padme. He never left the fleet while i was with him.

"Maybe he is going to ransom the safety of Naboo for Mortus." Obi-wan said putting his idea out there.

"Lets hope Obi-wan, lets hope." Anakin said as he tried to use the force to feel the Emperor's mind.

On Doombringer the crew stand ready at battle station for the invasion of Naboo, but what the crew didn't know was they not going to invade the planet. The Emperor stand in a small bubble shaped room that allows the people inside to have a 360 view. While The Emperor's ship heads to Naboo he mediates with the darkside in the bubble room called The Meditation pod and from there the Emperor can connect himself to the Darkside until the ship got to Naboo.

"Admiral is the screaming Blades ready for the transmission" The Emperor said as he feels the ship getting closer to Naboo and breaks his Meditation.

"They are standing by. Just start broadcasting and they make sure everyone in the galaxy sees it My lord, also my lord the men are ready an waiting to invade Naboo." The Admiral said with conviction.

"Tell the men to stand down we not going to invade the planet." The Emperor said to the Admiral as the Emperor looks out into the Hyperspace lanes feeling his most loyal soldiers in his empire ready to fight back.

"But the men what to help you to teach the Republic not to take what is your?" The Admiral asked slightly shock.

"I know Admiral I can feel there anger and conviction. There will be not battle." The Emperor said as the Doombringer exited out of Hyperspace in the Naboo system.

"Very well my lord I will do as you say." The Admiral said as he ended the comcall.

The Emperor see his ship heading to Naboo and getting into Orbit over the planet, the Emperor released 1000s of small holo cameras in Naboo so the whole galaxy can see what he can do.

"Now Admiral" The Emperor said as he once again stand in the centre of his meditation Pod.

"Yes My lord" The Admiral said as he sent the okay to Nar Shaddaa.

"Attention life forms around the galaxy! You all know who I am but for those that don't know me I'm the Sith Emperor Darth Nox!" The Emperor said to the galaxy in a forced transmission. "less than a week ago my fleet was attack over the planet of Ord Mantell. My fleet was victorious in the battle however during the battle a Jedi strike team snuck on board my flagship and stole what is mine, my property and my blood! I not too angry at losing it, but I'm furious at them taking me blood." The Emperor said as his eyes glowed purple.

On Coursant Anakin, Padme and Obi-wan sit together watching in with fear as the Emperor eyes glowed and Anakin was getting angry at the Emperor calling him his property, but Padme was too busy watching her planet in the background in worry.

"Chancellor Padme Amidala and tried to use my blood for a peace. I'm a Sith and I follow the Sith Code, PEACE IS A LIE! The only peace I would ever accept is the Republic surrendering and handing over all planet under there control." The Emperor said to the broadcast.

"Here is my response to the negotiations Chancellor, your home world is going to pay for you errors." The Emperor said when suddenly the floor the emperor started to rise to the top of the room.

The Meditation Pod's roof then opened up as the pedestal the Emperor is on rises even higher, The Emperor made a quick motion with his hands and a Dark glow came around the Emperor's body as a shield that creates air. The now on top of his Meditation Pod the Emperor looked into the Holocam that broadcasting his message over the holonet.

"Remember Chancellor this is your doing." The Emperor said with his eyes glow black with and glowing purple around the edges.

The Emperor stand where he is for 2 minutes as he charged his fury into his hands. Then 10 bolts of lighting came out of the Emperor finger tips and hit the atmosphere of Naboo. Nothing at first but suddenly storm clouds begin to appear across the planet and rain down with lighting, as the lighting strikes the ground the fields and the trees catches on fire but when the lighting hits the water it steams away. The Storm had another affect it cut all power to everything on thing on the planet leaving on the Emperor holocams on and working as if they each were the Emperor's eyes watching the fear and death of all forms of life on the planet.

Padme watches in horror as she see her beloved home die slowly. She tried to contact The Emperor to try to the death of her world but all forms of communication have been blocked by the Emperor's transmission.

The Emperor watches and listens to screams of pain and fear fuelling the Emperor even more. Then the Emperor stretched out his hands towards Naboo, and nothing seems to happen but the holocams below tells differently the ground starts to shake Rapidly killing more people and destroying several buildings, as the ground above starts to break away sinking the hidden cities of the Gungans below as the derbies hits the cities. After several minutes the Emperor stops the ground quakes, leaving much of people dead and several towns gone from the quakes. The Remaining people breath relief at quakes stopping but the storms continue stopping any leaving the planet, the people of thinks it is over but they are wrong.

The Emperor inhales deeply and holds his breath for a minute before unleashes a huge blast of wind and when it strikes Naboo the impact of blast created a huge crate and the shock of the blast sent a massive wave of wind across the planet. Everything the wind touches gets pushed away the people get crushed for the impact of the wind and the buildings it gets in contact with gets blown away from where they were before.

Queen Neeyutnee looks outside of her palace in to the city and sees the house on fire or turned into a pile of stone, she looks towards the gate of Theed as see the shock wave coming over the horizon.

"Why?" Queen Neeyutnee said as she braces herself to die and cried a little.

"Meesa so sad Queenie the end of Naboo thisda is." Jar Jar said as he stood next to Queen Neeyutnee.

"Me to Jar Jar" Queen Neeyutnee said as she grabbed Jar Jar's hand and stands together ready to die.

The shock wave goes through Theed so fast you wouldn't believe how quick a city can disappeared. But for the Queen and Jar Jar it went slowly. It hit the the gateway knocking it pushing it towards them, then as it got closer to the Palace what was left of the houses were flatten when it hit the palace it was pushed of the cliff into the ground turning the Palace into dust. After the shock wave went around the planet killing any forms of life that survied the storm and the quakes, Naboo is now a dead world with his green fields and trees gone, the water gone, the buildings gone, and the people gone as well leaving a nothing behind.

"This is the price Chancellor! for not handing over my Grandson. If I don't hear for you saying that he will be released then the next world will be Alderaan then Corellia. And for the rest galaxy this is just my power at half the strength trust me when i say this you really don't my full power." The Emperor said to the nearby holocam laughing his cold evil laugh making everyone shake in fear or his amazement before he ended the transmission.

"You silly old fool" Prava said as she catch the Emperor before he could hit the floor. "You use too much Power to fast" Prava said as she help him down carefully.

"I'm fine" The Emperor said in shortness of breath.

"No your not!" Prava said as she sat next to the Emperor "You should have told what you were planning" Prava said worried and upset with the Emperor.

"WHY SHOULD I? I'M THE EMPEROR NOT YOU" The Emperor yelled at Prava.

"Because I love you. You change the Sith regime for the better, if it wasn't for you I would kill aimlessly but thanks to you I have a reason to kill not just for fun but for the Empire; Your Empire." Prava said as she hugged The Emperor.

"The Galaxy has to know what I can do. The Galaxy needs to fear me not my Empire but the rest of the Galaxy." The Emperor said as his breath returned normal.

"I know but next time have me by your side. What you did on Naboo costed you a soul?" Prava said as she ended the hug.

"I still have over 100,000 souls my power isn't going way any time soon Prava." The Emperor said not worried about the cost. "You know the plan and the outcome" The Emperor said as he looked at Prava.

"I know what is at the End of the plan, The Battle of the Chosen ones." Prava said as she looked away from the Emperor.

"And?" The Emperor asked wanting her to continue.

"And the have the Galaxy be balanced by it ruled by your blood. With the son of the Chosen light to be there Wrath." Prava said as a tear went down her face.

"What's wrong my love?" asked the Emperor as he turn Prava face towards him and saw the tear.

"I'm afraid of losing you. 53 Years ago your followers found me and I was but into the Sith Academy on Gree and when you visit the Academy you saw me and you saw the power that even I didn't know I had." Prava said as she looking into the Emperor's eyes.

"I know." The Emperor said as he smile at the memory "when I saw you, I saw the power within you. Your power was vast and great, but I wasn't ready when I fell in love with you. Over 3000s I did feel what I feel about you." The Emperor said as he looked at Prava with love.

"I still remember our first date. You used the Dark Mask on me and pretended to be a lowly Sith lord that just got his title, and you did that for other 2 dates until you asked the Question. What if you could be the Emperor and asked how I felt if you were? and at first I was angry at for thinking on overthrow the Imperial God, then worried if went ahead and did it." Prava said.

"Yeah, you kept on telling not to think that or else you leave me. But when you said that you love me not for the Power but for my blacken heart." The Emperor as he felt normal again.

"Yeah" Prava said with warm filling "Lets stop all this mushy stuff now or else we might lose ourselves to passion. I have to go back to my fleet now, I love you" Prava said as she got up quickly and teleported herself away.

On Coruscant in the Chancellor's apartment Anakin, Obi-wan and Padme looks on seeing Padme's people die, Anakin feels Padme's hand sudden turns cold. He looks at Padme as see her passed out with teared stained eyes on her face.

"Padme!? wake up angel!" Anakin said worried as he starts to shake her wake gently. "Padme please wake up" Anakin says again.

"What happened!?" Obi-wan asked as he turned his head to his worried friend.

"I don't know i think she faint at the destruction of her Home and her family." Anakin said when Padme started to awake. "Thank the force" Anakin said as he embraced Padme.

"Ani please tell it was just a nightmare" Padme asked hoping.

"I'm sorry Padme but it happened it's not a nightmare." Anakin said as he embraced Padme as she cried her self in greif with Obi-wan joining in the hug.

Then stayed that way for what felt like forever and it would have been if it wasn't for Bail Organa walking in.

"Padme we have to. Oh sorry Master Jedi I ah didn't know you were um here." Bail said feeling awkward at seeing Padme being hugged by the Jedi.

"It's alright we were just comforting her for the loss of Naboo." Obi-wan said as he let go of the hug.

"I'm so sorry Padme, I don't know how you are feeling but I will know soon." Bail said as he sat next to Anakin.

"What do you mean?" Asked Padme as she looks at bail.

"His ship is heading to Alderaan now. What are you going to do?" Bail said as he looked at Padme with worry.

"Well I'm going to hand Mortus over to That monster but before I Do." Padme said as she got up and used her comlink. "Master Yoda I'm handing over Mortus back to the Emperor, the price is to high to have him. However before we do I want the Jedi Council to strip away his powers to use the Force." Padme said to Yoda shocking everyone.

**I am super sorry for the last Chapter post I really should made sure it was right to post. Please for give me.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

After Padme shocked Anakin, Obi-wan and the Jedi Council at her order not the order itself but the way she said with anger and haterd of The Sith Emperor for what he did to Naboo. But Bail Organa was more shocked and worried about this course of action.

"Padme you shouldn't do this" Bail said as he got up and walked to Padme with fear in his eyes.

"I can and I will" Padme said with conviction.

"What if he retaliate and destroys Alderaan?" Bail asked Worried about his world.

"I am going to hand back Mortus not the monster within him" Padme said as she turn to Anakin "What do you think Ani, Obi-wan?" Padme asked the Jedi as she second guessing her self.

"I agree with Padme on this, we can't add fuel to the fire of the Sith Empire" Anakin said.

"Of course you agree with her, she's your wife. What about you Master Obi-wan please tell you don't agree to this plan?" Bail asked begging for some help.

"I have to agree with Padme and Anakin on this one, 1 less monster is worth the chance to end this war sooner." Obi-wan said as he stroked his beard.

"I can't believe what I am hearing, you are risking the safety of Alderaan just for revenge for what he did to Naboo." Bail said as she grew more angry.

"This isn't about me hurting The Emperor for Naboo, this is the smartest option. I can not let Mortus go back to the Empire without stop at least one sith" Padme said as she tried to reason with her friend.

"I understand Padme, but I'm scarred for Alderaan, by wife and by people, this is a huge gamble you are taking here." Bail said as he calmed down and sat down.

"I know Bail but there is a fleet over Alderaan so hopeful the Emperor's ship can get to damaged to attack." Padme said with hope.

"I hope you know what you are doing Padme, for I am worried sick." Bail said as he left Padme's apartment.

"I hope so too Bail, I hope so too" Padme said as she return her attention to The holo-call. "Master Yoda and Master Windu, I want Mortus stripped of his force powers." Padme said to the council.

"The Council agrees with you Chancellor, we can not kill him or hand him back just to terrorise the galaxy right next to his grandfather." Master Windu said as the rest nodded they heads in agreement.

"Grave danger the course of Action we taking this is." Master Yoda said

"We will head over to the temple now." Padme said.

"Send up the prisoner" Master Windu said as he disconnected the holocall.

The Jedi council agreed to Padme's request not for the anger she had but for the point she made, to make sure the galaxy didn't have another monster to fight. So Mortus was brought before the Jedi Council in they Chambers and was place in the centre of the room.

"What do you Jedi scum want now? I was enjoying my chat with Sidious" Mortus asked at the Jedi council.

"The Chancellor has choose to hand you back to your Grandfather." Master Windu said with annoyance in his voice.

"I heard what he done to Naboo, Palpy loves what he done still mad but has respect of My Grandfather. I know you are handing me over to save other worlds so they don't have the same fate. Oh and I told you so." Mortus said the a smudginess in his voice

"You and Palpatine together is a scary thought" Master Plo Koon said worried at Mortus talking to Palpatine and them talking about Sith thoughts.

"Well you don't have to worry now that I'm going back to my Grandfather." Mortus said happy to free to get his revenge.

"Happy for long, you should not be" Yoda said to Mortus feeling his happiness again.

"What are you talking about?" Mortus said a little curios at what Yoda said.

"The Jedi Council has agreed with the Chancellor to strip you of your ability to use the Darkside of the Force." Master Bontais said feeling conflicted at this course of action.

"You not going to do that, not when you are letting me go back to my Grandfather." Mortus said shocked from what Bontais said.

"We are willing to risk the Emperor's reaction." Padme said as she walked into the room followed by Anakin and Obi-wan.

"You are not doing this out of revenge are you?" Mortus said goading Padme.

"I thought I wasn't but as I headed here I thought to myself and realise I am doing out of revenge at first, but I am doing to to help the galaxy and while getting a little revenge, 2 mynocks with one blast." Padme said as she stood in front of Mortus with a very watchful Anakin overlooking her.

"Do you see Jedi if you do this than you are no better than Sith." Mortus said trying to change the councils mind for he is afraid of losing his power.

"It is the Will of the Force young sith" Master Windu said with a hidden wicked smile on his face.

"The Will of the Force HA! What a load! You Jedi always you that saying no matter what the situation is to feel better about what you are doing. You Jedi are broken, you don't even follow your own code, by keeping that Slave part of your Order" Mortus yelled as he pointed at Anakin with his bound hands.

"I AM NO SLAVE" Anakin yelled out as he gain control of his anger.

"You will always be a slave Skywalker. You and your Jedi Order are slave to the force." Mortus said as he tried to break free from the collar that stops him using his power.

"Master Jedi do it" Padme ordered.

The Jedi Councillors got up from the seats and took 2 steps towards Mortus and bowed they head. Mortus looks around quickly scarred and anger at them taking his power, he tried to run away to save himself but Anakin had a feeling he was going to run and using the force keep standing where he is.

"LET ME GO SLAVE" Mortus yelled at Anakin.

"Not until you get what is coming to you" Anakin said with a smirk.

The Jedi Council then casts Force Light which they used before on the Emperor but it didn't work on the Emperor they hope it works on Mortus. The Council projects a wall of light in front of them sealing Mortus in an ball of light as the ball started to close Mortus yelled out in pain feel his connection be cut. After 5 minutes the Council relaxed and the ball of light began to shrink into Mortus. After the ritual as over Mortus collapsed to the floor crying shivering as if he was cold.

"What now?" asked Bontais feeling a little sad seeing her nephew shaking into a ball.

"Now Anakin, Obi-wan and I take Mortus and head to Alderaan on the New Hope." Padme said shocking everyone.

"You cannot come Padme, it should just be Obi-wan and myself that hands him over." Anakin said worried about Padme and there children inside her.

"I'm going Ani. As leader of the Republic I must make sure I made the right choice." Padme said trying to easy Anakin's worry.

"What if it turns into a battle and with your condition I can't risk it." Anakin said with his arms cross as he stood in front of Padme confusing the Council.

"Ani I am maybe pregnant but that doesn't mean I weak or can't do things that I have done before." Padme said angrily and being treat like a weak animal without realising that she spilled they secret.

"Your pregnant?" Asked Windu shocked and a little betrayed.

"Yes I'm pregnant and Anakin is the father if you don't like than toughen up." Padme said angrily.

"How dare you speak to me in such rudeness! You maybe the Chancellor but you don't act like one." Master Windu said shocked and anger at Padme.

"How dare you speak to her that way!" Anakin said with anger at Master Windu

After that the whole council start to shout in anger about one thing or another, and only to people in the room didn't say anything Mortus and Yoda. Yoda tried to calm the room when he too started to feel angry as well, Mortus on the other hand started to laugh drawing the whole room at him.

"What is for funny, former Sith?" Anakin asked as he mocked Mortus.

"The Way you Jedi are acting, My grandfather has already handed out his punishment" Mortus said laughing his head off enjoy the anger in the room.

"What are you talking about?" Master Obi-wan getting anger himself.

"My Grandfather is making you angry for no reason, even though I can't feel the force I can still see his power at work." Mortus said still feeling cold and distant from the lost of his power.

"He is right, the Darkside gone from him into the air it is." Master Yoda said as he tap his cane on the floor and sending a wave of light hitting everyone in the room making them calm and relax.

"Thank you Master Yoda, I don't know what came over me." Padme said feeling her head clear.

"better now it is, talk more later we will. Go you shall with Skywalker and Kenobi you will" Yoda said as he sat back into his seat

"Thank you Master Yoda." Padme said before signalling for her guards to grabbed Mortus.

"Thank you Masters" Anakin said feeling embarrassed at what just happened and left with Padme and Obi-wan.

"Discuss about this new development we must" Yoda said as he looked around the room seeing nothing more than guilty in the eyes. "Discuss this later we should, rest needed it is." Yoda said as he got up and walked to the doors.

**Here is chapter 23 of this story sorry for the long wait been working on an story with my good friend ****MirskianQueen at u/3080421/ the story is called Prince Skywalker.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

As Padme, Anakin and Obi-wan head to Alderaan to hand Mortus back to his grandfather, the trip would take to get there just under a day to get there. The Emperor however arrives at Alderaan a hour before them and begins to attack the Republic fleet that is made of a total 50 ships against 1 Imperial dreadnought. The Emperor sits on his throne on the Bridge and thinking of stepping in, to fight himself but thought of how disappointed his men were about not attacking Naboo, so he decided to let his men have some fun.

"My Emperor." The Admiral of Doombringer said as he bowed his head at the Emperor "we have arrived at Alderaan and long range sensors indicate a Republic Star Destroyer is incoming." The Admiral said as he kept his head down.

"Good to hear Admiral." The Emperor said pleased as he feels his Grandson coming home. "How long until the ship gets here?" The Emperor asked as he looked passed the bowing Admiral and see the Republic fleet heading towards them.

"The enemy ship will be here less than an hour's time." The Admiral said to his Emperor.

"Prefect" The Emperor said.

"What of the enemy fleet sire?" The Admiral asked worried he spoke out.

"We will engage the enemy fleet Admiral." The Emperor said as he looked at the Admiral.

"Yes my lord, I'll order the fighters and the Bombers to be ready to engage the enemy." The Admiral said as he started to leave.

"Just have them ready in the hangers and have them wait for my Order to attack." The Emperor said as he punched in commands into his thrones console.

"Of course sire." The Admiral said as left to hand out the Emperor's order.

The crew on the Doombringer are so efficient that it took 5 minutes for the crew to be ready for battle, The Pilots are in there fighter and Bombers waiting in the hanger for the Emperor's order. While the crew got to battle stations the silenced crew were ready as well wait for they Master's order.

"Attention all personal!" The Emperor said making sure everyone was listen to him. Today is your chance to redeem yourself so do not hold back." The Emperor said as everyone cheered out. "Before I give the order to attack I think the Weak foolish Republic fleet needs a taste to the Sith weaponry again. FIRE THE SILENCER!" The Emperor yelled out. 10 seconds later the Emperor's super-weapon fired at the republic fleet destroying over 30 ships in one shot.

"ATTACK!" The Emperor yelled launching over 100 fighters and bombers. In his throne the Emperor closes his eyes and guides his forces during the battle. The Emperor is also watching over his Grandson Making sure he doesn't die.

As the Doombringer gets closer to the Republic warships his fighters leaded by Han attack the enemy Bombers and Fighters, the Imperial Bombers attack the shield Generator with their advanced bombs that absorbs the energy from the shield to add more power to the bombs. Thanks to the Emperor's Battle meditation he has been able to see the whole battle and influence his Soldiers to be better fighters. As the Doombringer start to in engage ship to ship combat his bombers attack from behind and destroy the lead ship's shield Generator making it easy to destroy.

After the enemy flagship got destroyed, the last of the enemy fleet fought no more than 20 minutes at most then fled into Hyperspace. With the Space battle over the Emperor, his Red Guard and Han went down to the planet of Alderaan, when they landed on the planet he was confronted Alderaan Soldiers.

"You cannot be here!" Said a Soldier that looked like a Captain.

"Stand, a side now" The Emperor said as he looked down at the Captain making him quake in fear.

"N-no! B-by order of House Organa you cannot l-land here." The captain studded out.

"I wasn't going to cause an harm to the planet but you have angered me." The Emperor said making the Alderaanin Soldiers come to arms. With just an signal The Emperor commanded as his Red Guard rushed out behind the Emperor and Killing the Soldiers in seconds.

"What is your Will my Lord?" Asked Captain Abaven, Head of the Red Guard.

"Make sure I am not disturbed, I will be waiting for Mortus in the remains of Thul Palace." The Emperor said as he started to walk towards the Directions of Thul Palace from what he remembers.

"Of course My Lord" Captain Abaven said as he bowed and followed the Emperor killing Alderaanin Soldiers along the way.

The Emperor walked into the Palace and seeing most of the roof gone, and the seat of house Thul's power was still standing covered in 3000 years of dust. He walks to seat admiring his past as he remember ordering the head of House Thul to do his bidding, The Emperor also remember how weak the Thuls were. The Red Guard killed any Alderaanin Soldier that got near the Palace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the Emperor's attack Anakin, Obi-wan and Padme were worried about Alderaan, they heard of the Emperor arrival but that's it.

"How long until we get there." Padme asks as she Anakin and Obi-wan walked on to the Bridge.

"We will be there in 15 minutes time Chancellor" Admiral Wullf Yularen as he saluted at Padme.

"Any word from Alderaan?" Obi-wan asked

"Is the Emperor dead?" Anakin asked hoping.

"The fleet over Alderaan has lost the battle." Said Admiral Wullf Yularen

"What!?" Anakin said shocked "We had 50 ships against his flagship how do we lose the battle?" Anakin asked shock at what he is hearing.

"The Ship has superior fire power. They first shot there super weapon that destroyed half of the fleet, making moral very low. The lead ship of the fleet was the Peace Maker, and we ii fought against Doombringer bomber came out of the ship and destroyed the shields leaving it helpless from the Doombringer's canons." Admiral Wullf Yularen as he read out the report of the battle

"Thank you Admiral we got the picture now." Padme said as she felt sad for the loss of lives.

"Ani you don't have to face him if you don't want to" Padme said worried.

"No I have to go with you to make sure he knows I don't fear him" Anakin said a

"Anakin is there anything you can tell us about the Emperor." Obi-wan ask changing topic.

"The Emperor is powerful and cruel but he is different than any other Sith." Anakin said as he walked to holo display

"Different? How?" Padme asked curios.

"Like I said before the Emperor united the Empire and made sure that Sith in fighting doesn't hurt the Empire's war effort, but he acts like a grey Jedi more than a Sith." Anakin said as he tries to find the best way to describe the Emperor.

"How so?" Obi-wan asked puzzled.

"The Emperor loves his Empire, he puts the Empire before himself." Anakin said feeling happy at the thought.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you like the Emperor" Obi-wan said with surprise in his voice.

"I don't like him, I hate him. But I respect him and his power." Anakin said feeling conflicted.

"Why do you respect him?" Padme asked a little worried.

"Because he respects power and he has a heart that allows family into it." Anakin said worried about his thoughts.

"Ani I'm worried about our family. We were going to live on Naboo to raise the baby but now it's a lifeless rock. I lost my Parents my home and my friends if it wasn't for you and the baby I wouldn't be strong enough." Padme said as she hugged Anakin.

"Don't worry Padme, I'll protect you and the baby." Anakin said as he embraced Padme

"But what if he captures you again?" Padme asked as she looked up at Anakin.

"He doesn't want me anymore." Anakin trying to calm Padme's worry.

"How do you know he doesn't want you?" Obi-wan asked after he made a sound letting them know he was still in the room.

"He said to me that my part in the plan has been completed" Anakin said as he broke the hug.

"Do you anything about his plans?" Padme asked as she put on her chancellor mode on.

"All I know is he want to conquer the galaxy." Anakin said wishing he had more.

"Master Jedi, Chancellor we have arrived" Admiral Wullf Yularen said he walk into the room.

"Thank you Admiral." Padme said as she signalled the end of the conversation and walked to the viewports of the bridge.

As they looked out seeing the debris from the Republic fleet, they see the dreadnought that did so much damage. The tried to contact the dreadnought but all they got back as a message with the Emperor coordinates on the planet. Anakin, Obi-wan and Padme brought Mortus on to a shuttle to head to the Emperor's position. When they landed they were being watched by the Red Guard.

"What now?" Obi-wan asked a little worried.

"Now we hand Mortus over to his Monster of a Grandfather" Anakin waiting for Mortus to respond. Mortus however didn't respond in fact he has been quiet ever since the Council took his powers away.

"I'm worried about him" Padme said noticing Mortus and worried about the Emperor's reaction.

"Don't be, he got what was coming to him." Anakin said ignoring Mortus as he walked pass to the boarding ramp

As Anakin and Padme walked out for the Ship, Obi-wan grabbed Mortus and pushed him in front watching him and his surroundings. Obi-wan has shocked to see the ruins of the Alderaanin palace.

"He destroy House of Organa's home" Obi-wan said shocked to see the ruins of the Alderaanin palace.

"This isn't the home of the Organa's" Padme said happily.

"It isn't? Than who's palace is it?" Anakin asked curios.

"This is the Palace of an old house that allied with the Sith Empire during the Galactic War." Padme said as she tried to remember Republic founders' history,

"Maybe this place holds a secret the Emperor left behind" Anakin said with hope.

"Maybe" Obi-wan said as he pushed Mortus forward towards the grand archway if the ruins.

Anakin and Padme walked up the stairs with Obi-wan and Mortus behind them. As they walk in the ruin they were surprise to see what remained of the roof was being held by the Grand archway and 3 pillars. After the looked around the ruins they saw The Emperor standing in front of Ancient Alderaanin throne.

"This world as a charm of starting great events." The Emperor said making them Jump a bit.

"It always has a charm of defending justice and peace for others to enjoy." Padme said defending her friend's home.

"Justice and Peace." The Emperor laughed out and Padme's words. "Do you know what happened to his palace?" The Emperor asked Padme while looking at the throne.

"Yeah, the Galactic war destroyed it" Padme said.

"Your Wrong." The Emperor said with anger in his voice. "House Organa destroyed House Thul, an house which I made strong" The Emperor said as he turn towards Anakin, Obi-wan, Padme.

"So what if they did, they were allied to you and your Evil Empire. They tried to take the throne from true, honest, kind, and strong Aldraanins." Padme said feeling angry.

"I'll grant you the fact House Organa was strong, during the cold I arrived here and was asked by a Moff that was having trouble controlling the Thul's. They were weak before my help, they were strong for a year or so but after the war restarted they became weak again." The Emperor said as he laugh from the memory of what he did.

"Grandfather!" Mortus said speaking the first time.

"Mortus! My grandson how have you been?" The Emperor asked worried as he notice the difference in Mortus.

"Horrible! they took my connection to the force." Mortus said as he started to run to The Emperor but was stopped by Anakin.

"Natnell" A voice suddenly came out and a blaster shot was fired at Obi-wan from behind, Obi-wan however was quick and use his lightsaber to deflect the shot.

"HAN!" The Emperor said upset for his grandson's actions.

"Drop the blaster" Obi-wan said to Han as he look at him.

"NOT UNTIL YOU LET MY BROTHER GO!" Han yelled as he aimed his blaster as Obi-wan's head.

"Don't do anything foolish boy." Anakin said as he grabbed Mortus.

"I'm not a boy, I'm Captain Han Solo and I order you to let my brother go." Han said with his anger amusing both Mortus and The Emperor.

"Please let calm down" Padme said trying to defuse the tension. "Anakin let Mortus go." Padme said seeing no other way to end the conflict.

"Alright" Anakin said as he let go of Mortus.

Mortus ran to the Emperor until he was by his side.

"Thank you Grandfather" Mortus said a little happy to be by The Emperor's side. "Now return my power" Mortus demand as he looked at his Grandfather.

"I cannot" The Emperor said as he looked at the Padme making her quack a bit.

"WHAT!?" Mortus said shocked then angry. "You are the Imperial God you can grant people the ability to use the force but you can't restore a connection." Mortus said in his anger.

"Be silent Child" The Emperor said as he back handed Mortus pushing him away.

"If you can't give it back to then kill them for taking it away." Mortus said as he got of the shock of being hit.

"NO!" The Emperor said as he looked down towards Mortus.

"Han! Kill them!" Mortus yelled as he sees Han still aiming the Blaster.

Anakin and Obi-wan ignited both there lightsabers and at the ready to defend. Han fired 10 shots at them but they didn't hit the Jedi or there Lightsabers, the blaster shot stood in the air between Han and the Jedi. In shock they look at the blaster shots then turned the Emperor that had his arm stretched out holding the blaster shots and with a flick of the hand he directed at himself before letting go, The shots hit the Emperor on the chest. Everyone stood still in shock at the Emperor's actions and sees 10 blaster burns on his body, but as they stood there the Emperor's body started to heal itself Shocked everyone but the Red Guards that had been watching.

"HAN! DROP THE BLASTER NOW!" The Emperor yelled in anger making Han dropping the blaster.

"Now that you have Mortus, you not going to destroy more worlds are?" Padme asked breaking the minutes of silence.

"You have my word no worlds will be destroy" The Emperor said as he walked towards her. "Captain Solo take your brother to the ship now!" The Emperor ordered.

"Yes sire" Han said as he grabbed Mortus of the floor and dragged him out of the ruins.

"Stay back you monster!" Anakin said with anger as the Emperor got closer.

"I mean you no harm Slave." The Emperor said fuelling Anakin's anger.

"I AM NOT A SLAVE" Anakin said as he ran to attack the Emperor.

"No Anakin don't do it" Padme and Obi-wan yelled out together, but it was to late Anakin swing his lightsaber at the Emperor.

The Emperor didn't made a move to get away for the lightsaber he let the lightsaber cut his head off.

"I did it." Anakin said seeing the Emperor's head on the floor away from his body.

"Think again!" The head of the Emperor said as his body moved over to the head it picked it up.

"But? That can't be your headless" Obi-wan said shocked seeing the Emperor's body moving without a head.

"Just watch." The Emperor said as his hands put his head back where it was, when suddenly a dark line appeared around the lightsaber cut and sealed the Emperor back together making it look like he was never headless.

"HOW?" Padme said in shock of what she just saw.

"I am Immortal. No one can kill him. Over the years people try to take my throne by killing me but just as you found out I cannot be kill." The Emperor said with a smile making every show a little fear. "Just remember this Chancellor I'll out live my Empire or your Republic by the time I die the Universe would die first." The Emperor said as he grabbed Padme chin and forcing her to look at his cold black eyes.

"Let her go!" Anakin yelled as he charged at the Emperor once again. But the Emperor with just a thought made both Anakin and Obi-wan to stand where they were.

"You have Mortus, please let us go." Padme said with fear.

"Of Course, hurting you isn't part of the plan especially now" The Emperor said as he let go of Padme and had a quick look at Padme's belly.

"Wait can you please take this blasted collar off." Anakin yelled out after he was able to move again.

"HMM No!" The Emperor said as he laugh evilly as he continue to walk out "Oh and take care Chancellor good luck with the Babies" The Emperor before he disappeared for the room.

"Oh My babies" Padme said as he collapse to the floor crying as he hold herself. "What does he have planned for our babies Ani" Padme asked not looking up.

"I don't Padme but all I know is will we stop him and save our babies." Anakin said as he bend down an hugged Padme.

**Here is chapter 23 of this story sorry for the long wait been working on an story with my good friend MirskianQueen at u/3080421/ the story is called Prince Skywalker.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

After Padme, Anakin and Obi-wan handed Mortus back to his grandfather the Emperor Darth Nox they saw the destruction which destroyed Republic ships cause as they pummelled to the ground hitting lakes, farm lands and the palace of Organa.

"Thank you Padme" Bail said over a holo to Padme.

"How much damage is there? Any lives lost?" Padme asked worried.

"We were lucky. There was no deaths just injuries cause by the debris, and the damage to the buildings can be repaired." Bail said with relief

"Thank the force" Padme said happy for the out come

"But we still lost 50 Soldiers when the Emperor landed." Bail said with sadness.

"If only it was avoidable" Padme said with guilty and regret.

"Ya if only" Bail said hiding the rest of the report.

"We are on our way back to Coursant now." Padme said changing the topic. "How is the war going?" Padme asked.

"It's going alright. We have some success in holding off several uprisings that joined the Empire. But with the destruction of Naboo Moral is very low and we need to find another boost to push us through during these dark times." Bail said as he reads of an report.

"I might have something for moral when I get back, until then maybe the force be with you" Padme said as she end the holo for she was feeling sick again.

"Padme!" Anakin said in shocked at hearing Padme puking "Is everything alright?" Anakin asked as he raced to the refresher door.

"I'm fine Ani" Padme said as she looked up to Anakin. "It's just morning sickness." Padme said before restarting.

"I'm here my love, I'm here." Anakin said as he crouched by Padme and began to rub her back. "I'll never leave by your side ever" Anakin said as he continued to rub his wife's back.

On Doombringer

The Emperor and his 2nd apprentice Mortus returns to the Doombringer in the Emperor's his shuttle. As they come into landing the Emperor order the ship to head back to Dromund Kaas with his fleet.

"Can you return to me what was taken?" Mortus asked as he stand next to his grandfather.

"Maybe" The Emperor said as he walked to the boarding ramp.

Once the shuttle landed the boarding ramp opened up and the Emperor walked out passing the rows of Imperials as made his way to the turbo lift, with Mortus right behind him.

"Where are we going?" Mortus asked as he tried to keep with the Emperor's walking.

"To the Meditation Pod" The Emperor said as he and Mortus got to the turbo lifts but was stop when Hanana stepped in front of them

"Natnell!" Hanana said loudly as she gave Mortus and huge hugged. Making Mortus a little embarrassed.

"It's good to see you Mother" Mortus lied as he wants to give his power back as soon as he can.

"Are you alright? Have they hurt you?" Han asked as he came running out of the fighter bays into his family.

"I have some bruises, cuts and broken bones, nothing to worry about but I have lost my power to use the force." Mortus said as he clenched his fists in anger.

"What? How dare they?" Hanana said shocked at what she heard

"Is there anything that can be done to help him?" Han asked as he looked at The Emperor.

"I can help him, but first we need to get to my meditation pod." The Emperor said as he motion Hanana to stand a side.

"Oh right" Hanana said as she stood a side allowing Mortus and The Emperor to enter the turbo lift.

"Hope you get better" Han said as he hugged Mortus again.

"Me to" Mortus said before the doors closed

"Why are we going to the Meditation Pod?" Mortus asked as the Emperor made the lift move.

"The force is stronger there, unless you don't want your powers back." The Emperor said.

"Really? But I thought you said…"

"I know what I said in front the enemy. They had to believe what they did to you worked and stopped another Sith killing." The Emperor said as he looked down at Mortus.

"I see" Mortus said seeing his grandfather's plan "you raised there hope to destroy it" Mortus said out a little better and smug about the plan.

"That is correct" The Emperor said as the lift stopped

They both exited the lift and walked into the Meditation Pod a room so bare that only had Sith Holocron on a pedestal in the centre of the room.

"This is new! Is this going to help me with my revenge?" Mortus said as he looked at the Holocron.

"No! This Sith Holocron belonged to Sidious and all those that came before him." The Emperor said as he walked to the centre of the room.

"And how does that help me with killing the Jedi scum that took my ability to use the Darkside" Mortus said as he started to get angry at his grandfather's for stalling.

"Nothing. This will help us to get your power back" The Emperor said as he picked up the Holocron.

"How?" Mortus asked curiously

"As you know I have over 500,000 souls in me thanks to the help of the thought bomb created by Lord Kaan at the battle of Ruusan and another 5 million more souls from my predecessor Valkorion. With the power I have I can will 1 of the souls power into the Holocron and it will enter the next person, which is you" The Emperor said as he start the ritual.

The Emperor concerted all of his will to pull the power of one of his less than useful souls and put it into the Holocron by creating a cut on his hand. On the outside Mortus sees a dark shadow coming out of the cut on the Emperor's hands and entering the Holocron. With a wave of his hand the Holocron starts to rise in the air and makes it way to the Emperor.

"As your Master I command you to enter the body of Natnell, Blood of my blood." The Emperor said with a low and cold commanding voice as he dripped his blood on the Holocron making it rumble and crack open.

After a while the Emperor's blood opened the Holocron, the dark Shadow came out of the Holocron pulsing Red and Black as it head to Mortus. The Shadow wasted no time and enter Mortus's body thought the mouth and eyes, allowing it to attach itself to Mortus soul. Mortus fell to the ground in pain and started shake, the Emperor over looks his grandson by looking inside him as fixing the connection Mortus had lost. After 10 minutes The Emperor's task was done, and Mortus started to get up again.

"How do you feel?" The Emperor asked Mortus already knowing the answer.

"Powerful!" Mortus said as he once again feel the force.

"Let see how rusty you are" The Emperor said as the several doors opened up letting in 20 combat droids in the room.

Mortus just grinned as he used the force to crushed 10 droids instantly and sent a powerful force lighting wave hitting and destroying the remaining combat droids.

"I feel even more powerful than before!" Mortus said amazed at what he did. "How did you do it?" Mortus asked as he looked back at the Emperor

"I used a force powered soul to repair your connection to the force: The Emperor said as he motioned the Holocron to be with the rest of his collection.

"Great now I can have my revenge." Mortus said as he walked to the turbo lift.

"Your revenge can wait!" The Emperor said as he looked at Mortus

"No Grandfather, The Fools that took my strength need to pay for what they have done." Mortus said as he continued to made his way to the turbo lift.

"You are not going away" The Emperor said as he froze Mortus where he stands.

"You can't stop me I have a part of your power in me." Mortus said as he sent a force push at the Emperor breaking his concretion.

"You dare attack me." The Emperor said as the force push was deflected away. "You don't have my power just the power of unless Sith for the battle of Ruusan" The Emperor said as he grabbed Mortus by the throat with the force and tossed him around the room.

"I MUST HAVE MY REVENGE!" Mortus yelled in anger as he charged toward the Emperor.

"You are a fool" The Emperor said as he shot lighting at Mortus which he deflected away.

"If I have to kill you to get my revenge then so be it" Mortus said as used the force to grab the Emperor's lightsaber and charged again.

"Control yourself Mortus before your anger does." The Emperor said as he ignited his arm with Sith Lighting and grabbed the lightsaber by the blade.

"I MUST HAVE MY REVENGE!" Mortus yelled as he force pushed the Emperor away.

The Emperor used the force to anchor himself where he is when Mortus sent the force push. The Emperor pulled his lightsaber from Mortus and grabbed Mortus and kicked him across the room then suspended him in the air.

"Your revenge is going to wait until you can control yourself better." The Emperor said as walked towards Mortus.

"I am in control. The only problem it you stopping for me getting my revenge." Mortus yelled at angry at his Grandfather.

"You really are an fool" The Emperor said as he used the force to knock Mortus unconscious.

The Emperor summoned his guards to take Mortus to his quarters where he will stay until he gets some control of his renewed power and his thirst for vengeance.

5 hours later on the New Hope Anakin, Obi-wan and Padme sit down in Padme's quarter eating when Anakin suddenly got a vision of the Emperor and Mortus.

"Of Course" Anakin said before he sign heavily signalling the other that something was wrong

"What's wrong Ani?" Padme asked.

"The Emperor just showed me something he just done." Anakin said feeling bitter and angry at the Emperor.

"What did he show you?" Obi-wan asked curios and worried.

"He" Anakin started to say but lost worried about Padme's reaction "He has given Mortus his powers back" Anakin said shocking everyone.

"W-what?" Padme asked as she tried to hold back her tears

"How?" Obi-wan asked.

"I don't know, but I think he sent me the vision to taunt me." Anakin said as he suddenly lost his appetite.

"I can't take this, anymore" Padme said as she got up from the table and ran into her room.

"I think I'll head of to my quarters" Obi-wan said as he got up and left the room.

With Obi-wan gone Anakin walked to Padme's room.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked already knowing the answer.

"No" Padme said as she cried to herself.

"What's wrong my angel?" Anakin asked as he sat next Padme.

"These is nothing that we can do that hurts him." Padme said feeling hopeless.

"We will win this Padme" Anakin said as he rubbed her back.

"How Ani? How do we fight this monster when everything we do does nothing to him?" Padme asked as she turned towards Anakin.

"I don't know my love, we have to trust the will of the force." Anakin said feeling guilty for not having all the answers.

"The will of the force." Padme scoffed as she suddenly turn angry. "What a Joke that is? The Emperor seems to be the force itself" Padme said as continued her rant.

"Good always wins against evil. That has almost been the history of the Galaxy." Anakin said doing his best to comfort his wife.

"I'm so worried, Ani, Of you, the babies and the galaxy" Padme said as she hugged Anakin.

"We will win this, I know it" Anakin said as he kissed Padme and laid down to sleep with Padme.

End of Chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

The Sith Emperor summons in Kallig, Prava, Hanana, Ventress, and Han to his Quarter to talk about Mortus's situation.

"What is going with my son now?" Hanana said once everyone was present.

"During his time in the hands of the Jedi, he lost his power to use the force." The Emperor as he sat at his desk.

"Yeah we already know that. What of it?" Ventress said a little angry and worried.

"Yesterday I have returned his powers to him, and he has lost control of his anger and lust for vengeance." The Emperor said as he looked around the room seeing the looks of shock and awe.

"Why don't you let him have his revenge?" Prava asked curios of her lover's actions.

"Because his revenge is to kill everyone on the Jedi High Council including the Skywalkers. That cannot happen" The Emperor said as he showed his seriousness.

"What is your plan Father?" Lord Kallig curiously asked with the rest of the group wondering the same thing.

"The Plan is to conquer the galaxy and have it rule in the right hands, my blood's hand." The Emperor hoping the answer he gave was enough to calm them.

"Your blood's hands? You are the Imperial God Father, you will never die, how are we to rule until your death?" Lord Kallig asked a little anger at his father's plan.

"Your right my son" The Emperor said as he laughed to himself "I will never die, but you will rule my Empire" The Emperor feeling the anger Kallig was giving off from the Emperor's answer.

"How Grandfather?" Han asked angry at his grandfather for answering a question by a confusing answer.

"After we have conquer the galaxy I will…" The Emperor said thought the rest of the sentence in to their minds.

"By the Darkside" Everyone said at the same time seeing what the Emperor plans on to do.

"You what that means if you do what you plan, my lord?" Hanana asked shocked at what she saw.

"Yes I do know what is mean it means I will control the will of the…" The Emperor started to when he felt Mortus awake and his angry building higher and higher. "Mortus is awake and tearing his quarters apart." The Emperor said as he put up a holo display of Mortus's quarters.

"Oh my poor boy" Hanana said sad at seeing Mortus destroying everything in sight.

"Why is there a holo-camera in his room for?" Han asked curiously and worried.

"Have no fear there isn't a holo-camera in your room, I put one in there to watch Mortus." The Emperor said as he looked at his grandson without showing an emotion.

"How are you going to help him?" Hanana asked worried about her son.

"Once he is calm enough I enter his quarters and create a valve so I can control how much Darkside he can use. Then he and I will mediate with the Darkside with him so he can see the Darkside and see the cost of lost control." The Emperor as he got up from his desk and walked to the viewport looking out into void space.

"When are you going to start?" Han said inpatient for his brother sake.

"Soon my boy soon" The Emperor said "You are dismissed" The Emperor said as everyone started to leave the room but Han stayed behind.

"You will save me won't you" Han asked worried about Mortus.

"I give you my word Han. Your Brother will be alright" The Emperor said as he turn and looked at his grandson's eye showing him how serious he was.

"Thank you Grandfather." Han said as he walked out the Emperor's quarters leaving the Emperor alone.

Anakin, Obi-wan and Padme returned to Coruscant less than happy after Anakin seeing Mortus having his powers return just hours after they handed him over. They now have to face the Jedi Council after Padme slipped the truth of her pregnancy to them, and Obi-wan has to face them of keeping the truth from them as well.

"Disappointed we are." Master Yoda said breaking the silence of the room.

"I'm guessing saying sorry what fix it" Anakin said trying to use humour to soften the tension.

"This isn't funny Skywalker." Master Windu said with disapproval.

"I know masters" Anakin said a little bitter at Master Windu.

"When did this happen?" Master Plo Koon asked.

"I only found out 3 months ago." Padme said to the council as she rubbed her belly.

"I guess congratulation are in order." Master Mundi said also trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you Master Mundi." Padme said feeling a little bit better.

"We still have to talk about punishment for Skywalker breaking the code yet again and for Master Kenobi for keeping the information from us." Master Windu said bringing the serious to all new high.

"Don't blame Obi-wan, he was helping Padme when I couldn't" Anakin said defending his master and his brother.

"It's alright Anakin, I can face my punishment knowing I did the right thing even though I did break their trust by not telling them." Obi-wan said calmly.

"The council has debated over both Issues for a long time while you were handing Mortus over to the Emperor…"

"Which we still need to get know of what happened" Master Bonitas said as she Interrupted Master Windu.

"Of Course Master Jed'aii." Master Windu said a little upset for being interrupted. "As I was saying we have put to a vote to find out your punishment. To banish you from the Jedi Order the Vote was 3 to 9 the winner being not to banish you. Then there was a vote for Prison sentence 1 for it and 11 against it, and the last vote was a short term banish of under 3 weeks the votes were 7 for it and 5 against it. So you are here by Banished for 3 weeks starting tomorrow." Master Windu said waiting for a reaction.

"That seems fair." Anakin said stunned at the council's decision as he embraced Padme "At least I can get some only time with my Wife" Anakin added as he kissed Padme.

"Ani! Not now." Padme said a bit embarrassed of kissing in front of the council.

"What about my punishment?" Obi-wan asked interrupting Anakin.

"Punish you will not be" Master Yoda said before Master Windu could answer.

"But the Council agreed?" Master Windu said confused.

"Final my decision is." Master Yoda said stopping Master Windu again

"As you wish" Master Windu said defeated

"Debrief we must" Master Yoda said bring the trouble to an end.

"Of Course. What happened with your mission?" Master Windu said.

"The journey to Alderaan was smooth and calm, however the Emperor arrival sooner than us and attack the fleet that was over the planet." Master Obi-wan said as he handed his report to the council.

"That was fast" Anakin said half surprised.

"You know me Anakin I love being prepared." Obi-wan said with humour.

"Of Course" Anakin said with a little laugh. "Mortus was quite the whole trip he wasn't even eat or drinking." Anakin said continuing the report.

"When we exited Hyperspace the Fleet was gone and The Doombringer was in orbit." Obi-wan said as the council read his report.

"At first we hailed The Doombringer, however what the reply was a set of coordinates on the surface where The Emperor was waiting." Anakin said

"Where was here?" Master Mundi asked

"He was in the ruins of House Thul an ancient Nobel of Alderaan that allied itself with the Sith Empire during the Great War." Padme said.

"Heard them we have" Master Yoda said remembering.

"So have I. Didn't the Organa family wiped out the family from the elders to the Children?" Master Windu said also remembering his studies.

"Yes, much to the shame of my friend." Padme said feeling sorry for telling a painful memory of his friend.

"What happened when you landed?" Master Plo Koon asked trying to pass over the topic.

"When we landed, there wasn't there to greet us but we were being watched." Obi-wans said.

"Using the force we have found where The Emperor was and went to him." Anakin said following Obi-wan's report.

"We entered the ruins of the House Thul's great hall where the Emperor was with his back toward us." Obi-wan said.

"The Emperor rambled on about his past life when he was a Sith. We were about to hand Mortus over when Mortus's twin brother Han Solo threaten us with a blaster." Anakin said.

"What happened after you hand Mortus over?" Master Windu asked.

"Well Mortus was begging his grandfather to return his powers before us…"

"He didn't succeeded did he?" Master Plo Koon said.

"He um. He said that he couldn't do it, making Mortus less than happy he then demand that the Emperor kills for what we done to Mortus. The Emperor refused" Anakin said shocking all but 3 on the council.

"I wonder what you are planning my Brother in Law" Master Bonitas thought to herself.

"Mortus than ordered his brother to kill us with his blaster, the boy fired 10 blaster shots at us." Obi-wan said continuing the report.

"The Blasters shot didn't even come near us, the Emperor used the darkside to send the blaster bolts at himself hitting him in the chest." Anakin stunning most of the council again.

"Did it kill him?" Master Windu hoped.

"No it wouldn't have, he can't die the normal way." Master Bonitas said before Anakin and Obi-wan.

"That is correct." Obi-wan said as he gave a little bow at Bonitas "His body healed himself from the damage." Obi-wan continued.

"By the force! Is there a way to end the Emperor?" Master Windu asked as he looked at the 3 Jed'aii council members.

"We don't know." Master Bonitas said as she looked as her colleagues.

"The Emperor has been killed over 100 times every time he lives the murder dies." Master Ash'ney said shocking the council.

"He has survived being shocked with Lighting, stabbed in the heart, his head been cut clean off his head and more, he is unkillable." Master Bonitas said remember her reactions the first this happened.

"Find a way we will." Master Yoda said trying to bring hope with not much help.

"We found out his immortality when I tried kill the Emperor in anger." Anakin feeling guilty at his action while holding the information about The Emperor knowing about his children.

"I see." Was all Master Windu said he looked distressed at the news.

"Masters! Can we end this now? I need to lie down." Padme asked.

"Only if that was all that happened?" Master Windu asked as he eyed Anakin distrusting him more.

"There is one more thing to inform you about." Anakin said worried about telling the bad news.

"On the way back Padme Obi-wan and I were having dinner when The Emperor showed me a vision." Anakin said.

"See what you did?" Master Yoda asked curios as he felt the disappointment and fear from Anakin

"He showed me Mortus having his Connection the Darkside been returned." Anakin said shocked the whole council.

"Bad this is" Master Yoda said disappointment of the outcome.

"We can't beat him. He's too strong." Master Shaati said losing hope.

"Trust in the force me must." Master Yoda said trying to bring hope again.

"It seems that the force want the Emperor to win." Master Plo Koon said.

"If it's there will then so be it." Master Windu said be he left the council chambers to meditate leaving everyone shocked.

After Master Windu left the chambers Master Yoda called for the end of the meeting. Obi-wan went with Master Bonitas to the Jedi Archive to see find more information on the Emperor, Anakin was however escorted out of the temple by the Jedi Temple Guards. Anakin was fine with being kicked out of the temple for a short time for this allowing Anakin and Padme to have some alone time together.

Anakin and Padme couldn't believe that they marriage is open for the galaxy to see, the Chancellor's speeder and heads to Padme's quarters

"We got some catching up to do" Anakin said as they walked into Padme and Anakin's quarters.

In the Emperor's Quarters on the Doombringer.

The Emperor sit on his bed mediating with the force seeing the Jedi Council meeting and seeing his prize growing. With his foresight The Emperor can see his son's fleet fighting against the Hutts while Darth Prava's fleet conquering the planet of Hapes and when the planet was conquer Prava teleported herself to the Doombringer.

"You may enter my dear." The Emperor said as he felt her presences.

"I have missed you." Prava said as she entered the room.

"I have miss you as well my love." The Emperor said while mediating.

"What do you see my dear?" Prava asked knowing what The Emperor is doing.

"I see the last element of the plan growing." The Emperor said as he ended his meditation.

"What about the Republic war plan's?" Prava asked not liking to be kept in the dark.

"The same as always, how and where to beat us." The Emperor said as he walked to the mini bar to make himself a drink.

"My dear, I have brought a taste of spoils from my battle with the Hapes Consortium, Hapan gold wine." Prava said as she took a bottle off her belt.

"That sounds interesting" The Emperor said as he grabbed 2 glasses.

"How's plan going?" Prava asked as she pour the Wine in the glasses.

"Perfectly. Skywalker is in place, 1 third of the galaxy under my control and I have found The Ones and they are weak." The Emperor said as he picked the glass of wine.

"Really! I thought they were dead." Prava asked curiously as she sipped her drink.

"They are not dead they just weak. There was a shift in the force and I found them and the planet where they are hiding" The Emperor said as he took a drink as well.

"Are they final part of the plan?" Prava asked.

"Not quite" The Emperor said enjoying the wine "The last phase is releasing Chaos then then for me to kill her." The Emperor said.

"Oh my with this talk of power and chaos, I'm hot under the collar." Prava said as she kissed The Emperor on the lips. "I love you" Prava said in between kisses.

"I love you too" The Emperor said as she picked Prava and toss her on his bed and began to kiss her passionately.

Sorry guys for not updating this story I have been busy with being in hospital. But I have plenty of time to do two chapters.


	27. Chapter 27

**3 Months later after the Alderaan exchange.**

The war has gone poorly for the Republic losing several battles but then Chancellor Amidala decided to tell the galaxy of her twins and her marriage to Anakin to show that love, hope and compassion are still stronger than the Darkside of force.

Padme slowly wakes up to see her husband sleeping next to her, she is still surprise to have Anakin with her without the fear of the Anakin being kicked out of the Jedi order. But Anakin ruins the moment when he starts to wake up but he makes up for it when he kisses her.

"I love you Padme" Anakin said after he ended the kiss.

"I love you too" Padme said as she went for another kiss but the twins started to move. "Oh they are kicking again." Padme said as she put a hand on her stomach with Anakin doing the same.

"There are getting big." Anakin said as he feel them moving around. "They going to be a handful" Anakin added.

"What do you mean going to be? They are a handful now" Padme snapped at Anakin "Sorry Ani. I didn't mean to snap at you." Padme said feeling guilty

"I know its fine." Anakin said happy to be with his angel even when she goes crazy from the hormones. "At least they will be out of you in 2 months" Anakin said with humour.

"Not quicker enough if you asked me" Padme said now grumpy.

"I'll cook some breakfast" Anakin said as he got and head to the kitchen.

"I want an Bantha steak with a jug full of Blue milk." Padme demanded hungrily.

"For breakfast what about Dantooine flapjacks?" Anakin asked hoping.

"Oh good idea, add that as well." Padme said licking her lips in hunger.

"Alright" Anakin said as he laughed to Padme's appetite.

After an hour worth of cooking Anakin came back into the bedroom Padme was a sleep again. After Anakin laughed to himself Padme woke up and eyeing the mountain of food on the plate, Padme digs into the food eating all of it in minutes.

"That was lovely thank you Ani" Padme said as she finished the food.

"I'm glad you like the food. But the council has called for a meeting again." Anakin said as he collected the plates.

"I have an meeting with Bail to hand over some of the Chancellor responsibilities until this pregnancy is over" Padme said as she started to get up and get ready.

"I love you Padme" Anakin said when Anakin saw Padme dressed and ready.

"I love you so much more Ani" Padme said as she kissed Anakin again. "I could kiss you all day but…" Padme said crying again.

"It's alright Padme I'll be home tonight to look after my queen." Anakin said trying to cheer Padme up.

"Okay but hurry" Padme said as they start to leave her quarters with Anakin behind.

Anakin heads back to the Jedi Temple for The Jedi Council called the meeting after Master Ash'ney received an report about The Emperor and his Empire, while Padme enters her office to meet with Vice Chancellor Bail Organa to temporary hand over some over her duties.

"Thank you for coming Bail" Padme said as she kissed Bail's cheek.

"Of course I'll always be here to help you out" Bail said as he sat down in front of Padme's desk.

"The duties you are taking over is the holding Senatorial meetings, committee hearings, hearing general petitions and most of the general duties. I will still have the duty of the Republic Armed forces and the power to send forces." Padme said as she got straight to business.

"Is that wise?" Bail asked concerned of Padme's decision of her controlling the Republic's war effort.

"I know what you are thinking, but you and the war committee can make battle plans but you still need by authority to put it to action." Padme said when she felt the twins moving.

"That's fair." Bail said as he laughed from Padme's reaction to the twins. "There are an miracle" Bail said loving kids.

"Ah they are miracles but they are an pain in the neck and in the back." Padme said as she placed her hand on her belly and feeling them move and feeling pain in her back again.

"You better go and lie down." Bail said concerned for his friend.

"Your right, I need an nap" Padme said as she got up and went to her quarters.

"Don't worry with Sola's help nothing will go wrong." Bail said as he helped Padme.

"Good Luck Bail" Padme said as he left her office.

At the Jedi Temple Anakin walks in a conference room where the Jedi Council were to see everyone waiting with Master Jed'aii Ash'ney standing in the centre of the room.

"Thank you for coming." Master Windu sarcastically said

"Please forgive me Masters" Anakin said as he bowed before he sat into one of the seats.

"I still think the Chancellor should be here for the meeting." Master Ash'ney said

"She isn't feeling well, I let her know about the meeting later." Anakin said as he sat down.

"Very well" Master Ash'ney said as she started the meeting. "The Jed'aii Order receives a report from our spy in the Sith Empire." Master Ash'ney begins

"Where is your spy?" Master Windu asked.

"The Spy is on the Dark Council itself." Master Ash'ney answered

"What!?" everyone in the shouted out

"His cover kept how?" Master Yoda asked

"He reports only once a year to save his cover, but the cost of his cover is great." Master Ash'ney said.

"What is this great cost?" Anakin asked.

"He had to turn to darkside and kill several members of our order to prove himself." Master Ash'ney.

"What did the Report say?" Master Windu asked changing the uncomfortable topic.

"The reason why we haven't see the Mortus or why The Emperor's fleet hasn't moved from Korriban is because Mortus has gone mad with vengeance and bloodlust." Master Ash'ney said as she put up a part of her report.

"What happened and why did he go mad?" Master Kundi asked.

"When the Emperor returned his power the boy went crazy and attack the Emperor" Master Ash'ney answers as she played a recording of Mortus fighting the Emperor in someone's quarters "This footage was taken 2 months ago." Master Ash'ney said.

"Serves them right" Anakin said feeling happy that a sense of justice happened.

"Is there any in fighting?" Master Plo Koon asks.

"There is some but the in fighting has never affected the war effort. 12 months ago just before The Emperor's return a Sith lord killed his master by destroying an Star Destroyer and pinned it on his rival. The Sith Lord's plan worked and his rival died but when The Emperor found out about what happened and when he found out the truth the Sith lord that did the crime was publicly executed by Lighting explosion." Master Ash'ney said as the whole room gasp in shock on how brutal The Emperor dishes out punishment.

"He's a monster" Ahsoka said feeling angry at the Emperor for all he done.

"Master Plan what do we know?" Master Yoda asked.

"All we know so far is that the Emperor's plan is to conquer the whole galaxy and have his Eternal Family rule the Galaxy forever." Master Ash'ney said as she put up a image of the Emperor's family.

"How do they expect to rule with the Emperor living forever?" Master Kundi asked seeing the picture.

"Simple they would planned to overthrow him" Master Windu said hoping for a weakness.

"No his family are loyal to him to the end." Anakin said dashing his hopes. "But there is a weak link in the family." Anakin said as he closed in on Han. "When I was being tortured by The Emperor his grandchildren finished their training at the top of their classes. Han isn't force sensitive so he was trained at the Imperial Academy on Gree, and when he was finished he was assigned to Doombringer but when he saw Mortus torturing me he asked them to stop and let me rest." Anakin said as he remembered the incident.

"Can we sway him to our side?" Master Plo Koon asked.

"No the family connection is too strong." Master Ash'ney said as she remembered the other reports.

"It's true he threaten armed Jedi to release his brother when we returned Mortus to The Emperor" Obi-wan said clearly.

"It seems like a lost cause then" Master Windu said disappointed.

"Do we know what he is planning on do next?" Anakin asked.

"All we know is the Empire's attack have slowed down and we don't know how or why. But w do have a list of planets they are planning to conquer are Kashyyyk, Onderon, Cardia, Ithor, Balmorra, Toydaria, Nal Hutta and Corellia. Most of the dark council will be leading the fleets." Master Ash'ney said as she displayed them on the galactic map.

"Most of those worlds are key to our survival. They must be protected at all cost." Master Windu said with seriousness.

"There is some good news, only The Emperor will conquer Corellia and Balmorra just like he did before in the Old Republic. So we just need to defend the others." Master Ash'ney said.

"Hutts are under attack as well as us, they are asking for aid. What are we going to do?" Master Kenobi asked.

"I don't know if we can help them" Master Bonitas said.

"If we help they might join us in fighting the Empire. We need all the help we can get." Ahsoka said making everyone seeing the strategy.

"But how?" Anakin asked

"Do we have an timeline of them conquering the planets? So we can coordinated our forces." Master Windu asked.

"We do know that Admiral Amibico, one of the a few Non-force sensitives that can order Siths. Is leading the attack on the hutts. As for the rest we don't know. But it seems they are focus on the Hutt Cartel more than us." Master Ash'ney said as she showed an image of the Admiral.

"I'll talk to the Chancellor to see if we should send our forces to aid the Hutts so we can join forces" Anakin said easing the room.

"With Hutt, Droid and Clone forces it should be enough to win this war" Master Windu said making the whole room cheer.

The meeting was coming to the end when Anakin had one more question that was eating away at him.

"What is the Emperor doing right now?" Anakin asked with concern.

"He is healing Mortus and Inspecting the Sith Academy every month." Master Ash'ney said.

"The Last time our spy reported that Mortus was so crazy he tried to attack the Dark Council, since then The Emperor has been with him every day to help Mortus" Master Bonitas said.

"Most useful this Information is" Yoda said as he closed the meeting. Allowing everyone to leave the room

"Take this to the Chancellor, it shows her some of the battle plans and tactics they use." Master Ash'ney said as she handed the data card to Anakin.

"I'll make sure she gets it thank you" Anakin said as he bowed to the Master before leaving and heading home to his wife.

On the Doombringer the Emperor and Mortus finishes the last touches to fully Heal Mortus from his Bloodlust Madness.

"You have done great progress in the last few months" The Emperor said as he walked into the Meditation Pod.

"Thank you grandfather, but are you sure I'm cured?" Mortus asked in shame of his action.

"Last month you have calmed enough to be let out of your quarters and speak to the family" The Emperor said as he sat down.

"It was good to seeing Asajj again, she is something" Mortus said feeling embarrassed about talking about her as he sits down.

"What do you feel about her?" The Emperor asks and he thinks another way to help his grandson.

"I feel happy and a peace" Mortus said feeling happy and afraid at feeling at peace.

"That good, embrace your feelings you have for her." The Emperor says as he sits face to face with each other and begins to mediate with the Darkside. "In your mind what can you see?" The Emperor asked as he take themselves to a plane of reality where the Emperor can control.

"I see an river of water" Mortus said seeing a river in his mind.

"Good, that river is your connection with the force." The Emperor said as he started to talk to Mortus in his mind. "What do you notices of the river?" The Emperor said.

"It's doesn't have an lot of water in the river. Why?" Mortus asked confused.

"Look fewer up the river" The Emperor said.

"Alright" Mortus said as he saw the image of the River changing to the start of the river showing an Dam with the Emperor's face on it. "What is it doing there?" Mortus asked.

"This dam is a representation of my control over your ability to use the Darkside." The Emperor's face saying the dam in the other world. "Right now I have allowed you to use half of your ability to use the force to help you." The Emperor said.

"I understand Grandfather, but what are you going to do now?" Mortus asked curios.

"Right now I need you to create your own dam" The Emperor said as he showed.

"Alright" Mortus said he mental build and Dam just in front of The Emperor's Dam "Done" Mortus said.

"Your dam is lacking strength enforce it with you passion for Ventress." The Emperor said making Mortus blush.

"Okay" Mortus said as he used his feelings for Ventress to create a massive shield around his dam.

"Prefect." The Emperor said pleased with Mortus's progress. "I'm now going to unleashed all of your force potential and let you control your power" The Emperor said as his dam fully opened allowing the flooding water run free until it hits Mortus's dam.

"What about your dam?" Mortus asked confused.

"My dam is going to say there just in case if you go crazy again." The Emperor said as he came out of the mediating trance. "Now that you have full control, let's duel" The Emperor said out loud as he got ready to duel.

"Are you sure?" Mortus said worried as he got up and went into an duel stance.

"There is nothing to worry about" The Emperor said as he ignited his lightsaber.

"What if I lost it again?" Mortus asked worried as he ignited his purple lightsaber.

"Then I'll close my dam to stop you." The Emperor said "Now defend yourself from my attacks" The Emperor yelled out as he attacked Mortus.

Mortus instinctively raised his lightsaber to block his grandfather's strike. The Emperor than spins away from Mortus and used the force to push Mortus to the wall behind him, making Mortus cry in pain when his back hit the wall.

"AH, that hurts" Mortus complained.

"It's meant to" The Emperor said then he shoots lighting at Mortus.

Mortus used his lightsaber to absorb the lighting but the power of the lighting was pushing him back.

"How am I meant to fight back?" Mortus yelled out trying to talk over the lighting.

"Concentrate, use your passion, use your angry and use your love for Ventress." The Emperor said annoyed at Mortus's hesitation.

"Alright but if I hurt you I'm sorry" Mortus said as he attacks the Emperor.

With his passion for Ventress; Mortus opened himself to the Power inside him and attacks, first with an force push which the Emperor braced himself for. After the force push Mortus leaped up in the air and shot out lighting at the Emperor, the Emperor defended himself from the lighting with his lightsaber, The Emperor barely had a split second to defend himself from Mortus's lightsaber strike. After Mortus's strike failed he spin away from The Emperor to ready himself for another attack.

"Good my boy, your are coming along greatly" The Emperor said impressed with Mortus's power with his strikes.

"I'm have learned a lot thanks to you My Master!" Mortus said as he ran to the Emperor and raised his lightsaber and charged at the Emperor.

In mid charge Mortus sent another force push at the Emperor and this time the Emperor didn't stop the attack and was knocked over. The Emperor impressed at Mortus's strength and speed stood back up and then sent a force wave, Mortus jump over the wave doing an somersault and using the speed and strength he landed next to the Emperor creating a force wave of his own. The Emperor only had 2 seconds to brace himself from the force wave.

The Emperor can sense that Mortus is in the moment and is using most of his power, now it is time to see if Mortus can stop mid fight. The Emperor back flipped and then used the wall to project himself across the room.

"Stop Mortus!" The Emperor ordered.

"Why? Afraid I'm winning?" Mortus laughed to himself as he deactivated his lightsaber and walked to his grandfather.

"No my boy, that was an test. Most Sith fight without thinking and never stop to rethink they moves and lose their limbs or worst." The Emperor said happy with Mortus's progress.

"Now what Grandfather?" Mortus asked once he got closer to The Emperor.

"You are now healed." The Emperor said as he patted Mortus's back.

"Really?" Mortus asked shocked and happy at the news.

"Yes you are ready." The Emperor said as he walked to the turbo lift.

"Thank you My lord" Mortus said grateful for being healed. "But out of curiosity if my force potential is like an river what is your like?" Mortus asked curiosity.

"Mine is like an ocean with only a small island in the middle of it." The Emperor said as he laughed at the question.

"I wonder what the inside of your head looks like?" Mortus asked himself as he and The Emperor entered the turbo lift.

"Trust me you don't want to visit my heads it's...noisy" The Emperor said as they went down.


	28. Chapter 28

A day after Mortus being healed the Emperor decided to allow Mortus to have his revenge on Anakin for taking away his power as a reward for getting better but in a less direct way when an opportunity came up.

The Emperor was displeased after he finished a meeting with his War Council when he was told that his most competent Naval Commander had lost an battle to the Hutts no less, The Emperor was upset but knew he had to have some losses to prolong the war for his plan to work but he also knew how the Republic knew of the plans to take over Hutt space but then an idea came to him to deal with the Hutts while allowing Mortus to get his revenge. After his meeting The Emperor ordered his flagship and his fleet to enter Hyperspace and go into Hutt space. After he did that The Emperor looked for Mortus to tell him the good news and by using the force he found him in his Mediation Pod. So the Emperor made his way to Mortus.

The sight he saw once he got to his mediation pod actually surprised him, Mortus and Ventress Duelling together. Ventress and Mortus were fighting each other while dodging and attacking battle droids. Enjoying the show before him decided to concealed himself from them both so they don't stop fighting.

Mortus and Ventress dodges each others lightsaber strikes while using blaster fire to distract each other to gain the upper hand until Mortus had an Idea. Out of no where Mortus kissed Ventress shocking both Ventress and The Emperor. With this distraction Mortus used to force to grab Ventress's lightsaber and then tosses it beheading all the droids in the room while continuing the kiss.

"You cheated" Ventress said as she broke the kiss.

"Since when is a battle fair" Mortus said with an confident smirk "Besides it's not like you didn't like it." Mortus said with cocky smile.

"I don't like losing Mortus" Ventress said in an bitter tone. As she broke away from Mortus and call her lightsaber back to her.

"Neither do I but I like losing to you" Mortus said as he got next to Ventress.

"What if I stabbed you in your black heart?" Ventress said as she placed her lightsaber over Mortus's heart.

"You already pierced my heart" Mortus said as he kissed her again.

"Your so cheesy. I'm glad to have you back" Ventress said as she had another kiss until she looked up. "We are in Hyperspace?" Ventress said seeing Hyperlanes over her.

"What? Why?" Mortus said confused as he looked up as well.

"Because. We are heading to deal with a fat slug and to teach him a lesson" The Emperor said as he revealed himself almost scary them to death.

"H-how l-long have you been t-there?" Mortus stuttered and worried at what his grandfather might have saw.

"You two dueling each other and your banter" The Emperor smiled when he saw Mortus's face getting redder from Embarrassed.

"Where are we going to my lord?" Ventress asked change the topic to save Mortus's any more embarrassment.

"We are heading to Tatooine to teach Jabba the Hutt to submit to my rule." The Emperor said as he walked toward the young couple.

"So how are you going to teach him his lesson? Gut him or electrocute him" Mortus said excited to kill an slimy Hutt.

"Neither I'll just force explode him and Thanks to Admiral Ambico's attack all of the Hutt Cartel have gathered at Jabba's palace for they believe it to be the safest place in Hutt space." The Emperor said as he placed an a hand on each other's shoulders.

"Why would it be the safest place in Hutt space?" Mortus said curiously.

"Yeah, I have be there. Tatooine is an waste land there is nothing there but sand and thugs" Ventress said confused at why it would be the safest place in the there space.

"Because they have focused all of there forces to defended that planets, and because of it being an unimportant rock with dust in space" The Emperor answered.

"What happened during Ambico's attack?" Mortus asked.

"His fleet was ambushed by an republic fleet that was being lead by the Skywalker's former padawan now Je'daii Knight Ahsoka Tano." The Emperor said as with a taste of distaste.

"So what was his punishment for failing the attack?" Ventress asked.

"He didn't get punished Ventress" The Emperor said as he looked at her.

"Why not? He failed you?" Ventress asked confused.

"Because he didn't fail me. He didn't know that he was going to get attacked by the Republic." The Emperor answered.

"There must be an spy in our ranks then" Mortus said convinced that is the only reason why or how they found out about they plans.

"We will find the spy, but first we deal with Tatooine" The Emperor said already knowing of the spy.

"So what's the plan?" Mortus asked.

"The Plan is we exit hyperspace and attack the fleet guarding the planet, then we start to bombard the planet. Before the bombardment you and I will head to Jabba's palace to killing the slug and then pay an visit to a family" The Emperor said as he turned around and headed to the turbo lift.

"Who's this 'family'? That we are visiting?" Mortus asked curiously as they follow the Emperor.

"The Last Remaining Family that Skywalker has" The Emperor said as he turned around to face Mortus and seeing an shocked face that then turned into an evil smile.

"Oh yes Master. I would love to 'meet' them?" Mortus said with his evil smile.

"You will kill them and when you do I want you to record the murder so Skywalker can watch over and over and over" The Emperor said trying not to do an evil laugh.

"What about Skywalker's pet?" Ventress said as they got into the turbo lift.

"Kill her as well if you can" The Emperor said as they got out of the turbo lift when it stopped on the desired floor.

"How long until we get there?" Mortus asked as he followed his grandfather out of the Turbo lift.

"In a few hours. So you two can go and have fun" The Emperor smiled as he walked into his quarter leaving the young couple out in the hallway embarrassed at what their master said to them.

"You heard what he said, and like good students we will follow." Ventress said before walking to their shared quarters.

**In the Jedi Council Chambers.**

"At the Jedi Council Chambers the Jedi Council meet again without Obi-wan attending the meeting.  
Thank you for coming again" Master Windu said as he started the meeting.

"Why isn't Master Kenobi here?" Master Ash'ney asked as she notice Obi-wan's seat empty.

"What are we are discussing will upset him and Skywalker." Master Windu said.

"Which is?" Master Bontais said for see had an feeling what it could be.

"Skywalker Twins, Their future decided it must be!" Master Yoda said with seriousness.

"What of them? Let their parent decided their future " Ahsoka said Over holo-feed from her ship over Tatioone a bit upset at the topic.

"Are they to be a Jedi if they are force sensitive?" Master Plo Koon asked.

"Of Course, there are to be Jedi!" Master Mundi said.

"But with their Father being in the order are they able to train without their parents distraction?" Master Windu asked.

"We can't just take them like we have done with all the other younglings?" Master Mundi said.

Why not? Is it because you are against the practice?" Master Windu asked Master Mundi.

Yes, I always dislike the practice of taking infants from the parents with or without there consent." Master Mundi said as he looked at Master Windu. "Plus with Skywalker being part of the order it would be extra hard to take them and to earn the Twins trust!" Master Mundi added.

So we banish him from the order for breaking the code so many times!" Master Windu said as he laid back into his seat.

WHAT!? You want to banish Anakin just to abduct his children?" Ahsoka said shocked at what she heard.

Yes! It may seem Wrong now but the children will be safer here from The Emperor and the Darkside." Master Windu Said with calm.

And what about the Chancellor? She would never let this happen and we still answer to the office of the Chancellor." Master Plo-Koon.

He does making a good point." Master Bontais said happy to hear some sense.

We'll just explain to her..."

You have never been an parent Master Windu, she would never ever let us take them and we can't take them without her consent anyway for she can just order us to hand them back and we have to obey." Master Ash'ney said interrupting Master Windu.

And you know how it feels to be a Parent?" Master Windu asked.

I'm not have be a parent but it doesn't stop the nature of Parenthood." Master Bontais said.

I think we should Vote to either end the taking of force sensitive children without their Parent's consent or to keep it in practice?" Ahsoka said wanting to get rid of that horrible part of the order.

I don't think that's a good Idea. It's part of the core of the Jedi to raise the children at a very early age so they can be free from attachments." Master Windu said defending the Past decree.  
Well I don't like it" Master Bontais said putting her vote in now.  
And how do you teach your younglings?" Master Windu asked curios and hopeful.

We work with the parents as they too are Jedi, since we are isolated in the Tython system and rarely go outside of the system to keep our order a secret, we have allowed the members of our order to marry and have children." Master Bontais said to the council.

What!?" All of the Jedi said shocked at what they have heard.

What about the Jedi Code?" Master Windu asked still in shock of what he had heard.

The code that you follow as been gone so we can achieve our mission, which is to defeat the Sith Emperor at any cost." Master Bontais said to the council.

But you had to lose the core belief of being a Jedi?" Master Plo Koon said shocked and worried about their allies.

We are more in touch to be a Jedi then you." Master Ash'ney said.

Well we can't even vote on the end of..." Ashoka started to say before her transmission was gone.

**Over Tatioone.**

What happened?" Ahsoka asked confused and worried when she lost contact with the council.

General! A massive fleet has entered the system and has blocked all communication" The Fleet admiral said as he saluted her.

We have defeated the Imperials before so will do it again, have faith admiral." Ahsoka said as she walked to the viewports but was stunned when she saw it.

But sir the leading ships, it...It's the doombringer." The Admiral said a tad bit afraid.

Have Faith Admiral we will get through this" Ahsoka asked as she looked out ready for the start of the battle.


	29. Author Note

p style="text-align: center;"strongHello Everyone!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongPlease forgive me for me lengthy absence Life's been stressful after losing my Father./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBut I'm back now and I hope to give you guys more updates on this story./strong/p 


End file.
